


And Three Makes a Party

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, third soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: Bucky and Steve were children when they found out they were soulmates and thought that was that. years later they're marked once again only to find out their soul mate is a foul mouth,smart ass that has super powers? okay how bad could that be?





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> also this is my first soulmate trope. also i really don't know much about captain america or bucky but my friend paid me twenty bucks to write this for her. i got this idea after binging soulsmates trope fanfiction, she so kindly asked me to write it using her favorite superheros. I mixed my own version of soulmate marks. so this is totally not following canon, or maybe it diverged from canon? no idea i just wrote. i know though that Pietro is alive, so is tony and everyone's happy! (also i'm reusing an oc from my previous fic because i'm too lazy to make a new one lol)  
> also there are some warnings in th first chapter: self harm and a botched suicide attempt.

Bucky stared at Steve as he cooked dinner. Bucky was sitting at the table, the reports of their last mission spread out in front of him. His boyfriend was humming as he read the cook book, and tossing the ingredients in the bowl. Bucky just watched him. He offered to call take out but Steve stubbornly announced he had got a new cookbook and wanted to try the enchilada recipe since he had fallen in love with Mexican food sine their last mission in Mexico. 

“It smells like it burning.” Bucky teased; Steve looked at him with a frown. Bucky grinned at him. he knew how Steve cooking would start: Steve would try the recipe it would come out questionable, and they would order take away. Steves food always tasted better after three or four time after cooking the recipe for some reason. 

“No, it doesn’t. I haven’t even put it in the oven yet.” He calmly told his boyfriend. Bucky smirked. Steve rolled his eyes and continued to cook shaking his head with silent laughter. 

Bucky looked down at the papers in front of him. He had to finish the reports; he knew his bosses would be on his ass. He gave a heavy sigh as he restarted to reread the reports for the umpteenth time. However, he was soon distracted again as he felt a sharp pain on his hip, with a hiss he looked down at his clothed hip, his hand absentmindedly reaching for it. He looked up at Steve but the man was standing still. 

Confused he pulled up his shirt and pulled down his sweats, a bruise had appeared and underneath a strange letter glowed across: “cock sucking, son of a bitch! That hurt!” Bucky took a breath of surprise. He looked up at Steve, the blonde was now at the cupboard pulling out a baking dish. Bucky noticed the words faded but were replaced with a timer. 4:12: 45: 57. The numbers were being counted down. He had another soulmate. 

“Hey,” Bucky pulled his shirt down and looked up at Steve. The blonde was moving toward him. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly crouching down next to Bucky. 

“Nothing, just tired.” He whispered. Steve tilted his head at him. Bucky knew the lie wasn’t convincing enough. Steve was his soulmate, he could feel Bucky’s emotions if they were strong enough. Bucky looked down at his non metal arm, he saw his soulmate marking that had been burned in his skin when he had kissed steve for the first time, underneath it was 00:00:00:00 and underneath that was a name: Steve Rogers and underneath the burned words he spoke : “thank you, Bucky.” The soulmate mark only burned in the flesh once love was declared, the word would appear first as a reminder what the last person had told them. 

Bucky remembered the day the timer had appeared on his skin, he had been walking home from school, and heard jeers of his fellow classmates, he followed the sound to see three big bullies picking on a sickly new kid. He ran to help. Once steve was safe, and he helped him up, the timer appeared already at zero. The timer appeared on Steves arm as well. 

Soulmates marks were strange. the timer only appeared if they touched skin to skin, they could feel emotions of each other only when it was strong. But physical pain would always appear along with the words that their soulmate would mutter as they got hurt. The words would disappear after being read, but the bruises or cuts would last until healed. 

Bucky found himself reaching out to touch Steve’s soulmate mark. He was in distress how was it possible he had another Soulmate? who had he touched in the past few days? 

“Buck,” steve caught his attention. Bucky looked into his soulmates eyes. “You’re worrying me.” He whispered softly reaching up to cup his boyfriend’s face. Bucky reached up grabbing Steve’s hand and kissed it gently. 

“I’m fine.” He whispered. “I was just thinking about the mission.” He gave a sigh. Steve nodded kissing Bucky gently on the mouth. 

“I know,” steve whispered as he pulled away, pressing his forehead against Bucky’s. “You can’t save everybody.” Bucky nodded, but Flashes of people screaming, someone yelling at him to save their friend. Blood and bodies littered the area. Bucky pulled away from Steve, eyes clenched tight. “It’s okay!” Steve told Bucky as he studied his boyfriend’s distressed face. He could feel the guilt and anger from Bucky wash through him. 

“Make me forget,” Bucky pleaded grabbing at Steve and pulling him close. “Please Stevie.” Steve nodded as he hugged his boyfriend tightly. He stood up taking Bucky with him and the two moved toward the bed room with fierce kisses and desperate gropes. 

Once Bucky knew Steve was asleep, he rolled over on his back, and looked down at the timer, in the moonlight that filled their room he could see the second being counted down. He touched it gently. He had to tell steve, he couldn’t keep hiding it. With a small grunt he rolled over placing his head on Steve’s chest and tried to sleep. 

“How is he doing?” Tony asked steve as they entered the elevator together. Steve looked at the shorted man and shook his head. 

“He thinks it his fault.” Steve answered as he rubbed the stress out the back of his neck. Tony gave a nod. 

“Yeah, sure it’s his fault he started the protest as you two were busy trying to save lives.” Tony stated sarcastically. Steve looked at his friend. “Yeah he also set off the bombs in the building as we tried to get the hostages out right?” Steve bit his cheek from anger, he could still see the angry faces of the protesters, yelling that Bucky was a menace to society. That he didn’t deserve to be a avenger. 

“Shuri helped him.” Steve argued. “He’s better now.” He looked at Tony, who nodded. 

“Oh I know I was there for the evaluation.” Tony smiled at him. “Shuri and her group did an amazing job.” Tony patted steve on his shoulder in reassurance. As the elevator door opened, Natasha greeted them. 

“Hey, just to let you know those idiots are back.” She informed the men. Both men rolled their eyes, following her to the meeting room. As they entered the Avengers sat around the table chatting amongst themselves. Steve noticed that Bucky was in the corner of the room brooding. He could hear the chatting from outside. 

“Sheesh,” banner turned from the window he was looking out of. “Don’t these people have anything better to do?” He asked. He gave Bucky a smile but the winter soldier wasn’t paying attention, his look was distant. 

“So let’s ignore the idiots outside and get this party started.” Tony declared catching everyone’s attention. Steve moved to sit next to Bucky, who finally looked up at him, Steve took his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. They both turned to tony as he started the meeting. 

02:10:25:34, in two days and a few hours he was going to meet his other soulmate. He had yet to tell Steve about it. There was this immense guilt that tore through him. He sat at the window of the Avenger’s tower staring down at the large group of people protesting him. The tv was on behind him, the news doing a special on him, “is the winter soldier worth being an avenger?” Was the headline. 

“He was the winter soldier!” One of the guest argued. “He killed innocent people!” 

“As you put it he ‘was’ the winter soldier, he is a hero now!” The female new anchor argued. “He helped saved the world!” 

“Oh please you only on his side because he’s handsome.” The guest snapped back. 

The tv went quiet, Bucky looked up to see Steve with the remote in his hand, he was dressed in a short sleeve white tee and jeans. He had a hard look on his face. 

“You shouldn’t watch that crap.” He informed his boyfriend as he threw the controller on the couch. Bucky took one more look at the crowd below before looking back at his approaching boyfriend. 

“It’s entertaining.” Bucky smiled at him. Steve crouched down and took Bucky's hands in his. “They’re idiots.” Steve smiled at him kissing him gently on the mouth. 

However, both men pulled away hissing in pain, they looked down at their forearms both on their left, had deep gashes appearing, blood swelling and dripping from their wounds. Words both appeared underneath the dripping blood: “it’s all my fault.” both men looked at each other in shock. 

“You have an other soulmate!?” They said at the same time. 

“wait!? Why didn’t you tell me?” once again at the same time. Then Bucky broke down first. He told steve about his internal fears and blabbed about how he didn’t understand. The captain was confused on how they had the same soulmate. There have been talk of polyamory soulmates but in the end the relationships ended due to jealousy or the fact that one soulmate was always left out… 

“What do we do?” Bucky asked softly as Steve took him in his arms holding him tight. He pulled away to show Bucky his timer it was on the opposite side of Bucky’s but in the same area. His timer had the same number count down. 

“We meet our soulmate and makes sure they feel loved.” Steve pulled away to take Bucky’s hands in his. “Look at these cuts.” Bucky looked down at the bleed wounds. “I have a feeling they need love.” Bucky didn’t say anything but nodded. Then the crying came, it was from their soulmate, the intense feeling of guilt, shame and sadness flooded them and they held each other sobbing. 

Bucky woke up in a cold sweat. The emotions swirling in him, he saw a bridge and hear the whisper of : “I'm sorry.” He looked down at his soulmate timer, it was counting down sped up now. He turned to see steve was sitting up as well. Steve was holding his head in his hands, she was shivering. The timer now flashing red. There was only a horrifying reason that would happen. 

“They’re Going To Kill Themselves.” Bucky whined. Steve nodded. 

“We have to find them.” Steve rolled out of bed; Bucky followed. they hurried to dress. 

As the two men burst from the avengers tower, their timers tingled. They thanked the stars that Soulmate marks were like a homing-device when it came to soulmates in danger. 00:03:19:45, was the last number he saw, but he knew their time was short as they moved in the right direction the tingling intensified. They ran through the night, moving past people that people that crowded the streets. 

The feeling intensified as they reached the bridge, they had saw through their soulmate’s eyes. They searched the area with frantic eyes. That’s when Bucky saw them, standing on the railing, looking down at the water below them. Bucky tore toward the person, Steve right behind him. As he drew closer the tingling was now a vibration through his body. Just as their soulmate stepped off the railing Bucky and Steve threw themselves over grabbing their soulmate arms and yanking them back over the bridge. Their soulmate flew from their grip and slammed into the concrete with force. 

“Ow! That fucking hurt you jackasses! The fuck is your problem?” Bucky and Steve hissed as a burning sensation. They ignored it. They stared down at a beautiful young woman, her brunette hair was long done in a messy French braid, but what surprised them was how the sides of her head were shaved down, fuzz covered her skin. She had bruises on her face, and her lip was split. Her brown eyes were almond shape and thick natural lashes framed them. 

“are you insane Doll? Why do You wanna off yourself?” They snarled at the same time. She gave a hiss of pain and raised her shirt exposing her plump stomach and that’s when they saw it. The timers on opposite ends, underneath her breast, their words burned in to her skin. She snorted. 

“That’s rich.” She looked back up at them dropping her shirt. “I never suspected you two.” She clumsily climbed to her feet. The men noticed that her shoes were dirty converse, her shoes laces untied. She wore a sleeveless crop too that had a picture of iron man on the front. Her high waisted skinny pants were shredded at the legs. Steve wondered how the hell that actually came to be in fashion. She dusted herself off, then glared up at the men. They looked down at her surprised that this person was their soulmate. 

“Why are You trying to kill yourself?” Bucky asked. She looked at him, she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. 

“That is none of your business.“ she snapped. He moved toward her towering her. She looked away shame on her face. Steve grabbed Bucky’s arm pulling him away from the small woman. 

“Please, we deserve to know why our soulmate is…suicidal” he trailed off when he saw her eyes gloss over. He sighed sliding a hand through his hair. He honestly had no idea what to say to her. “How about we go get something to eat?” She looked at him with a side glance but didn’t answer. “I could use a good meal.” The mohawk girl finally turned to him. 

“Can we get French toast?” She asked softly.” Steve smiled at her. 

“Of course.” He turned to Bucky who was mimicking the girl's stance, arms crossed and pouting. “You Want French toast baby?” Bucky looked at their soulmate. 

“I want Belgian waffles.” He stated. Steve laughed nodding. 

“Okay, we’ll have Belgian waffles and French toast.” Steve wrapped an arm around his Bucky and moved to do the same to his new soulmate but she spun her heel and walked ahead of them. He sighed and followed her lead. 

“Did I interrupt you two fucking?” She asked mouth full of French toast and strawberries. Steve choked on his omelet. Bucky snorted. Steve looked around the near empty diner they sat in, hoping nobody heard her. “I’m just saying you two fuck a lot.” Bucky finally burst in to laughter. Steve looked at him. It had been a while since Bucky laughed. “it’s hard to concentrate on a test when you feel all this pleasure running through you.” she stated taking a bite of her bacon. 

“sorry.” Steve said lamely. She laughed shaking her head. 

“I'm not.” Bucky smile at her. She raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as she stared at the two from across the booth. She swallowed the food in her mouth and took a sip of her apple juice. Steve couldn’t help but noticed that she pulled a small rum bottle from her rather impressive chest and poured some in her cup. She looked up at them their eyes watching her, Bucky had a look that said he was impressed, Steve's face was red as her shirt dipped down exposing the swells of her breast. 

“Push up bra’s a girl's best friend.” She stated as she stuffed the bottle back in her bra. Steve blushed harder at her wink. She took a drink again from her apple juice. “Want some?” She asked Bucky, he shook his head. 

“No, thanks doll. Alcohol doesn’t really work on us.” She nodded. 

“Because of the serum, right?” She asked. Both men looked at her with surprise. “I’ve been in history class and the museum.” She gave them a sad smile, her eyes glossing over. Bucky studied her face. he couldn’t place where he had seen her. “She loved you guys. She was all I had” She whispered. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Bucky was thrown in a memory. 

“Please!” Bucky turned in time to see a dirt covered mohawk woman limping toward him, blood dripping down her face, tears streaked through the dirt that cover her face. Her white blouse covered in blood and soot, ripped open. “Please help her! Save my friend!” She grabbed his metal arm in desperation. The screams of people surrounding him, the avengers screaming orders Steve nearby trying to get the rubble off of innocent victims. Bucky nodded, moving to wrap his arm around her waist and carried her to her friend that was pinned under a rather large piece of rubble. The woman was unconscious. 

“Buck?” Steve came up next to them, Bucky handed Steve the crying woman as he went to work to push the rubble off her friend. 

“Help her please!” The mohawk woman pleaded. “She’s all I have right now.” Steve nodded and turned to iron man as he floated near them. 

“Take her to safety.” Iron man nodded taking the sobbing woman from Steve and flew away. As Bucky reached for the rubble the building shook with another explosion. Both men stumbled in to each other. Steve moved to help his love, but as the piece was lifted, they froze, her entire bottom half was crushed, and she no longer was alive. They looked at each other, as the mohawked girl screamed her friend’s name. 

“You’re that girl.” Bucky stated. “From the attack.” Their soulmate nodded. 

“I am.” She gave a sigh. “I never got to thank you guys.” Bucky shook his head. 

“We didn’t save her.” He whispered. Guilt consuming him. He hunched over, stabbing at his uneaten Belgian waffle. She shook her head, wiping at her face. 

“At least her family had a body to bury.” She spoke. “At least they know where their daughter’s at! What about the other families that…” she started to cry. Steve reached out taking her hand in his, she squeezed at his hand. 

“Hey it’s okay.” Steve gave her a squeeze back. She wiped at her eyes with her free hand. “What were you two doing there?” He asked she found herself toying with one of his fingers. She gave a sigh and pulled her hand from his grip. 

“We were there for an interview.” She shook her head. “Izzy had a bad feeling all morning, but I told her it was nerves. Then the explosion came out of nowhere, I was too scared to…I could have saved her…” she gave a small sob she reached up clutching at her necklace. “I should have listened to her.” She grabbed her apple juice and downed it. “She’s dead because of me. It’s all y fault.” 

“That doesn’t mean you have to kill yourself doll.” She looked up at them. She gave a small laugh. 

“You know, I wasn’t going to kill myself.” Both men gave her a look that told her they didn’t believe her. “ I have a choice. Izzy didn’t. She was taken by some fucking assholes…” she stared at her French toast, the food laid half eaten. She reached down picking up a strawberry, she bit into it with a faraway look on her face. She ate the strawberry silently.“Izzy would kill me if I killed myself.” She spoke up with a smile on her face. Steve and Bucky couldn’t help but notice how it fit her better than the sad frown she had worn. “You know me and Izzy were kind of like you two.” 

“How so?” Steve asked smiling at her. Bucky could feel the familiar feeling of nostalgia in his heart, it was coming from her. 

“Izzy was this really sick kid that all our classmates picked on, like you.” She looked at steve. “I was like Bucky, running to her rescue.” She gave a small laugh, Bucky smiled at her before giving Steve a knowing look. 

“You have heart.” Steve spoke up. She shook her head. 

“Not heart, just stubborn as fuck. Shit I was like you too. Picking fights with asshole bigger than me.” She toyed with the pendant on her choker. “She would tell me that I was going to meet my match one day.” Her eyes glossed over. “But she knew me better than anybody. I can go all day I’m stubborn like that.” She toyed with her food. “Tell me about yourselves.” She looked at them. “Please, give me a reason.” Steve nodded and Bucky started with a story of their childhood. 

“So, doll.” Steve started as the three of them exited the diner. Their moods happy, thier soulmate no longer had that depressed feeling. They had told her stories of their childhood, their time in the howling commandos, to their time against their friends, then finally finding love again. She had a reason now. “Where is home? We’ll walk you there.” Steve offered. Their soulmate shook her head. 

“I don’t wanna go home right now.” She toyed with her braid. “I got a hotel not far from here.” She informed them. Both men nodded. She lead them to a dingy motel nearby. She greeted the man at the window who stared after her in horror as captain America and the winter soldier followed behind her. Many of the people loitering around took one look at the duo before running off in the dark. She gave a small hum as she climbed the stairs, both men followed behind noticing how many people were closing their curtains and locking their doors. 

“You’re staying here for a night right?” Bucky asked as their soulmate opened her room door with a swipe of a key. She nodded. 

“Yeah, for a few days then I’ll head home to clear up Izzy’s stuff.” She answered pushing open the door. “Come in.” She entered the room. Both men followed behind her. As she closed the door, they noticed the room had nothing but empty rum bottled on the desk and vanity. The only thing that was empty of the bottles was the bed. It was made neatly. Steve looked around the hotel room, it was nice for the dingy part of town. 

He watched as she sat on the bed’s edge removing her shoes. She reached up undoing her braid. Bucky moved to sit next to her, Steve followed sitting on the opposite side. She shook her ahead freeing her hair. She gave a small sigh. She looked up at Bucky, then Steve. 

“Can You guys do me a favor?” She asked softly taking their hands in hers. 

“Yeah.” 

“Of course.” 

“can you stay the night? I know we just met, but please?” Steve stared at her. She reminded him of Bucky…she kissed him gently on the mouth before pulling away to kiss Bucky. “Please?” She whimpered. Bucky looked at Steve as if asking permission, both of them could feel the anger, the bitterness, the anguish rolling inside her. They wanted that gone. They wanted her to feel the love they had for one another. Steve nodded. Bucky kissed her again with passion, she whimpered as he moved to kiss her neck and Steve found himself leaning forward kissing her mouth with hope. 

Now soulmates will declare the best thing about having a soulmate was the sex. The echo of the pleasure they were giving or receiving was like drugs. The emotions that tore through them gave them the best high they could dream of. So, as Bucky and Steve made love to their soulmate, they could feel the pleasure she felt. Their moans and whispers echoed in the small room. Her begs and whimpers pushing them for more. She just wanted to forget, even if it was for a few hours. 

As the sunlight spilled in the room, Bucky as Steve woke up to her gone, nothing but a note on the pillow. 

“Thanks for the amazing night boys. I’ll see you again soon, love Addie.” Bucky read aloud. Steve stretched. He noticed Bucky looking down at his timer, there was no mark, no name, just zeros. “She doesn’t love us.” Bucky whispered as he traced the timer. Steve gave a small sigh. 

“She’ll come around Buck.” He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend kissing him gently on the forehead. “At least we know her name now.” Bucky gave a snort. 

“Yeah,” Bucky looked around. “Let’s hope we don’t get bed bugs.” Steve gave a disgusted sound pulling away from Bucky. 

“We’re leaving now!” He stated gathering his clothes Bucky laughed following his boyfriend’s lead. As they finished dressing Bucky took the letter and stuffed it in his pocket as a reminder. Maybe just maybe she would keep her promise.


	2. In All Her Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky get a surprise visit at the avengers tower. Addie reveals her secrets, and tony can be a total ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wanted to put Addie in the spotlight, get her past and shit over with. i mean there is some mystery to her but i just wanted to get some background out of the way.

Steve found himself in the meeting room with the other avengers. He was looking out the window staring mindlessly at the protesters, and the others were listening to tony Drabble on about their next mission. 

The super solider turned to look at Bucky, who sat at the meeting table aimlessly drawing on a note pad. His eyes distant, his mouth in a tight line. Steve could feel the anger rolling off Bucky. She had yet to keep her promise to them. Steve saw her face flash in his mind, the night they spent together rolled in his head. Her whimpers, her begs, their names spilling from her lips. He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, he had tried to find the young woman, but only dead ends had popped up. 

It had been a few weeks since they had seen Addie. No matter how hard they tried tapping in to her emotions to find her, it felt as if she blocked herself from feeling anything. Except when it was late at night; Steve would wake up with the intense feeling of guilt or sadness and tears streaking down his face. He would look over to see Bucky in the same situation. Both men would then hold each other until the feels subsided, and they would watch as another cut appeared on them with the words “I’m sorry.” 

“Cap, anything to add?” Ton’s voice caught his attention. He looked up at his friend. Confused, he hadn’t really been listening. “Look I know Bucky is adorable, but if you spend half your time paying attention than admiring your boyfriend these meetings would go faster.” Tony teased. Steve felt his face go a flame. Before he could argue Friday spoke up. 

“Sir, there seems to an enhanced moving toward the tower.” Everyone moved to battle mode. Enhanced beings stayed away from the Avengers towers, with the rumors that the heroes would kill them. Who was crazy enough to come willingly? 

“Bring up the security footage and put on the audio.” Tony ordered and a hologram screen appeared in the middle of the table. They watched as a familiar mohawked girl moved toward the front doors of the Avengers tower. Bucky and Steve looked at each other in shock, before returning their eyes to the screen. 

“You work with the monster! He’ll turn his back on you just like he did all those years ago!” One of the protesters shouted as Addei strolled through the protesters up to the door, he waving a poster that had Bucky's face with a gigantic X through it. Steve watched as Addie stopped mid stride, she let go of the handle of the doors and moved to the protesters. 

“The fuck you say?” She asked as she stepped up to the man that yelled at her. Steve noticed that her speech was a little slurred. the brown paper bag in her hand was clenched tightly. He had an idea it was alcohol. He should have known, that’s why he and Bucky were having trouble feeling anything from her. you see, when soulmates were drunk, thier emotions were blocked from each other. 

“I said he’s a monster.” The man snapped looking down at Addie. He puffed out his chest as if trying to intimidate her. she was 5’2 so the man thought it would be easy. But the brunette gave a deep sultry laugh, one that made the man squirm when he realized he couldn’t scare her. 

“Oh, baby,” she shook her head laughing. “We’re all monsters.” She lowered her sunglasses looking at the crowd. “And I think all of you should embarrass yourselves by having an orgy here on the street. and you,” she looked up at the man that was squirming. “if you ever insult my boy like that again I’ll make sure you get your dick stuffed in your mouth.” She pulled back tilted her head in thought, a grin spread on her crimson painted mouth. “Oh, wait, I know. You're against gay marriage right?” she asked. The man glared at her. 

“i am. What's it to you?” he sanrled. She gave another laugh. 

I have the perfect punishment!” she smiled sweetly up at the man. “how about you suck your friends dick.” he blanched at her request. He opened his mouth to shout at her but whatever he said was drowned by the other protesters, they started to get hostile with what Addie said. “bored now.” With a snap of her fingers all the protesters stopped yelling then turned to the people next to them attacking each other in a frenzy of passion. She laughed as she moved away from the group as they began to rip off their clothes. she happily hopped up the stairs. 

“Her boy?” Tony asked looking at Bucky who stared at the screen with his mouth wide open. The Avengers all looked at each other. “you know her?” before Bucky could answer the camera switched, showing Addie entering the building, as cries of passion filled the street. Their head of security, Ramon, stared at her in shock, before looking over her head to watch the orgy happening outside. He returned his gaze at her confusion lacing his face. 

“I’m sorry ma’am, but you need an appointment to enter.” She smiled sweetly up at him before taking a drink of her bag. “You need to leave.” She gave a nod. 

“i actually need to see the Winter soldier and Captian AMerica.” ramon tilted his head at her. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart but they're not doing autographs.” she shook her head. 

“no, I don’t want their fucking autograph. I need to talk to them.” however a movement made her look over her shoulder. She looked around noticing that the other soldiers were surrounding her guns drawn. 

“she’s an enhanced Ramon.” one of the soldiers informed him. Ramon pulled out his gun, she rolled her eyes. 

“you need to go with them.” he told her holding out his gun. 

“no, I don’t, fuck you.” he clicked off his safety. She gave a long drawn out groan. “fucking really? Fine. And all of you need to sit down and calm down.” She snapped her fingers, all the soldiers fell to their bums, crossed their legs. They struggled as in their positions a few voicing their fear and how they couldn’t move. “Suck your thumbs, mama can’t think.” She snarled. All the soldiers thumbs went to their mouths. “no sit here and thing about what you did. I expect apologizes later.” she patted Ramon on the head. 

“Should I do something sir?” Friday asked. Tony shook his head a smile on his lips. 

“I wanna see how far she goes.” the Avengers rolled their eyes. Of course, he would, he wanted to get as much information on her. They turned back to the screen just in time to see her snatch the key card off of Ramon’s jacket, she jumped over the gates strolled toward the elevators. She stumbled a bit, slamming into the wall. She pushed from the elevator, as it opened. Two workers gave her a questioning look before exiting the elevator. She gave them a nod of her head entered the elevator. 

“Owww.” She muttered as the doors finally closed. she used the key card to enter the floor she wanted. She pressed a random button. 

Addie slid her hand through her hair, her mind frazzled. Her emotions a spiel of things. She could feel the tears coming but she refused to cry. She gave a groan leaning against the wall, her head spinning. She took a drink from her bottle, sighing. She watched through the glass as each floor went by. She also noticed that a group of people dressed in TAC gear were moving from floor to floor as well. She gave a laugh. 

“Shit, the whole fucking buildings here to greet me.” She took another swig. 

“Well, you are an intruder,” Addie jumped at the voice. She looked around before her eyes landed on the camera watching her. She smiled. 

“Oh, shit an AI. That is fascinating. So, what’s your name sweetheart and if you will be so kind how long do, I have before I’m killed on the spot?” Addie leaned against the glass, as she pulled off her sunglasses tucking them between her ample breast. Push-up bras did wonders for big boobs. 

“The name’s Friday, and I would say in about two floors.” Addie nodded. She ran her hand through her hair again, she bit her lip nervously. 

“So, what floor is captain America and the winter soldier on?” She asked softly looking up at the camera. 

“The 85th floor.” Friday answered. Addie chewed her lip in thought. 

“Is there any way you can show me? I want to see them before I leave.” Her voice cracked as if she was on the verge of tears. There was a pause, Addie flinched when a screen popped up, it was the Avengers meeting room. Steve and the others were watching a screen that had her on it. She subconsciously reached out to touch the hologram faces of her soulmates. “Thanks Friday.” The screen was gone and the doors opened at the 80th floor. She raised her hands as the group of soldiers held their guns in her direction. 

“Exit the elevator or we will shoot.” Addie smiled at them. She looked at the group. She took a step they raised their guns higher. She glared at them. 

“shit, assholes I'm givng up you raise your fucking guns? Fuck this shit.” she lowered her arms and glared at them.” I was gonna go with you peacefully, you dumb bitches.” the soldiers looked at each other. Someone screamed at her to get out of the elevator. “You know I hate it when people tell me do something.” She stated. She looked around before turning back to them. “Also, I totally refuse.” With that she crouched down, the soldiers watched her in confusion. She gave them a smile before launching herself to her feet, as she came down, she disappeared before their eyes. 

“Where’d she go!?” Thor shouted jumping to his feet. Steve and Bucky gave the exact expression of shock. As the avengers got to their feet ready to scour the tower for her. a cry came out of nowhere. Addie came crashing down on the meeting table with a hard ‘thud’. She laid there for a few minutes, before giving a hurt groan, she rolled over on her back, the rum bottle that had been hidden in the brown paper bag, was no longer intact but shattered on the table beside her. 

“fuck me.” Addie cursed as she sat up. “that fucking hurt.” she groaned. She gave the room a look around, before casually leaning back on her forearms, crossing her legs and smiling at Bucky’s stunned face. “Sorry to literally drop in on you Doll.” She slurred. “But I was in the area and I thought I would pay you a little visit.” She saw a movement in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see Steve moving up to her. 

“everyone stand down.” Steve ordered as he saw his comrades raise their weapons. She rolled on her stomach, crossing her legs at her ankles. 

“Oh captain, my captain! You look hot as fuck in that outfit!” Steve just stared down at her. he couldn’t believe that she was an enhanced. Had she been an experiment? He noticed her black jean shorts were riding up her ass giving Bruce banner, Bucky, Sam, Dr, strange, and Thor a hefty view. her crop top sweater ridden up exposing fading bruises and cuts from the bombings. Her Steve Madden catch wedge sneakers were untied, and unzipped on the side, he could see she was wearing mismatch socks. Steve couldn’t help but look at the tattoo wrapped around her left thigh, dashes? 

“Addie?” Bucky was the first to break the stunned silence. She rolled over on her back to look at him sittting up. “what are--” he was cut off as she gagged. 

“Oh shit, trash can!” She called. Bucky moved quickly ripping up the trash can, holding it out as she vomited in the plastic bin. Bucky found himself rubbing her back in comfort. “fucking gross.” she muttered once she was done. she apologized to everyone, reached in her shirt, pulled out another bottle of rum. “This wasn’t the way I wanted to see you guys again.” She stated as she took a drink. She capped the bottle stuffed it back in her shirt, she scooted over to the edge of the table. “But I needed to see you guys.” She looked at Steve, then Bucky as he helped her off the table. 

“Okay, I for one am happy that there was a little entertainment. but I do have to give you props, an orgy?” Tony asked. Addie turned to him swaying a bit before Thor moved a chair near her, she thanked him and sat down. Steve followed her lead sitting down as well, he couldn’t help but study her. 

“Well, yeah. They get embarrassed, never return here to talk shit about my boy.” Addie groaned as she was hit with another dizzy spell. “Also, they get arrested for all that, and who’s gonna believe the shit spewing out of their mouths now?” Tony laughed. 

“I would honesty never have thought of that.” Addie grinned at him. 

“Who the hell are you?” Addie turned to Natasha. Her eyes widen, her face suddenly going red. She finally noticed a few pretty women sitting around the table. Wanda, Hope, and Natasha. Addie couldn’t help but wonder where the Valkyrie was, she was one of her favorites. 

“Ugh, well, the name’s Addie.” She stuttered. Addie silently cursed herself why did pretty women make her go stupid? “I’m, ugh, well this is embarrassing.” She muttered. She reached in her shirt again for the rum as she pulled out the bottle, she stared at it, realizing it was empty before tossing it on the table. Steve thought the blush on her cheeks were adorable. 

“Tell us tiny one what brings you here!” Thor slapped Addie on the back, that sent her flying to the ground. With a surprised gasp, Thor quickly yanked the mohawk girl back to her feet. “Sorry.” He whispered. She laughed at him. 

“Shit, you are strong!” she patted his arm, raising an eyebrow she squeezed his bicep. She shrugged looked at Steve then Bucky. She ran her hand through her hair nervously. She couldn’t help but notice how Captain America glanced at her stomach as her crop top rode up. She saw all the Avengers were staring at her. Thor gave a gasp and raised the hem of her crop top up. 

“You have a soulmate mark!” Another gasp. “You have two!” Addie looked up at him. The Avengers eyes went straight to her rib cage, underneath each boob was a matching burned mark, underneath the mark was a zeroed-out timer, under the timer, were words in each man’s a handwriting: “are you insane Doll? Why do you wanna off yourself?” What was missing were their names and their soul mark. 

“Tada.” Addie spoke breaking the silence. She pulled her shirt down, slapping at Thor’s hand. “Yep, I’m here to see them.” She flicked a finger between Bucky and Steve. 

“Okay this just got better.” Tony announced. 

“I’ll say.” Sam spoke up. Addie looked up in time to see the TAC group moving toward the Avengers meeting room. 

“Okay I might have to do my disappearing trick one more time.” She announced.” she turned to Bucky. “Nice seeing you two again.” But Bucky grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close. He wasn’t going to let her out of his sight. He needed answers. why didn’t she want their mark? Why didn’t she visit them? He looked like a child holding on to his favorite toy. Addie glared up at him. “Dude, not cool.” She snapped. He shook his head childishly. The door opened; Tony spun in his chair. 

“Excuse me, you’re interrupting a very important meeting.” He scolded the group. 

“But sir—“ the leader was cut off. 

“I’m busy shoo.” Tony waved a hand at them. 

“But she’s dangerous.” Addie snorted. 

“Look around asshole, I’m in a room full of kick ass people you honestly think they need your puny guns and human strength? Get bent.” she snapped. Bucky gave a small laugh. 

“Addie.” Steve warned. She looked at him. 

“What it’s true! You can probably chuck them out this window without breaking a sweat!” She argued. Steve nodded, it was true. “I mean that night we were at it for hours and both of you barely—" Bucky slapped a hand over her mouth. Steve stared at her with eyes wide, the rest of the avengers looked between the two men with looks of shock and amusement. The TAC team looked at Steve then back at tony. 

“I wanna know about that later, but that’s Beside the point. It’s ready rude to hold a gun to my guest.” Tony stated. “This is Addie, she’s my niece and she’s welcomed to the Avenger tower anytime she wants.” Addie turned to Tony pulling Bucky's hand off her mouth. 

“No shit?” 

“No shit.” 

“Language.” Steve muttered. 

“I mean look at tin man here.” Tony pointed to Bucky who still had Addie in his hold. The TAC team looked at Bucky, he was glaring daggers at the group. “The way he’s looking at you? He will kill you if you touch her. Now do you want be die for being stupid?” The TAC team looked at each other before lowering their guns. “Good now as I said before shoo!” The TAC team moved from the doors and out of sight. “I have no idea why Fury insist on them.” Tony shook his head, he smiled at Addie. “Now, why don’t you tell us about yourself.” She pulled away from Bucky with a shake of her head. 

“I can’t do this.” She slid a hand through her head. “Now that I’m sobering up, I realized how stupid this was.” She took a breath rubbed at the back of her neck. “Yeah this was a stupid idea.” She muttered. She looked at Bucky then Steve she shook her head moving toward the sliding glass doors but Scott and peter were quick to move in front of her. She stopped looking at them. “really?” She asked. 

“Mr. stark asked you a question.” Peter stated. She rolled her eyes. 

“You’re aware I can make you do anything I want right?” He nodded standing his ground. The Avengers got ready just in case she decided to go villain, however she smiled at Peter and patted him on the head. “aww, you’re adorable.” peter blushed stuttering a thank you. She looked up at Scott as he moved up next to peter. 

“Not gonna lie, you scare me. But I’m an Avenger and tony asked…” Scott trailed off as she disappeared only to land behind him. Both turned to look at her in awe. 

“Did you see that Mr. Stark?" Peter asked. Tony nodded impressed. 

“see you all later.” She called. Bucky moved to follow her but stopped as Steve called his name. 

“Pietro.” Steve turned to the silver haired man, he nodded. Addie gasped as she appeared in Steve’s arms bridal. 

“The fuck?” She looked over to see a silver haired man smiling down at her next to Steve. 

“Thanks Pietro.” Steve told the young man. Addie flipped Pietro off, the silver haired man laughed at her, one minute he was standing the next he was sitting between his sister and Vision. She pulled from Steve grip. “Addie, please.” he started softly, she sighed. 

“Fine. Since you asked so nicely.” She gave a groaned moving toward the chair nearby. She fell heavily on the chair kicking her feet up. “My therapist said I should be more open.” she reached in her bra pulling out another bottle. Steve wondered how many did she have in there. 

“Five.” Wanda spoke. Steve looked at his friend, she gave him a smile and he nodded a thanks. He made a note to help her with her drinking problem. Addie downed the bottle. The mohawked girl felt that she needed liquid courage to be open. She knew there was no way she could lie to the Avengers, they would find out her past anyway. 

“Therapist?” Steve asked. Addie nodded taking another drink. 

“Yep, I’m working on bettering myself.” She smiled at him and turned to Bucky. They looked at the bottle in her hands. “mentally. I'm bettering myself mentally, you ass.” she told them, but there was a smile on her lips. She tilted her head in though. “but You guys would be proud I haven’t cute myself in days.” Steve and Bucky looked at each other. It was true, the last wound that had appeared on their skin had been two weeks ago. 

“That’s good to hear.” Bucky said softly. She nodded. She took a deep breath dropped the empty bottle on the table. She ran her hands through her hair pulling the long tendrils in a bun high on her head. Steve and Bucky couldn’t help but be remembered the night they shared with her, she had done the same thing when she was between their legs, a coy smile on her lips… Steve cleared his throat, Bucky shifted in his seat crossing his legs and Addie shook her head as she felt desire from both of them. She cleared her throat, heart pounding, she had to do this, it was better than tony fucking stark snooping on her 

“Okay, I’m Addie.” She started as if she was at an AA meeting. “I was born with these powers, I don’t really like them, I don’t really use them. Hence,” she raised the empty bottle. “this, dulls them down.” she tossed it on the table reaching in her bra to pull out a bag of gummy bears. She opened the bag and ate a few before continuing. “my powers consist of: Teleportation, only small jumps. if I concentrate, I could move things with my mind and for some reason I can tell people to do things, I can levitate...if I concentrate hard enough as well. ” She reached in her bra taking out another bottle. “After all the shit with Kilgrave came out, I became a lot of peoples enemy, especially people that knew about my powers, moved out here.” She snorted. Steve bit his lip, he had heard about that mishap. The avengers had to interrogate Miss. Jones about him. They were worried that enhanced would take Kilgrave as an example. He watched her down the rum. “I think I have more powers but never really tried to find out.” 

“Why’s that?” Addie turned to Dr. Strange. She studied him before sighing tossing the small bottle on the table again. She picked up the gummy bears ate a few. She reached in her bra pulling out jolly ranchers and another bottle. She slid the full bottle toward Bucky. 

“Here you look like you need it.” Bucky didn’t answer as he picked up the bottle and downed the liquid. She slid the jolly ranchers toward peter. “Here kid, you like candy, right?” Peter nodded taking the sweets. She leaned back in her chair sighing. 

“Because I don’t wanna find out.” She answered. She slid the gummy bears toward the end of the table where Wanda and Pietro sat. The silver haired man took the bag and ate a few, before passing it to his comrades. Addie reached in her bra pulling out another bottle of rum, she was getting low. “I see the way people treat me, look at me…I mean you guys were just about to murder me if I did anything to the kid.” The avengers all looked at each other. She reached in her bra pulling out another bag of candy. Steve reached over taking it from her hands she pouted at him. 

“When’s the last time you actually ate food.” He asked tossing the candy to Bucky, he caught the bag handed it to T’challa who looked at the bag in wonder and opened it. She shrugged, reached for the rum bottle, Steve snatched it up. She was now glaring at him. 

“May I please have the bottle?” She asked through a clenched jaw. Steve stared down at her. “Please Steve, I need it.” they stared at each other. 

“How can we trust you to not use your powers on us?” T’challa asked interrupting their staring contest. He bit into the spiced covered mango slice. He looked impressed with it. Addie turned to the black panther she studied him for a second before answering. 

“Because I know what’s it’s like to do something against your will.” She snatched the rum bottle from Steve’s hand, downed the liquid and tossed the bottle on the table. “My stepmother was an enhanced.” Addie scrubbed her face with her hands. She hunched over, pressing her forehead against the lip of the table. “She was also a pedophile.” The Avengers all shifted in their seats clearly uncomfortable with what she said. “I refuse to be like that fucking cunt.” Addie declared. She sat up. “Sure, I’ll do funny shit, make some guy drop his pants and walk in a circle screaming about his small dick, because he showed it to some unwilling teens. Sure, I'll have a rapist smash his head against the wall or have his friend kick his dick until it doesn’t work. But I will never force innocent people, children or animals to something…inhumane.” Tony toyed on his phone. 

“Your stepmother was Janie Keegan, right?” Addie looked up to see a picture of her stepmother floating over the table. Janie’s blue eyes bore in to her, her blonde hair never out of place. Addie snarled at the picture. She took a deep breath. “She was found in your residence shot in a burglary?” Addie clenched her hands into fist, the table started to shake. She nodded. “You were hidden.” 

“Stop.” Addie snapped. Tony raised an eyebrow at her, but ignored her plea. He moved through the crime scene photos. Picture after picture of the grizzly scene. 

“But the reports don’t make sense.” Addie stared at the photos mouth open. She snapped her glare to Tony. 

“Stop.” Addie snarled. 

“Tony drop it.” Steve spoke up sensing the pure rage coming off Addie. 

“It’s not the time tony.” Bucky spoke up. Tony ignored them. Continuing to slid through the photos, making his comments. The pictures of Janie’s disfigured face popped up. 

"Take her fucking picture off the screen!” Addie screamed surprising everyone. A photo of wounded eight-year-old Addie filled the screen. Black eye, cheek puffed up, lip slips black and blue bruises on her shoulders. But her eyes were defeated. Addie slammed her hands on the table, Tony flew back as well as the other avengers. all flying out of their seat as an invisible force shot at them. The glass planes were cracking and shaking with the same unseen force, the table burst in to pieces. “Stop!” She screamed falling from her seat on to her knees. 

The chairs and pieces of table flew around her in a flurry, Addie clutched at her head. Steve and Bucky gasped as the emotions ripped at their body, fogged memories invaded their minds. Addie covered in bruised begging for the pain to end, laughter, and a woman demanding Addie to be a good slave. 

The chairs and jagged pieces of debris flew at Tony, he stumbled back his Iron Man suit pulling itself over him as if sensing danger. The pieces stopped inches from impaling him, Addie screamed and they sped away slamming in to the glass panes shattering some and impaling a few walls. 

The Avengers moved quickly surrounding the young woman, weapons drawn. She was on her knees, clutching her head muttering to herself. Bucky shoved past his comrades, he took her in his arms glaring at them, daring them to hurt her. Steve was too stunned to say anything. 

“I’m not her, I’m not her.” She sobbed. “I’m not her!” She looked at Bucky. He was rubbing at her back. Trying to comfort her, he could feel the shame, anger and fear swirling through her, the same emotions he had felt when he realized what he did as the winter soldier. He looked up at Steve with a pleading look that Steve knew all too well. She reached out taking Bucky in her arms, whispering gibberish and begging the winter soldier to knock her out; she didn’t hurt anyone. She begged him; she was scared of hurting people. 

“You don’t know when to quit do you?” Snarled Bucky glaring at Tony. The avengers looked between the Iron Man and the sobbing young girl. Wanda was the first to drop her hands. The others watched her, knowing she could read the sobbing girl’s mind. 

“Bucky is right.” Everyone turned to her. “She’s ashamed, she’s wants forgiveness.” Slowly everyone lowered their weapons. They all turned to glare at their friend. Steve moved forward as Bucky picked up the sobbing young woman bridal style. Steve found himself kissing her on the back of her head whispering endearments, it seemed to calm her down. 

“We’ll talk later stark.” Steve snapped at they moved toward the elevator. The Avengers didn’t say anything but watched the trio leave. They all knew that tony had did it on purpose, just to see how she would react. He had wanted to see what she was capable of regardless of her state of mind. 

“So, I guess that was my fault.” He answered their angry looks. Wanda flicked her hand; he flew into an unbroken pane of glass. “Okay meeting over, see you later.” He called from the ground raising his hand in a thumbs up.


	3. Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky find the truth about Addie's visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I'm really in to this story right now. shorter chapter sorry.   
> trigger warnings:   
> suicide attempt mentioned.   
> alcoholic problem mentioned.
> 
> i think that's it for now.

Addie woke up to the feeling she was being watched, her head ached her mouth was dry. She felt sick too her stomach, the gag of vomiting at the back of her throat. She gave a groan as she sat up. Her hair fell around her face. 

“Fuck me.” She moaned sliding her hands through her hair. “I feel like shit.” She gagged. Her vision was blurry, her eyes felt dry and puffy. Had she been crying? She couldn’t remember, what did she do after her therapy appointment? 

“Well you drowned those little rum bottles like water, sweet cheeks.”a mysterious voice spoke up. A blurry figure moved in her line of sight. She screamed in fear kicking her foot out nailing a blurry figure in the stomach, who in turn slammed against a figure behind them. 

“What are you doing in my house!?” She screamed scrambling back on the bed pressing her back to the headboard. Her blurry vision cleared, and she saw Bucky and Steve sprawled out on the floor. “Bucky? Steve?” She asked moving away from the headboard crawling to the lip of the bed. They sat up with a impressed look on their faces. Bucky rubbed at his abdomen, Steve at his jaw, Bucky's head was harder than it looked. 

“You’re actually in our apartment doll.” Bucky informed her. “You have hell of a kick.” Her face burned red. She looked around in confusion and embarrassment. She noticed the bigger room. The softer bed, the decorated walls. 

“Your apartment?” She asked softly. Steve nodded pulling Bucky to his feet. 

“Yep. You came yesterday, remember?” Steve answered moving toward the door. “Let me get you something to eat.” Addie slid a hand through her hair. Her memory giving her bits and pieces of yesterday. She looked up at Bucky as he moved to sit next to her. 

“What time is it?” She asked softly. Bucky pulled out his phone. 

“Noon.” She cursed flopping back on the bed. Bucky stared down at her. “we figured you would need sleep.” Addie gave a sound of understanding as she placed her forearm against her eyes. She pulled her arm off her eyes as the memory of yesterday finally came back. 

“Therapy was pretty hard yesterday. So, I thought what the hell let's get drunk, again.” Addie answered. She remembered the incident with the billionaire dumbass. “Tony’s a dick.” She announced. Bucky gave a snort nodding. 

“Oh, he is, he got an earful from the girls yesterday.” Bucky informed Addie. “Especially Wanda.” Addie looked over at him. 

“No shit?” 

“No shit.” Addie stretched out with a small groan. She felt the desire zip through her, it was coming from Bucky. She sat up. 

“We need to talk.” She whispered noticing his eyes were on her chest. He looked up at her. The desire was getting stronger. She finally noticed she was dressed in only her black lacy underwear. Her bra, sweater and shorts were thrown on the chair nearby. “What the hell? When did I get naked?” She asked looking up at Bucky. 

“Last night, you woke up yelled at us about being ‘as hot as fucking elephant ass’ whatever that meant, then stripped down and went back to sleep.” Addie let out a sigh of relief. She moved to her feet gathering her clothes. She noticed a small pile of snacks, and a few rum bottles on the desk nearby, her wallet along with the items. 

“Look I came because I wanted to apologize.” She told Bucky as she pulled on her clothes. “The night I met you I forced you and Steve —” she was cut off as Steve entered the room in his hands was a tray of food: a simple sandwich and chips, with a glass of water. 

“You didn’t force us to do anything.” Steve stated setting the tray on the desk next to her. “Eat.” She shook her head. She watched Steve kiss Bucky gently on the temple, both men wrapping an arm around each other. Both men noticed a look pass over her face, before she turned away to finish dressing. 

“I did.” Her voice coming out soft. “ I used my situation to make you guys sleep with me.” She gave another sigh. Bucky and Steve watched her pull on her shorts. “It’s bad enough that we fucked.” She muttered. Steve and Bucky looked at each other. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun, then grabbed the sandwich biting into it. She turned toward them, chewing gently before swallowing. “I’m sorry guys.” She whispered. As she placed the sandwich back on the plate. “But I can’t do this. I can’t be your soulmate.” Bucky and Steve's eyes widen at her declaration. She could feel the sadness and disappointment coming off of them. 

“Why not?” Bucky asked softly moving to his feet next to Steve, who took his hand in his. Addie’s eyes glanced at their laced fingers then back at their faces. 

“I have my reasons.” She whispered looking away, she turned gathering her items and stuffing them back in her bra. “I have to go; I’m going to be late for work.” She whispered as she moved passed them. Bucky reached out grabbing her arm. She looked up at him. 

“talk to us, don’t shut us out.” Bucky whispered. She gave a small growl as she ripped her arm from his grip. 

“just drop it.” she snapped moving pass them. As she came to the hallway, she looked around confused. “where's the exit?” she asked. Steve pointed down the hall. They followed her in to the living room. She gave a quick look around before moving toward the closet door. 

“that’s the closet.” Steve called. She stopped, took a deep breath before turning to them. “the door is right here.” he moved to the front door opening it. She thanked him moving out the door the two followed. “just talk to us. Please.” she ignored them moving down the hall toward the elevator. 

“Addie.” Bucky reached out grabbing her arm. “why are being like this?” she gave a small sound of anger spinning to look at them. “don’t you want to get to know us? We're your soulmates.” she pulled her arm from him; he could see her eyes glossing over. Now that she was sober the two felt her emotions, first came sadness, then fear, and finally shame. She moved toward the elevator, they followed. 

“Addie, talk to us!” Steve pleaded. “just tell us anything! What's wrong?” Addie wiped at her eyes. 

“Because I’m embarrassed! I used you!” She shouted spinning on her heel to look at Bucky and Steve. Both men looked down at her in the surprised. “Both of you! I used you for sex. I didn’t want to but I wanted to feel alive!” She shouted tears forming. “I was selfish and I thought who was better to fuck? My fucking soulmates! But looking at you two, why am I gonna ruin a good thing?” both men looked at her with confusion. A sound caught her attention it was Tony and Bruce they were coming down the hall. Tony was drinking a protein shake; Bruce had a glass of ice water. 

“Oh no lover spat?” Tony asked as they stopped near the three. She glared at him. 

“Fuck off.” She snarled. He just grinned at her. 

“So, I looked into you last night.” She rolled her eyes, snatched Bruce's water, grabbed the front of Tony’s pant pulling it open dumping the water inside. Tony gave a sharp gasp. She let his pant snap shut. 

“Thank but no thanks.” She threw the glass over her shoulder before moving toward the elevator. “Keep ‘looking in’ on me asshole and I’ll make sure you’ll never see again.” She snapped as the elevator doors opened. She stepped in flipped Tony off. “See yah later Bruce.” He waved at her with a small smile. Once the elevator door closed Bucky couldn’t help but burst into laughter, Steve followed behind, Bruce covered his mouth. Tony looked up from staring down at his pants. 

“Did she really just do that?” Tony asked. But the three men just laughed at him. 

Steve and Bucky hovered around the window looking in the café that Addie worked at. She was behind the counter a false smile on her lips as she served moody customers. Tony had informed them where she worked after her departure. He requested they spill ice cold water down her shirt. 

“I’m nervous.” Steve told Bucky as he pulled the rim of his baseball cap lower on his forehead. The fake glasses on his face were slipping down his nose. he pushed them up. Bucky looked at him. 

“me too. She can kick our asses.” Bucky told his boyfriend. Steve nodded. Bucky adjusted his fake glasses. He nervously pulled his hood over his head. Steve rubbed Bucky’s back in reassurance. “she doesn’t want to talk to us Stevie. We should just walk away.” Steve looked down at Bucky. His blue eyes softening. It was true, if she didn't want them, they had to accept that loss. They both turned to look inside the café, but Addie was gone from behind the counter. They both let out a small sound of surprise as she stepped up to the window, rage enveloped them. 

“inside now.” she mouthed. Both men nodded hurrying to the front door. As they entered, they saw her near an empty table, she angrily pointed to the chairs beside her. “sit.” both men hurried to follow her directions. Bucky and Steve sat across from Addie, the hat she wore at work covered her eyes so they could see those beautiful brown orbs, but they could see the angry pout on her lips. 

“So, you guys follow me or something?” She asked sitting down. Bucky shook his head. 

“No, Tony knew where you were working. He found out last night.” She looked up at them. Her eyes blazing with anger. 

“Of fucking course, he knew. That guy’s a serious fucking creeper.” Steve snorted, but quickly covered it with a cough. Bucky couldn’t help but smile. “So, what are you doing here?” She asked studying their faces. 

“We wanted to talk. we never got to finish that conversation.” Steve spoke up. Addie gave a small sigh. She really didn’t want to finish that conversation. 

“Why are you still drinking?” 

“Why did you try to kill yourself?” Both men asked at the same time. She stared between the two, before looking around to make sure none of her coworkers heard them. She turned back to them an angry look on her face. 

“Look, I like you two, okay. But the whole soulmate threesome thing is just a funny way the fates did to mess with people.” She snapped leaning forward her voice low. “I told you drinking helps fog up my powers and why did I try to kill myself? My best fucking friend is dead. I have nothing to live for. You two have to understand, that a threesome soulmate thing will never work.” Steve opened his mouth she raised her hand to stop him. “No, conversation over. I need to get back to work.” Steve reached out grabbing her hand, stopping her from leaving. 

“please, just tell us why.” was all he said. She looked at him. He had this sad puppy dog look. She watched Bucky reach out grabbing Steve's freehand, his fingers automatically lacing Bucky’s. She stared at their hands, for a second before looking up at their faces. 

“because, of that.” she whispered pointing to their laced fingers. “I can’t break that. Everybody says having an extra soulmate is the best thing in the fucking world. it’s not.” she pulled her hand from Steve grip. “it’s nothing but fairytales, and let me tell you something about fairytales. fairytales are bullshit. I can't be a part of this,” she waved a hand at them. “because there is no, “being a part of this.” she took a breath her eyes glossing over. “you and Bucky were soulmates in the forties, that’s a lot of love. You two loving someone else? That would be impossible.” she wiped at her eyes. Steve and Bucky looked at each other. 

“what about us?” Steve asked. She looked at him. “what if we want to share our love?” Bucky reached out taking her hand in his. 

“what if we have so much more to offer?” Bucky leaned forward. “we want to be with you.” she gave a shaky laugh. 

“you don’t even know me.” Steve shook his head. 

“true, but That night,” Steve answered leaning forward voice low. “you showed us who you were. You were this funny, kind, strong woman. When we laid there talking, we learned so much from you.” Steve took her hand again, she let him. Addie thought about it. It was true, it wasn’t just sex with the three of them, they had spent the night talking as well. 

“what if I ruin everything?” 

“just give us a chance doll.” they both said. She looked up at them. Before Addie could answer, her name was called. She pulled from their grip moving to her feet. 

“I have to get back.” she whispered looking down at her feet. They nodded moving to their feet as well. She didn’t say anything as she practically ran to the counter. They watched her disappear behind a door that lead to the kitchen. 

“Well,” Steve stared looking at Bucky. “That went much better than I thought.” Bucky nodded. 

“I thought she was going to strangle us.” Bucky answered Steve nodded. 

“I guess we should go. At least we got some answers.” They took one last look at her as she helped a customer, sensing their gaze she looked up at them. She gave them a small wave with a sad smile before returning to the customer. They wave back before leaving the café. “Well, that’s progress.” Both men move toward the exit. As they moved through the street toward the Avengers tower. Bucky looked at Steve. 

“Will we see her again?” Bucky asked softly. Steve shrugged his shoulders. 

“When she’s ready to see us. When she’s ready to talk.” Bucky frowned. 

“She’s broken, like me.” Was all Bucky could say. Steve didn’t say anything but wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders kissing him on his head. Steve knew his boyfriend was right, she was broken, they just had to be patient.


	4. She's Been Up To What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter Addie reveals a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings in this chapter:suicide mention, alcohol mention, pegging mention, violence OH shit! i forgot! a slur is mentioned by a total asshole! f*g is used.  
> Okay, so I like writing Addie. she reminds me of that song 'sweet but a psycho' but she's not crazy just a little rough around the edges and she really doesn't care about what people think of her...i wish i was like that.

Steve and Bucky spent the next four months worrying about Addie. They hadn’t been able to feel anything from her. They thought she was probably drunk somewhere, which worried them. They had gone to her job looking for her, but her coworkers had told them that she had requested work off for the unforeseeable future. When questioned why, the coworkers shrugged not knowing. They informed the super soldiers that Addie was really private with her life.

They had a feeling she might have been out of town. Since they felt nothing. With soulmates that tend to happen when you haven’t been marked, they also noticed their timers were fading, that also tend to happen as well when not marked. they wanted to find her, to see how she was doing. If she was out of town, they wouldn’t know if she killed herself. She had to have their marks in order for them to sense she was in danger. 

Every time Bucky or Steve got hurt, they made sure to question Addie. She never answered their pain. They stopped after the third month, hurt that she never gave them any thought. Bucky and Steve tried not to think of the worse scenario, but they couldn’t help it. It wasn’t until one day they both felt a pain erupt on their thigh, they watched in awe as the words “don’t worry about me boys, see you soon.” glowed along their skin before disappearing. they knew they had to wait. So, Bucky and Steve threw themselves into their work excited that their soulmate was going to visit soon. 

“I can’t believe you sucker-punched that protester.” Steve told Bucky as they moved toward the gym. Steve was using his disappointed voice. Bucky frowned, he hated it when Steve used his disappointed voice it made him feel small, like he was a child all over again. 

“he called us a slur Steve!” Bucky argued pouting. “I had to!” 

“you gave them another reason for them to fight you for being an Avenger!” Bucky rolled his eyes. “You have to show these people you’re not like that anymore! I bet someone recorded it Buck!” Steve sounded angry now. Bucky stopped in the middle of the hallway. He pouted. Anger rushing through him. The protesters had returned only a few weeks ago. After what Addie had did, they stopped surrounding the tower. It had been a blissfully four months of silence. Until Bucky made headlines again when he save a family from a mugging, then the protest began again claiming that Bucky hired the family for a PR stunt. 

The day he saved the family, Bucky had gone to get gelato for Steve, since his boyfriend was dealing with a ton of work, and worrying nonstop about their ‘possibly dead’ soulmate and he wanted his super soldier to relax. After buying the treat He had decided to cut through the alleys and came upon the family being mugged. He broke the mugger's arms, tossing him in the trash can. The family ran off without a thank you. He didn’t care, all he wanted was to eat gelato with his boyfriend. He didn’t realize he had been recorded until after he and Steve watched the news that night. 

“Addie would have punched them.” Bucky whispered thinking about their impulsive soulmate. If she had been with them, she would have cheered Bucky on for sucker punching that Phobic asshole, then punch the asshole herself. That thought brought a small smile to his lips. He could see her now, turning up to him smiling up at him with that mischievous glint in her eye. “She wouldn’t have cared.” Steve turned to him. His boyfriend was adorable, his arms crossed angrily across his chest, his lip jutted out in a pout his hair in disarray from the fight. Steve stopped in his stride. Bucky won’t look at him as Steve approached him. Steve took a breath, placing his hands on Bucky's arms. 

“look, Addie isn’t an Avenger, and if she was, she would get reprimanded as well. Or she would behave.” Bucky raised an eyebrow looking at him. Steve laughed. “okay, bad example. Addie would have totally punched them and laugh.” Bucky nodded. Steve pulled him close wrapping his arms around Bucky, Bucky hugged him back. They gave each other a quick kiss. “thank you, Bucky, for protecting my honor. But there’s going to be hell to pay later. Now let’s go.” they moved toward the gym holding hands. 

“Hell hath no fury like a fucking woman pissed off!” A familiar voice screamed as Bucky and Steve passed the training room toward the gym. In wonder They looked in seeing through the glass panels Addie choke holding Tony. Rhodey, Carol, Vision, and Wanda watched on the side line all four wearing workout clothes and covered in sweat Leaning against each other watching the two with amusement. 

Tony, on the other hand was on his knees dressed in black sweats and a black wife beater, Addie clinging on his back like an angry koala. Her arm wrapped around his throat. “Fucking choke pissant!” Addie shouted. Tony struggled in her hold. “Just give in Stark!” 

“no fucking way.” both men muttered, before moving inside the room. “Addie!” they shouted excitement bursting through them. Addie looked up as they barreled toward her. She tossed Tony aside as they decided to tackle her to the ground. “We were so worried about you!” They shouted. Addie grinned up at them, each of them sat on one of her legs. “We couldn’t feel anything! We were scared you drank yourself to death!” She gave a laugh. 

“Yeah, I figured you would think that, but nope I’m fine. I was out of town.” She reached up cupping their faces. They lean into her touch like puppies starved for attention. “I had to have a little Addie time.” Tony was groaning from the ground. Addie turned to look at the older man a second before looking back at her soulmates. “sorry I didn’t find you guys, I crashed in to this asshole and decided I had to teach him a lesson from last time.” She sat up as soon as she did Bucky and Steve hugged her tightly Clutching at her like two children that were afraid to let go of their favorite toy. She couldn’t help but smile. “hey I’m fine.” She ran her hands through each of their hair, against her better judgement she hesitantly gave each man a kiss on the temple. She could feel their happiness and excitement. She wanted to bath in it. 

“As much as I like this reunion,” Tony’s voice interrupted them. Addie, Bucky and Steve turned to Tony; he was standing up now. “I still have to win against her.” Addie gave a fart sound in his direction. 

“I totally won!” 

“No, you didn’t.” 

“I had you in a choke hold!” 

“Lucky grab. Come on” She looked at the others against the glass wall. They gave her a hopeless ’what are we gonna do about it, sorry he’s an idiot.’ look. 

“This guy am I right?” She smiled at them, before turning to Steve and Bucky as they pulled away from her. “Alright cuties, let me beat the living hell out of Tony and we’ll talk okay?” Both men looked between the two in question. 

“What exactly is going on here?” Steve asked as he and Bucky climbed off her. Both tugging her to her feet. 

“Well I teleported in the meeting room scaring Vision and Wanda,” she leaned close covering the side of her mouth with her hand. “They were totally making out.” carol and Rhodey snorted looking at the two in question. 

“Addie.” Wanda warned. The mohawk girl turned to her smiling. 

“What? You two make an adorable couple!” Vision had a shy almost blush look on his face. Wanda smiled taking Vision’s hand in hers. “Anyway, they offered to help me find you guys, but we crashed into billionaire dumbass and i challenged him to a fight since he was a total asshat last time we spoke.” She smiled up at her soulmates. “I know I’m not gonna need luck kicking his ass but hell.” She groped Steves ass and Bucky's before moving pass them toward tony. Both men stunned by that bold grab, she winked at them over her shoulder before turning back to Tony. She pulled off her zip up hoodie revealing a sleeveless crop top that had captain marvel on the front. Addie pointed to her shirt then pointed to Carol. “Love you girl.” Carol gave her a smile shaking her head with silent laughter. Addie stretched out, her black high waisted skinny jeans stretching with her moves, she muttered about flexibility, she then turned to tony. “get ready stank!” 

“Oh, like I never heard that before!” Tony snapped jumping from foot to foot like a boxer. Steve looked between the two. He was worried Addie could get hurt, but at the same time her tiny body was filled with pure rage. Steve wondered if she might hurt tony. 

Tony moved toward her, she teleported out of his way appearing behind him to grab him by the back of the shirt tossing him in to the glass. He bounced off moving toward her again, she danced away from his grabby hands. He kicked out his leg catching her in the knee, she cried out stumbled to her feet, as she fell forward, she rolled kicking out her leg to catching him in the face. 

“You thought bitch!” She teased as she landed, she shot toward him. He raised his hands catching her fist. He swung her around tossing her aside, she gave a small yelp as she flew. However, Addie gently bounced off the wall, she floated toward Stark. “Oh yeah! I can totally do this!” She told Tony as she gently floated to her feet. Addie gave a triumphant Laugh pumping her fist in the air. Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Show off.” He told her. She stuck out her tongue at him. “Now come at me.” He made a come here gesture with both hands. She launched at him floating off the ground with speed he didn't think she had, realizing that she was going too fast she veered to the left slamming in to the glass pane, she bounced off rolling to the ground. Bucky and Steve flinched at the pain that hit their whole left side. 

“Addie!” Both men as well as the others moved toward her. She raised a hand climbing to her feet, she pushed her hair back, she looked at Tony eyes narrowing. 

“You ready?” Tony asked. She nodded. 

“Yeah, I can do this all day, old man.” She announced raising her fist in a fighting pose. Steve and Bucky looked at each other with a smile. Bucky found himself reaching out clasping Steve's hand in his. Bucky couldn’t help but be reminded of Steve, when they were kids. Tiny body full of fight, ready to take on anyone that was a bully. 

She flew in to Tony, he braced himself, she wrapped her arms around his waist tossing him aside. he rolled to his feet jumping up flying toward her. Addie turned in time to see him fist coming toward her face, with a small yelp she raised her hands, tony bounced off an invisible force it sent him straight through the glass pane. There was a stunned moment of silence before Addie ran after him jumping through the broken glass, the other followed. Tony laid on his back, eyes closed. 

“oh shit! Tony! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know I could even do that!” Addie told his unconscious form as she fell to her knees next to him. Steve and the others warning her of the glass, but she ignored everyone. She was on the verge of tears as she pulled Tony’s head on her lap. Bucky and Steve crouched down next to her, checking Tony’s vitals. Addie looked up at the others apologizing. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Wanda crouched down placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s fine. You didn’t do it on purpose.” Addie looked up at her, eyes glossed over. A terrified look on her face. Wanda could hear her mind screaming and blurred images pushed at her. Addie looked back down at Tony. 

“Oh, please don’t be dead!” 

“Baby Doll,” Bucky caught her attention. She looked at him eyes wide. “it’s okay.” she shook her head. He could feel the fear and the worry pulsing through him, he felt the tears at his eyes. Steve nodded agreeing with his boyfriend. She shook her head. 

“no, it’s not! Pepper's gonna sue me!” 

“is that what you’re worried about?” Steve asked, trying to hide his grin with his hand. She was adorable. she nodded. 

“I don’t have that kind of money!” she wailed. Tony gave a groan. His eyes fluttering open. Addie and the others looked down at him 

“What the hell?” He asked as Steve and Rhodey helped him sit up. Tony ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Addie who was shaking. 

“I’m sorry!” She cried hugging him tightly. “I’m so sorry.” He looked down at her in shock. 

“Shit, kid. If you keep showing off, we might just make you an avenger.” Steve saw the soft smile on Tony's lips. Addie pulled away from the older man. “Okay consider that payback for last time.” He patted her wearily on the shoulder. 

“Are you hurt?” She asked softly. Tony gave a groan as he worked his arm. 

“Yeah,” he turned to rhodey. “You think I should go to the hospital wing?” Rhodey nodded wrapping an arm around tony’s waist helping him to his feet. 

“Yeah, I think you should, buddy.” Rhodey answered as he and carol helped tony down the hallway. Addie was helped to her feet by Steve and Bucky. 

“You think Pepper would dress up as a nurse for me?” Tony asked as they moved toward the elevator. Addie looked up at Wanda as she noticed the other woman looking down at her. 

“I’m sorry.” Addie blurted out. Wanda gave her a smile shaking her head. 

“Nothing to apologize for.” The telepath gave Addie a gentle hug. “It’s was pretty funny.” 

“Wanda.” Vision’s tone sounded disapproving, Wanda turned to her boyfriend smiling. Vision gave her a small smile. “Be sure to visit him later.” Vision patted Addie on her head. She nodded wiping at her face. Wanda gave Addie another hug before they gave their good byes to Bucky and Steve. 

Addie moved in to the training room to grab her sweater, Bucky and steve watched her pick up a backpack that was pink it was covered in unicorns and rainbows. 

“Okay boys,” she smiled up at them as she moved toward them again. “I say I buy lunch and we have a nice chat.” Both men nodded. 

“Can we change first?” Bucky asked, he waved a hand down his outfit. “This isn’t as comfortable as it looks.“ Addie laughed nodding. 

“I’ll say.” Steve said as he pulled at the back of his pants. 

“Of course.” She studied the two a small smile on her lips. “I mean you guys look hot as fuck, but I want you guys to be comfortable.” 

Addie sat on the couch taking in the living room, she hadn’t been able to be comfortable the last time. The tv was on, and she could hear Bucky and Steve in the shower excitedly speaking, she smiled when she felt their excitement flow through her. 

“We have video of the winter soldier attacking an innocent protester!” Addie looked up at the tv in time to see a video play, who took the video was next to the protester, it was silent which was weird. Then Bucky knocked the protester to his ass with his flesh hand. The video was gone and replaced by people sitting around a table in a news room. “see! He attacked an innocent person!” The man that sat next to a pretty brunette pointed. The brunette rolled her eyes 

“If you’re going to play a video at least play the right one!” The video played again, this time there was sound and from a different angle. It showed Bucky and Steve moving toward the tower, Steve holding Bucky’s hand, ignoring the shouting from the protesters. Bucky had his hood pulled up. 

“You fags!” A voice screamed. Video Bucky pulled his hand from Steve’s turning to the man who screamed. Steve reached out to grab Bucky, but the brunette pulled from his grip. Steve was soon distracted by other protesters screaming at him. 

“The fuck you say?” He asked. The man that screamed at them stared up at Bucky a smirk on his face. Addie recognized him; it was the asshole from last time! Didn’t she make him suck his friends dick? She returned to the video. 

“I said you’re fags.” The man smiled at Bucky. “You’re not going to do shit, fag.” The man sang out the word. Bucky pulled back his flesh hand punching the man in the face. Steve grabbed Bucky by the arm as protesters swarmed Bucky grabbing at his hair and punching at him, Bucky fought back shoving them with full strength send a few flying backwards. A loud gunshot was heard, people screamed, some ran for it. The camera moved showing Natasha walking up next to men, a gun in her hand. 

“Come on.” she told the two moving toward the tower. The video ended as agents from inside the tower gently told the people to move along. 

Addie felt a burst of anger. how dare people treat them like that!? She made a mental note to find that guy and make sure he suffers, slowly. She might have Tony look in to the asshole’s life and find his dirty little secrets to show the world. 

“Now, I say he had all the right to do that.” The brunette said looking to the guest who was pouting. “Calling them a slur? He deserved that!” 

“Your so-called hero is a monster, he punched before talking!” 

“The man started it! Just last week he had saved a family! Bucky Barnes is a hero.” 

“He’s a monster.” 

The tv turned off. Addie looked up to see Bucky standing behind the couch a sad look on his face. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, his black pants slung low on his hips, a towel wrapped around his shoulders. Addie’s eyes skimmed over their soulmate timer; her name nor mark burned on his skin. She looked up at his face, noticing his sad pout. 

“You shouldn’t watch that.” He whispered moving to sit across from her. She bit her lip in thought. She had heard about the trouble Bucky was going through, she felt for him. There were times where she would watch the news, she would want to teleport near him just to hold him…it was a strange feeling to care about someone other than Izzy. She noticed that he was staring at her. 

“Well, that asshole deserved it. So high five!” She smiled at him. Bucky gave her a shy smile holding out his flesh arm. They high fived. Addie got up moving next to Bucky, she sat on his left side, her eyes on his metal arm. Bucky felt his heart pound against his ribcage, as her fingers gently ghosted the metal. “it’s really pretty.” She whispered. He felt her finger brush his hand, he watched as she laced her fingers through his. She looked up at him. “Now, if I ever see that asshole again, I’m making sure he never talks in his life time.” Bucky smiled. 

“Well, he had to have his jaw wired.” Steve spoke up. Addie and Bucky looked up at him, he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. “Just got off the phone with Pepper.” Addie and Bucky looked at each other, a second before looking back at Steve. 

“We care, why? He deserved it.” Addie stated. Steve smiled moving toward them, he sat on the coffee table handing Bucky a navy-blue long-sleeved tee. Bucky pulled off the towel tossing it on the couch. He gently let go of Addie’s hand to pull on the shirt. 

“Oh, he did.” Steve smiled at Addie, he reached out cupping her face in his hands. “But there are ways to deal with these problems, legal and correct ways.” Addie pouted. She rolled her eyes. 

“Sucky ways.” She muttered. Steve laughed, he looked between Addie and Bucky, in many ways she reminded him of Bucky. He kissed her gently on the head. He saw her face flush red, she pulled from his grip. “I’m hungry.” She muttered, cheeks red. 

The three sat in a booth at one of Addie’s favorite diners. Addie sat across from them, watching Bucky and Steve discuss what they wanted to order. She noticed they both wore fake glasses, Steve had on a baseball cap, Bucky had his hair pulled back in a bun. Bucky absentmindedly playing with hoodie string. She noticed the leather gloves he wore. Her eyes skimming over his left arm. She knew he had to hide his arm, or they would get harassed by protesters or people that disagreed with the choice the Avengers made. She thought it was a waste to hid his arm, it was so cool looking. 

“What’s good here doll?” Bucky asked looking up at Addie. She smiled. 

“do you want me to order for you guys?” Bucky and Steve looked at each other. 

“Yeah, that would be great!” Steve answered Placing the menu down in front of him. Folding his hands together smiling at Addie. Their waitress come up next to them. She gave a sound of happiness. 

“Addie!” The waitress greeted the smaller woman with a hug. “Long time no see!” Addie nodded giving her a smile. 

“Yeah, I left town for a while, Mary.” She answered. Mary glanced at Bucky and Steve before looking back at Addie. 

“Ready to order Hun?” Addie nodded. 

“Yeah, can we get an ‘all-American boy’, ‘a Hot Greaser’, and a ‘my fair lady’, a root beer float, a cherry cow and a sea salt caramel shake. Then for the appetizer we’ll get an order of disco fries.” Mary smiled at Addie as she finished ordering. 

“Okay hun, I’ll get that order in.” Addie turned to the boys as Mary moved away. They were smiling at her, watching her. She hated how patient they were with her. How much they reminded her of Izzy... She felt the tightness of anxiety in her chest. She knew she had to tell them. She knew she had to be clean about everything. She studied their faces, the last time she spoke to them, she felt their sadness, their hurt, but there was that small glimmer of something that made her crave it. It was a caring emotion, something she never really felt. 

“Addie?” Steve asked softly. She looked at him being ripped out of her thoughts. “what’s wrong Baby?” 

“I did try to kill myself.” She spoke softly. She decided just to rip the band aid off. Steve and Bucky's mouth went slack at her confession. Just like that the words spilled from her mouth. “I blame myself for Izzy's death. when I get scared, my powers don’t work.” She felt her eyes water up the memory of that day. “I couldn’t use my powers, no matter how hard I tried.” Steve and Bucky reached out taking her hand in theirs. “I couldn’t save her.” Without a word the men let go of her hands moving to sit on either side of her. They wrapped her in their arms hugging her as she cried. “you know before I ran to get help, she forgave me! As she died, she told me it was okay.” She gave a small sob. “She knew, she knew I couldn’t use my powers when I was scared and she was okay with it.” Bucky and Steve kissed her gently on the head. They honestly had no idea what to say. So, they just listened to her. “I thought maybe if I kill myself it would make up for Izzy dying, but you two had to be heroes.” She teased a smile buried in her words. Bucky and Steve grinned at her. 

“Is that when you started to drink, because of Izzy dying?” Steve asked softly. Addie nodded. 

“Yeah, to numb myself.” She smiled at them. “But, guess what! I’m sober four month today.” They congratulated her with smiles and hugs. “Yep, I was at my lowest after our talk at my work. I wanted to feel something you know? so I went to this dingy bar I met some guy, tall, black hair, British. I was drunk out of my mind, Went back to his place. As I was pegging him,” Bucky and Steve looked at each other, then back down to her. They didn’t say anything. Bucky was impressed that she was open sexually. “I couldn’t help but think about you guys. How you wanted to give me a chance. I never had somebody or somebodies want that with me. Honestly, I never thought I would find my soulmates you know. So, after I chased my orgasm with this stranger, I left to better myself.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “better myself for you guys…” she whispered softly. Before Bucky and Steve could question her, Marry appeared next to them. 

“Okay! Here are the disco fries!” Mary announced setting down a plate that was stacked with French fries covered in gravy, shredded cheese sour cream and bacon bits. She placed down the drinks as well. “Anything… Addie what’s wrong hunny?” Addie shook her head. 

“I’m fine.” She smiled up at Mary, who looked between Bucky and Steve with a questioning look. “I promise. just getting some stuff off my chest.” Mary accepted that answer, nodded before patting Addie affectionally on the head before leaving the trio. Addie looked at her soulmates. “dig in Dolls.” 

“Wow that looks good!” Steve said as he reached for the fries, Bucky nodded grabbing a fry. 

“You guys should try the sea salt caramel shake, it’s so yummy!” Addie told the guys as they dug in the appetizer, and just like that their lunch went on happier terms. 

“Oh, man baby doll.” Steve groaned rubbing at his stomach. “That was good.” Addie nodded sipping on the cherry cow, Bucky had decided he liked the milkshake more than the other drinks so he took it for himself. 

“I know I love this place.” She told them as she leaned back in resting her head on their arms. Bucky finished his shake, reaching over to grab the root beer float that Steve didn’t finish. 

“I can go for dessert.” Bucky announced. Addie looked up at him. “I’m thinking gelato or cake.” 

“They have a pie here.” She told Bucky; he made a sound of interest. Addie passed him the dessert menu. Steve groaned. 

“Thinking about pie is making me sick.” Steve announced moving to place his head on Addie’s shoulder. Addie laughed rubbing his tummy. 

“I told you to slow down.” 

“But it was so good!” Steve groaned. Bucky snorted. 

“Hey it’s my friends!” A jolly voice sang. The three looked up to see Thor, Valkyrie and Loki making their way to their table, all three Asgardians were in civilian clothing. Steve and Bucky heard Addie curse. “What are you three doing here?” Thor asked sitting down across from the trio, Valkyrie smiled at Addie as she slid in next to Thor, Loki followed a small smile on his lips. 

“Hello Addie.” Loki greeted the mohawk woman completely ignoring Steve and Bucky. Thor gave his brother a disapproving look. She nodded not saying anything. “How are you love?” She mumbled an answer. Bucky, Steve and Thor watched Addie with interest, from the short time they knew her, she wasn’t one to keep her mouth shut. “Don’t be shy. The last time we saw each other you demanded my attention.” Addie glared at Loki. Valkyrie rolled her eyes at Loki, before turning to Addie. 

“I heard you threw Stark through a window.” She smiled at the young woman. Addie looked at her, eyes wide. 

“It was an accident! I didn’t know I could do that.” She explained. 

“Yeah, it was pretty funny.” Bucky spoke at the same time, Steve smacked Bucky in the shoulder. “It was!” 

“I say, he deserved it for what he did to the little one!” Thor told Valkyrie. “It was horrible, watching the little one cry made my heart ache.” Valkyrie studied Addie as the mohawk girl gave Thor a grateful smile. 

“I heard about that too. I was busy on a mission, but if I had there, I would have thrown him through a window as well.” Valkyrie gave Addie a seductive smile, as she reached out taking the young woman’s hand in hers. Bucky and Steve felt a slash of desire through them, it was from Addie. They looked down at her, to see her face red. She was stammering to answer the warrior. Loki glared at Valkyrie. Thor looked between the two with a questioning look. 

“Now tell me dear.” Loki spoke up, Addie turned to him. “You’ve been ignoring me for the past four months. I do have to say I’m hurt. Especially since we spent those three days so…carefree.” She cleared her throat, avoiding Steve and Bucky’s glances. Thor turned to look at Loki then Addie confusion lacing his face. 

“Why would she be with you if she has her soulmates brother?” Thor asked scratching under his eyepatch. Loki’s head snapped to look at Addie, his eyes blazing with fury. 

“What?” 

“Tada…” Addie sang holding her hands up, she cupped Steve and Bucky’s jaw in her hands. “These are my soulmates.” She answered. Loki took a breath, there was a flash of hurt on his face, but it was soon replaced with a neutral look. He leaned back finally glancing between the two men on either side of her. 

“I see. Congratulations, love.” He then moved to his feet toward the counter of the diner. Bucky and Steve felt the shame and guilt rip through them. 

“I never meant to hurt him.” She whispered. Valkyrie waved a dismissive hand. 

“It’s just Loki, he’ll try to stab Thor later and be fine.” Thor nodded. 

“How do you know Loki baby doll?” Bucky asked. She looked up at him. 

“He was the guy I met at the bar…the one I pegged.” She answered innocently. Valkyrie and Thor choked on the drinks they snatched from Steve and Bucky. 

“Oh, wow. You two are going to have so much fun with his one.” Valkyrie said, she took another sip of the cherry cow watching Addie. “Lucky.” Addie’s face turned red. She looked over at Loki, he was sitting on the stool at the front counter, she noticed he was pouting as he skimmed over the menu. 

“Excuse me.” She whispered as she stood up, Bucky moved out of the booth to let Addie by. “I’m going to talk to him.” The four nodded as she moved toward the god of Mischief. 

“Am I a bad person if I want her to punch him?” Bucky asked. Steve shook his head. 

“No, Loki deserves to be punched some times.” Thor answered. Valkyrie nodded grabbing the dessert menu to look over the options. 

“Hey,” Addie said softly. Loki looked up, his eyes narrowing at her. “I know I should have told you I have soulmates.” He rolled his eyes. “I know you’re mad at me. I'm sorry.” He placed down the menu, reached out gently placing his hands on her hips pulling her close, so she was between his thighs. He reached out pushing her hair behind her ear. A stab of jealousy ran through her, she knew her boys were watching. 

“Love, I’m not mad about you having soulmates, I’m upset because of this.” He undid his suit sleeve and exposed a timer that had zeros and the word “show me what that mouth can do.” On his forearm. Addie gasped. 

“Are you fucking serious!?” She asked grabbing his arm. “I don’t have one!” Loki burst in to laughter. She looked at him in confusion and watched as the timer disappeared in a green glimmer. “You fucking asshole!” She snarled hitting him in the arm. He laughed harder. 

“You should have seen your face!” He howled catching the attention of the other customers. “You were so scared!” She stared at him, before laughing along with him. 

“Oh, shit that was a good one!” She shook her head. “I was like how the hell am I going to deal with three soulmates!” Loki nodded calming down. 

“Think of that as payback.” He told her his hands back on her hips. She reached down taking his hands in her. 

“I’m sorry, Loki. I was drunk out of my mind. I wanted to feel…” she sighed. “Something.” He nodded. 

“I am guilty of the same thing.” He leaned in to kiss her gently on the cheek. “but We can still be friends, right?” He asked. She nodded. 

“Yeah of course! You're pretty fun! Just don’t tell the others I had any part with our ‘adventures.” she whispered leaning close. He gave a chuckle nodding as she pulled away. He looked over to Steve and the others, he noticed both super soldiers were frowning in their direction. He turned back to Addie before kissing her again but this time on the forehead. “i really am sorry Loki.” 

“Now, don’t worry about my feelings. Go, have fun with your soulmates.” He let her go. She reached out grabbing Loki’s cheek in her fingers, she pulled the skin, he gave a yelp. 

“Call me if you wanna chat asshole.” She told him letting his cheek go. he nodded pouting and rubbing at the sore area. 

“You think your soulmates would mind if we had a friend with benefits relationship? ” Loki asked aloud as Steve and Bucky moved up next to them. “you make the cutest faces.” Addie hit him in the arm. He turned to the super soldiers. “Ah, gentlemen we were just thinking about you.” Loki had a mischievous grin on his face. Bucky and Steve glared down at the Asgardian. 

“We should go baby.” Bucky said grabbing Addie’s hand pulling her close to him. She nodded. Loki stood up dusting his pant off, he nodded his head to Bucky and Steve before moving to the table where Thor and Valkyrie sat. Addie called a good bye to Valkyrie and Thor, then gave Mary a twenty-dollar tip. As the three moved out the diner, Bucky and Steve took her hands in theirs. 

“Now what?” Addie asked looking up at Steve and Bucky. 

“I say a walk-through Central Park and you can tell us all about your time with Loki.” Steve answered Bucky nodded. Addie laughed shaking her head. 

“We just got drunk, had tons of sex and went our separate ways.” she answered. Bucky and Steve couldn’t help but feel envious and jealous that Loki had spent such an intimate time with their soulmate, but they couldn’t really blame her, grief made people do crazy things. 

“hey, I still didn’t get my dessert.” Bucky gave a fake pout. Addie turned to him. 

“To Central Park we can get dessert there!” She declared raising their hands in the air. Both men smiled down at her. 

The three sat on a park bench eating their dessert, all three decided on popsicles. Addie sat between them. They watched people watched making comments on dogs, and laughing at Addie’s jokes. They found out awfully quick just how much animals like Addie. The dogs passing by would move toward the young woman demanding pats. A large mastiff tried to sit on her lap, the owner apologized profusely but Addie told they she could die happy. They spoke of her time away, she told them about rehab and she really missed them. The super soldiers told her about their missions, or what they could tell her. They chatted about the avengers. 

“I made up my mind.” Addie spoke after a few minutes of silence. “I think I want to give us a try.” Bucky and Steve looked down at her, she was looking at her shoes the tip of her shoe toying with a random rock. Excitement cut through her. “But if I sense any disruption between the two of you because of me, I’ll leave the relationship.” She looked up at them. “Is that okay?” 

“Yes,” Bucky answered. “Yes, that fine. Right Stevie?” Steve nodded. 

“Yeah.” She smiled up at them. 

“Okay, a kiss to seal the deal?” She asked. Both men smiled at her, Bucky was first, he kissed her gently, she turned to Steve once Bucky pulled away, he kissed her the same way. Bucky and Steve kissed as well. 

“What the fuck?” A voice snarled. The three looked up to see a man standing near them glaring at them with disgust. “That fucking nasty.” He snarled. “There are children here.” He told them. 

“Go fuck yourself asshole!” Addie told the old man. “The only child I see is your bitch ass whining about a kiss.” Steve slapped a hand on Addie’s mouth moving her to her feet Bucky followed. They moved her to leave the area not wanting to deal with asshole right now, or draw attention. 

“The fuck you say to me bitch?” The old man snarled following them, trying to get close to Addie. She ripped herself from Steve’s hold. 

“You fucking heard me!” She snarled marching up at the man. “You ruined a complete magical moment asshole!” Addie shouted. 

“Fuck you bitch!” 

“Is that the only words you fucking know, you cunt!?” Addie shouted then proceeded to shove her popsicle in his mouth. “Fucking choke on it bitch!” She shouted kicking him in the groin as he bent over she shoved the popsicle deeper in his mouth, he in fact begun to choke on it. She punched him in the face, he stumbled back, she never let the popsicle go following his movement. Steve and Bucky watched her; they had no idea what to actually do in this situation. There was a dash of pride that their soulmate could take care of herself, but at the same time...they were superheroes. 

“Hey!” Addie looked up to see two police officers moving toward them. Addie let the popsicle go taking a step back in fear. 

“Oh shit! Run Dolls! Police!” She shouted punching the man one more time before she took off. “I can’t go back to jail!” 

“Addie! Wait! We’re Avengers, we can deal with this!” Steve shouted after her, but she was too far away to hear. Bucky was laughing, Steve was shaking his head with silent laughter. A few people had stopped to watch her run away. 

“I’ll go get her.” Bucky dropped his popsicle on the man on the ground before running after Addie. Steve watched Bucky take off with speed, he turned to the officers. Trying to come up with an excuse for what they saw. 

“So, how are you?” He asked, cursing himself that was lame. The officers looked between the man on the ground and Steve. 

“You’re Captain America, right? We honestly just wanted to get an autograph and selfie.” One of them answered. Steve smiled at them. The man on the ground groaned. 

“Sure.”


	5. That's a Big Step Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something sets Addie off, Bucky gets jealous, and they find out more about their reckless soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, am i the only person that thinks friends should platonically hold hands, cuddle or hype each other up? men and women? since i like it, i'm gonna put it in my story. now, unless stated that they are a couple in my fic, they will platonically do things.
> 
> warning in this chapter: Smut between Bucky and Steve, insinuated smut with Addie, talking of addictions and Addie foul language

Steve woke up to the sound of whispering, he rolled his head to see Addie on her cellphone by the window, her back to him. Bucky was splayed out on his lap on the couch. The only light in the room was from the TV. He gave a soft groan as he stretched his arms over his head. 

After the incident in Central park, they decided to visit Tony in the hospital wing. Pepper assured Addie that everything was okay, and that tony would (sadly) be back to his normal self. Pepper then ushered the three out telling them that they should spend time together not visit the pain in the ass. 

As they made way to the elevator Bucky suggested a movie marathon and a night in was the best bet for relaxation. They got snacks, gathered their favorite movies, made the living room in to a fort. Sometime between ‘Phantom of the opera’ and ‘Roman holiday’ a pillow fight broke out. Steve had to save the snacks from being thrown around when Addie decided that tackling Bucky in to the pillow fort was a better idea than hitting with pillows. 

At the end credits of ‘roman Holiday’ Addie was sobbing against Steve and Bucky demanding that wasn’t the end of the movie, That the Ann and Joe loved each other that they belonged together! Steve and Bucky comforted her by watching her favorite move ‘Dracula’ with Gary Oldman. They never watched it before and were intrigued by her choice of movie. She excitedly told them that she was a kid when she watched it for the first time. Half way through the movie Steve wondered how in the world did her parents let her watch that? Bucky enjoyed the movie asking questions. Addie excitedly answered them. After the movie Addie announced she was sad remembering the ending to ‘Roman Holiday’ and demanded to be cuddled. They ended up spending the rest of the night talking, eventually the three fell asleep on top of each other on the couch. 

“what time is it?” he asked as he looked back at her but she was gone. Bucky snorted rolling over falling to the ground. He sat up with a start looking around confused. 

“what?” Bucky asked sliding his hands through his hair. Steve looked around for Addie. Bucky moved to sit next to Steve yawning. “What’s going on?” Addie came from the bathroom, she hurried to pull on her shoes. 

“It’s about two in the morning. I’m sorry guys I have to go. Izzy’s mom is having an episode.” she told them as she pulled on her zipped up hoodie. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” she grabbed her backpack. Steve and Bucky stood up as she moved toward the door. She stopped as her hand grabbed the door knob. She looked over her shoulder at them. She let go of the door before hurrying toward them taking both men in her arms, they hugged her back. “thank you.” she whispered. She looked up at them. “Thank you for being patient.” she let them go hastily then left the apartment without another word. 

“she’ll be back.” Steve assured Bucky as he hugged his boyfriend. Bucky hugged him back tightly. He wasn’t worried if she was going to be back, he was worried that something might set her off. 

Bucky and Steve didn’t see Addie the next day, they were worried that something had set her off. They had no idea what she was up to and they had forgot to get her phone number. It wasn’t until later that night the two men were awaken by the immense feeling of heartache, sobs tore from their throats. All they could do was hold on to each other and cry. 

“we need to find her.” Bucky whimpered as they felt her sadness subside. Steve shook his head. 

“if we go and find her it can break her trust in us.” Steve wiped at his eyes. “we have to wait for her to come to us.” Bucky gave a frustrated groan. Steve gave a gasp as desired ripped through him. Bucky arched against Steve whimpering as he felt the same thing. The two were bombarded with pleasure, they felt the heat spread through their body. 

“Steve?” Bucky whispered. Steve cursed; Addie was with somebody. He cried out as the phantom pleasure ripped through him. Bucky rolled on top of Steve kissing him hard on the mouth. His hips rolling in to Steve's his cock rubbing against the blondes. “fuck.” he muttered as Steve reached up kissing Bucky along the neck and jaw, fingers digging in to his hips. The pleasure was too much, the need was suffocating them. 

“Bucky.” Steve groaned as Bucky's hand moved between their bodies to wrap around Steve’s aching cock. He moaned as Bucky worked him. He reached down grabbing Bucky as well. 

“turn around baby.” Bucky whispered before biting his boyfriend’s ear. Steve nodded rolling on his stomach, Bucky left sloppy kisses on Steve’s back, he pulled at his sweats to expose Steve’s perfect ass then blindly reaching for the in the side drawer for lube. Bucky gave a hiss of pleasure as he felt Addie’s rush through him. They felt a sharp pain erupt from their left ass cheek, Bucky looked down at Steve's to see the words: “please Loki, harder.” appear. He growled grabbing the lube, moving to work it in Steve. He kissed and bit his boyfriend’s skin. Trying to ignore the hurt feeling from reading those words. 

“what did it say?” Steve asked softly as He looked over his shoulder. Bucky shook his head. He worked two lubed fingers in Steve, his mind clouded with lust, but a hint of anger. Why didn’t she want them? Why did she go to Loki? Steve cried out arching against Bucky's relentless fingers. “Please Bucky.” Bucky gave Steve a kiss on the shoulder before he moved to mount his boyfriend. The phantom pleasure from Addie doubling their own as he worked his hips against Steve’s perfect ass. He groaned kissing Steve’s back, biting and scratching. Steve moaning and pushing his hips against Bucky in need. 

“fuck!” Bucky cried as the pleasure of Steve and Addie clouded his mind, his body filled with heat and desire. Pain erupted from his thighs scratch marks appeared. The words: “Bucky, Steve...” appeared but disappeared as quickly as scratch marks appeared on his chest along with the words: “please, Bucky, Steve!” it was too much, the pleasure, the pain from the scratches, Steve underneath him, the words of her calling their names. Bucky saw white as his orgasm came, he gave a cry, Steve followed behind feeling Bucky’s rip through him. A flash of pleasure erupted not too long after them, indicating Addie’s release. Bucky and Steve gasped in unison as her pleasure ripped through them, Bucky fell on Steve breathing hard, he gently pulled from his lover’s body and fell next to the blonde. 

“more,” Steve whispered moving to kiss Bucky. As a faint rip of pleasure through them, Bucky nodded kissing him back. “I want more Bucky.” Bucky nodded kissing Steve with all he had. Steve moving between his legs, his already hardening cock poking at his aching entrance. He wanted to lose himself in the feeling of pleasure. 

“hey you two!” Tony greeted the two the next morning. tony moved in to the rec room with a protein shake in his hand. Bucky was slouched out on the couch reading one of Peter’s comic books he left. Steve was on his laptop looking through reports from his men. Both men looked up at the billionaire. “There is a red suburban truck parked in the alley way. It's been parked there for two days now. Can you two check it out for me please?” the men looked at tony with suspicious looks. 

“why not get agents to take a look?” Bucky asked sitting up. Tony tilted his head in question. 

“because if they see agents around the truck they might not come back. Also, Avengers are friendlier that assholes in suits.” Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony, who was dressed in an expensive suit. “come on before they leave. Just give them a friendly warning.” with that tony left the rec room. Steve and Bucky looked at each other in question before moving to do what tony asked. 

“Are we going to talk about last night?” Steve asked Bucky as they entered the elevator. Buckie shook his head as he pressed the screen for the lower floor. 

“no.” he answered leaning against the wall of the elevator. 

“she was with somebody, you know who.” Bucky looked at Steve. “The words said the person’s name, buck. That’s why you’re so cranky” Bucky slammed him flesh fist into the wall of the elevator. He pulled his hand back to hit the wall again, but Steve reached out grabbing Bucky’s wrist, stopping him from hurting himself. 

“it seems she traded one addiction for another.” Bucky snarled. Steve looked at Bucky with wide eyes. He had sounded so venomous, angry. Steve reached out taking Bucky in his arms. The shorted man stiffened at the sudden hug. 

“come on Buck,” Steve whispered. “I know you’re pissed about Addie, but don’t let your anger cloud your mind. She needs us.” Bucky pouted into Steve’s chest. 

“why didn’t she come to us?” he asked softly. “why did she go to him?” Steve didn’t say anything but rubbed his boyfriend’s back with his hands. He didn’t answer Bucky, because he didn’t know what to say. 

The two came up to the red suburban parked in the alleyway, as they approached the side door opened Addie stepped out, Loki right behind her. She froze when she saw Steve and Bucky moving toward them. 

“Fuck.” she then turned around shoving Loki back in the truck. Loki gave a surprised cry as he fell head first inside. 

“Addie!” Loki shouted as she tried to close the door on his legs. 

“shut up!” she turned back to them as they came up to her. Loki's legs still hanging from the truck. “hey guys.” she smiled at them. “so what's up?” she asked. 

“you’re hurting me.” Loki whined from inside the truck. she opened the door then slammed it on his legs. Loki gave a cry of pain. She opened the door looking at the trickster. 

“you’re an Asgardian suck it up pussy.” she snarled at him, before looking back at her soulmates. “what are you guys doing here?” Bucky and Steve realized why Tony had sent them, he had found out somehow that the truck had belonged to Addie. Steve took a deep breath, he didn’t want to lose his temper with Addie, he knew she was in a delicate state. He knew how easy people could break; he didn’t want Addie to turn back to alcohol. 

“Addie,” he started softly, but Bucky moved past him ripping open the door . Addie cried out in surprise as Bucky grabbed Loki by his suit jacket pulling him from the truck. Steve moved to grab Addie as she reached for Bucky. “Buck wait.” Bucky slammed Loki against the truck. 

“don’t you dare ruin my truck James!” Addie shouted struggling in Steve’s grip. Bucky froze, Addie had called him by his first name. He turned to Loki, who was giving him a very Mischievous grin. 

“best listen to her James.” Loki teased. Bucky growled at the trickster. 

“don’t hurt him because of me.” Addie stated. “I was the one that asked him to fuck me.” Bucky turned to Addie. 

“why him?” Bucky asked. “why did you run to him?” Addie could see the hurt in his eyes. Addie didn't answer she looked down at her feet, shame blooming through him. 

“if it makes you feel any better,” Bucky looked up as Loki whispered. “she was with you two last night.” Loki transformed into Bucky a glimmer of green and Steve was standing next to him. The winter soldier let Loki go in shock. Loki smiled at him with his face. “See,” both spoke at the same time. “She loved my new trick.” Bucky pulled his fist back to punch him. 

“Bucky don’t!” 

“Loki knock it off.” Steve and Addie said at the same time. The copy of steve disappeared. “get out of here.” Loki transformed in to Steve a mocking look on his face. 

“look at me bossing people around, because I'm Captain America.” Loki mocked before transforming back into himself. He moved past Bucky, up to Addie. She looked up at him as he cupped her face in her hands. “you know where to find me if you need to chat.” she nodded. He looked up at Steve as he saw his arms tighten around her. “don’t worry captain it’s only physical between us.” with that Loki moved down the alleyway whistling to himself. 

“we need to talk.” Steve said as he let Addie go. Bucky moved to sit inside the open door of the truck, Steve moved to lean against the truck next to Bucky. She took a breath moving to sit next to Bucky. 

“Okay,” she sat heavily next to the super soldier. “Izzy’s mom had an episode, that was true, she’s still having a hard time since Izzy died.” she slid a hand through her hair. Bucky hated that she smelled like Loki's cologne. “I went to take her out for coffee to calm her down, on our way there...” Addie's voice cracked. “we were almost hit by a taxi; I used my powers to teleport us out of the way, which was a surprise... but she...” Addie swallowed thickly. “she started to scream at me, telling me that I let Izzy die. That I was a monster, that I could have saved Izzy.” Addie stared at her hands; they were shaking. “she told me that she hated me, that she would never forgive me.” Steve and Bucky stared down at her mouth open. “I ran. Later I found myself standing in front of a bar...” Bucky and Steve looked down at her. Bucky found himself wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Steve's heart was pounding. “Loki was passing by, he saw me and led me away.” Steve released the breath he had been holding. 

“he knows about your drinking problem?” Steve asked. Addie nodded. 

“yeah, he was the one that suggested rehab actually.” she answered. Both men looked at each other. “anyway, one thing led to another and I just wanted to feel something.” shame and embarrassment bloomed through them. “sorry excuse, but I didn’t want to bother you guys.” she whispered. Steve gave a defeated sigh and moved to sit next to her, they laughed when they realized that they weren’t going to fit. Addie stood up letting Steve sit and she sat on their thighs. Both men moved to hold her. 

“not gonna lie baby doll, but I'm a little jealous and envious.” Bucky spoke after a few minutes of silence. “I wished you came to us.” Addie took a breath. 

“I know, but I rather use people I don’t care about. It's easier.” she whispered. “I mean I care about Loki but not like you guys, you know?” she sighed. “I’m a fucking mess.” she scrubbed her hands over her face. “why do you want me?” her voice was muffled by her hands. 

Bucky heard something fall behind him, he turned his head to peek inside the truck to his surprise, the interior of the truck was remade to be into a living space. There was a curtain that hung between the front seats and the cabin of the truck for privacy. There was a bed near the back door, with plenty of pillows and plushies. He saw a small bookshelf stuffed with books and a duffel bag with clothes, fairy lights hung on the back doors. 

“Baby doll, do you live in your truck?” Bucky asked. Addie stiffened in their hold. Steve looked inside as well. “i thought you had an apartment.” Addie pulled away from them, she slowly turned to look at them, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Before she could answer a whistle caught her attention, she looked up to see Tony making his way to them. 

“Ah, so it was Hot Head’s truck all along! Hello.” Tony came up next to the open door, a to go coffee cup in his hand. “So, how are you Hot Head?” Tony asked smiling at her. She frowned at him. Tony looked between the three. “Oh no, trouble in paradise? Again?” He peeked in the truck then looked back at Addie. She looked at her feet in shame. “Wow is smells like the three s’ in here, you know sweat, sex, and shame.” He gave Addie a teasing smile. She was looking still looking at her feet 

“Shut up tony.” She muttered. Tony looked in the truck again, he clicked his tongue. 

“Okay, how the hell am I suppose to be a pain in your ass when you live here?” He sighed shaking his head. “This can’t do.” Addie glared at him, her mouth pulled in angry pout. “FRIDAY,” tony paused as if listening to someone. “Add Hot Head’s profile to Tin man And capsicle’s apartment.” Addie’s eyes went wide she looked at Bucky and Steve in confusion. 

“Billionaire dumbass what the hell are you doing?” She asked. Tony grinned at her. 

“You are now a resident to the Avenger tower. Tin man and Capsicle will get you your own keys and cards.” Tony turned to the men. “Also get her truck in the parking garage, make sure to get a key card for that too.” Both men stared at Tony with mouth open. “you don’t mind do you?” Both men looked at each other, then back at tony. 

“I was thinking of talking to you about that.” Steve spoke up. 

“Who the fuck are you, and where did tony go?” Bucky asked. 

“I second that.” Addie spoke up moving to Tony. “You’re going to regret this decision.” Tony nodded taking a sip of his coffee. 

“I know, I am.” He patted her on the head. “Just don’t break anything.” With that he moved out the alleyway as a sports car zoomed up next to him. The trio watched him climb in the car and zoom away. Addie turned to the super soldiers. 

“What the fuck just happened?” She asked. Both men turned to her, grins on their faces. Bucky reached out making grabby hands at Addie, she moved toward him. His hands grabbing at her hips gently, he pulled her close. 

“At least we can keep an eye on you.” He whispered he leaned to kiss her. Addie pulled away with a anger look. Steve gave Bucky a look that screamed ‘buck you idiot wrong fucking thing to say!!’ 

“keep an eye on me?” She repeated as she pushed his hands off her hips. “What the fuck does that mean?” Bucky looked at Steve for help. Steve glanced between Addie and Bucky, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, he honestly had no idea what to say. “What you think you could fix me? You can’t fix people James,” she snarled. “The only thing you can do is help.” She shoved pass him to grab her backpack. “If you think I’m going to stop fucking people think again. I guess switched from one addiction to another.” Bucky stared at her with eyes wide, he looked at Steve for help. Addie tossed her car keys to Steve. “Just move it to garage, I have to go to work.” She glared at Bucky before running off through the alley. Steve shouted after her, but she ignored him. 

“Bucky,” steve turned to him. Bucky slid his hands through his hair. “Wrong thing to say baby.” Steve hugged Bucky kissing him on the temple. 

“I’m a fucking idiot.” Bucky whispered. Steve rubbed small circles on the brunette’s back, kissing him again. 

“Yeah, kind of.” Bucky glared at a laughing Steve. 

The rest of the day Bucky decided to be alone. He pushed Steve to hang out with their friends. He promised his worried boyfriend that he just wanted to think, and wanted to figure out how he could apologize to Addie. As he sprawled out on the couch watching mindlessly watching TV, he formed a plan on apologizing to Addie. He took a breath moved to his feet to get dressed. 

As Bucky entered the cafe Addie’s worked at, he saw that she was nowhere in sight, however he did see his boyfriend sitting at a window seat, Thor next to him. Bucky saw their heads bent low near each other, whispering. He was not the jealous type, but he didn’t like how Thor was holding his boyfriend’s hand. He frowned, Steve told him he was going with a group of friends, where was the others? He clutched the bouquet of flowers tightly in his hand as he moved toward the two. 

“I just don’t know what to do with Addie, or Bucky.” he heard Steve say with his super hearing. Bucky froze, he moved to sit down. “they’re kind of the same in a way. I feel like I have to walk on eggshells with the two. With Bucky I'm scared he’ll become who he was if I say the wrong thing, and with Addie it’s the same thing.” Steve's voice cracked. “I just don’t know what to do.” he whispered. Bucky saw Thor squeeze Steve's hand, then kiss him gently on the forehead. The kiss wasn’t romantic at all, it looked like a big brother comforting a sibling. 

Bucky then realized that Steve had known Thor for years. Thor was a big brother type, he loved to give affection, and rough played with anybody that asked, he loved sparring but made sure to be gentle. He was kind and caring, after the event with Tony and the others it was Thor that had put down his hammer demanding that all the bad blood be washed away, he had been on Bucky's side, claiming that Bucky was a victim. Thor didn’t know Bucky well, but he was there by his side that day, arm wrapped around Bucky's shoulders glaring at an angry Tony. Tony gave in demanding that Bucky get treatment for what HYDRA did to him, then Bucky was sent to Wakanda to be helped by Shuri and T’Challa, Steve by his side, Thor visiting when he can. 

“it’s okay brother.” Thor whispered, wrapping his free arm around Steve massive shoulder, giving him a squeeze. “you will figure it out! Remember you are worthy.” Steve gave a small smile before brushing the tears rimming his eyes. “Mjölnir had chosen you, brother!” Steve’s smile grew wider as Thor shook him again. 

“Thank you, brother.” Steve whispered back. Thor let go of Steve’s hand taking a drink of his iced tea, he made a face before setting it down. His eyes connected with Bucky’s; recognition glittered in them. Bucky cursed he tried to hide but it was too late. 

“Son of Barnes!” Thor shouted surprising many of the customers sitting around the cafe. “over here!” he waved his arms over his head, a big smile on his face. Steve looked up in shock as Bucky sheepishly moved out of his seat toward the two. 

“hey guys,” he greeted with a small wave. Thor let go of Steve to get up from his seat to hug the smaller man. Bucky gave a pained grunt, Thor forgot how strong he could be. Thor let go of Bucky thumped him on his back before moving to sit down next to Steve again. 

“Hey Tin brain’s here!” Sam called as he came up behind Bucky. Bucky rolled his eyes but greeted his friend regardless. Natasha greeted Bucky with a kiss on the cheek as she sat next to Sam. 

“so, who are those for?” she asked smiling up at Bucky. He looked down at the flowers in his hands. Thor pulled a seat up to the table for Bucky, he thanked him. 

“well, for Addie.” he cleared his throat as he sat down. “I said something stupid.” Sam snorted. 

“when do you say something smart?” he jested. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“shut up, but I really hurt her feelings.” he pouted thinking of Loki. “she was with Loki, and I got upset, said something dumb.” everyone looked between Steve and Bucky. 

“I will speak with Loki,” Thor assured Bucky. “I will tell him to back off.” Steve shook his head. 

“no, if you do that could make her go back to drinking.” Thor frowned. Natasha nodded taking a sip of her drink, Sam leaned back wrapping an arm around Natasha’s shoulders, she leaned into his touch. 

“shit,” Sam whispered. “if she’s recovering it could be a while before...” he trailed off his eyes widening. “oh no.” the others looked at him confused, they turned to look out the glass window in time to see Spiderman swing by, but what surprised them was Addie was hanging on his back screaming with glee. The two disappeared behind a building. 

“Tony is not going to like that.” Natasha stated turning to the guys. Steve sighed. 

“how much trouble can those two get into any way?” Thor asked as he took a drink from his iced tea. The group agreed with each other and continued their conversation, ignoring the fact that Peter Parker and Addie were on their way to get Shuri. 

If the group had asked Tony a few days later if he regretted letting Addie live at the tower he would have answered with a heatedly yes. You see, it turns out that if you put Addie, Spiderman and Shuri in a room together they would put the god of Mischief to shame, or they would invite him, and that’s what happened. The three were a force to be reckoned with, and Tony had cursed his past self with such anger that past Pepper felt it through their soulmark.


	6. When You Thought She Would Behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Shuri decide that Addie would make a fantastic Superhero. She nearly gets caught by Tony, she harasses the protesters and oh yeah we learn more about our troubled OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL i have no idea where this fic is heading. but please enjoy.
> 
> triggers: i don't think there are really any, but Addie's potty mouth.
> 
> Also! loki’s outfit is the one from 'Loki agent of Asgard', I love that outfit, the only difference is the mask. I'll try to draw Addie outfit, and shuri’s is the same as the movies, but she has a black mask from the comics. Also, Loki's powers are like his comic book counterpart.
> 
> also! i typed this on my phone so all errors are mine. tell me if there is something wrong please!

Two weeks Addie had lived in the tower and in those two-weeks Shuri and Spiderman talked Addie into becoming a group of superheroes like the avengers only they would protect New York boroughs. Addie disagreed at first telling the two about how her power stunted when afraid and she wouldn’t make a good hero; but the two agreed that being a hero would help her get over her fear, and in time help her use her powers even when afraid. Thinking about it for five minutes, she agreed. So, Shuri created an outfit for Addie, and Peter had given her spare web shooters, and excitedly to taught her how to swing around. The three had promised to keep it a secret from their families and significant others. They knew Tony, Bucky, Steve and T’Challa would have heart attacks or worse keep them from being heroes. 

Now Peter had crashed into Addie two weeks earlier, he had seen her sitting on the edge of the apartment build looking down at the street. He had remembered overhearing Mr. Rogers tell the other avengers of Addie’s suicide attempt. Worried he swung down landing next to her asking her what was wrong. Addie opened up, but made sure to keep things PG for the adorable superhero. Peter opened up about his uncle Ben and his struggles. Addie gave him a bag of gummy bears from her backpack, declaring they were siblings in arms/ he was now her son. He happily accepted it, so the two sat on the ledge just chatting it up and eating snacks. It wasn’t until Addie declared that she needed to go home to take a shower, Peter offered to swing her to the tower. Addie excitedly accepted but worried about her weight, peter laughed saying that she’s lighter than what bad guys threw at him. So that’s how their friendship began. 

Now Shuri was dragged into this mess a few hours later, but she had met Peter during the final battle against Thano’s army. The two had become fast friends on the battlefield, helping each other. After the battle the two excitedly spoke of their hobbies and found that they had so much in common. They kept in touch, exchanging text or funny memes, at Tony's extravagant parties they would catch up again. T’Challa had worried that Peter was going to break his sister heart, but when the Black panther saw Peter excitedly talking about a girl named MJ, he knew that Peter was safe from His sister fist, since Shuri had shown she was a capable warrior. T’Challa decided to give his sister heart shaped herb. 

Shuri was in town for a small vacation, so, Peter immediately went to introduced Addie to the princess. The two girls became fast friends, exchanging memes and jokes, Addie excitedly listened to Shuri explain her gadgets, and ideas. The three ended up having a movie marathon in the rec room with snacks and drinks, after watching a superhero movie. Shuri declared that Addie and peter join her to defend New York. She was going to be in town for another few weeks and was bored out of her mind. So that’s when the plan of them being heroes came to life. 

The first few days, was spent on costumes for Addie and Shuri, and shuri studying Addie’s powers to make the suit work with her, and enhancing her.The next day was spent on learning how to use the web shooters, to which Addie did horribly and slammed through a glass window. The suit dulled the pain, so she knew she wasn’t going to get questioned by Steve and Bucky. It took a few hours and Enhanced arm gauntlets to learn how to swing from building to building, but soon the three were on the prowl for bad guys. 

The fifth day Loki joined their ranks, it was a total accident but the team agreed that he would be the best bet, since he had magic. So, this was how it happened, Addie still learning how to swing, made the mistake of swinging to close to the stark tower. She swung out of the way as a flock of pigeons flew toward her, slamming into the window scaring Loki who had been reading and drink tea in his room. Addie splayed out on the glass stared in horror at the god of mischief as he stood up moving toward the window. 

“who in the world are you? What are you doing?” Loki asked. Addie hung from the web, heart pounding to be caught by someone she knew. Loki opened the window eyes narrowing at her. anxiety ripped through her, fear of him recognizing her whispered he was going to tell the others. 

Addie remembered though she wore a mask that looked like Bucky’s old winter soldier one. Her eyes surrounded by another mask, that heightened her vision with Shuri’s tech. Her hair was pulled back covered by an open face helmet, that had cat ears, to heighten her hearing. Her suit was a mixture of nanotechnology and vibranium. There was no way he could recognized her right? 

“Sorry, random stranger.” She said in a fake Brooklyn accent. “I guess I miscalculated my swing. Well see you!” She tried to swing away only to have Loki reached out grabbed her free arm. She gave a startled yelp as he tried to pull her inside. However, since Shuri and Peter were hiding not far, they came to her rescue. Shuri using her gauntlets to fly, zoomed out kicking at the god. Loki dodged the kick, peter swung close enough to use the web shooter to pin Loki against the wall. 

“Come on!” He hissed. Both Addie and Shuri moved away as fast as they could go. As soon as they were out of sight, they collapsed on the roof of an apartment building, breathing hard. Soon they looked at each other and burst in to laughter. The setting sun behind them washed them in colors of pinks and oranges. 

“Hoy shit, we almost got caught!” Addie laughed tapping the button on her helmet so the mask and mouth piece would dematerialize. She turned to Peter and Shuri. “You think he’s gonna tell the others?” Shuri shrugged. 

“No idea, but we can shut him up.” Shuri grinned knocking her fist together. Peter looked at the two shaking his head. 

“We shouldn’t mess with Mr. Loki he’s been through enough.” Peter whispered, his mask still on. Addie sighed nodding. “he could be a good ally.” 

“I’m so glad that I have someone on my side.” A voice purred. The three gave a cry of surprise spinning around to see Loki standing behind them, he was dressed in black men slacks, his black button up looked clean and pressed, his tie neat. His sleeves rolled up to his forearms. “I knew it.” He rolled his eyes moving toward the three. 

“Don’t tell my brother!” 

“Don’t tell the boys!” 

“Don’t tell Mr. Stark!” All three begged. Loki laughed shaking his head. He looked at the three all being much shorter than him. 

“Just what in the world are you three up to?” He asked. The three turned to look at each other. 

“We’re just hanging out.” Addie answered. Loki raised an eyebrow moving close to her flicking the silver symbol that hung from a leather collar around her neck. 

“Dressed like superheroes?” He asked. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Yes.” 

“If you want Mr. Loki," peter spoke up. “You can join us.” Addie and Shuri looked at him with a ‘Are you sure spider boy?” Look. “He has magic and he could be great help.” Peter argued. Shuri turned to Addie. 

“He could help you learn your powers better.” shuri told Addie, who looked at Loki with wonder. Her mind racing, could Loki help her? Could he make her stronger than she was? Will she get over her fears and be able to save people? Loki raised an eyebrow at Addie. 

“powers?” 

“Thor didn’t tell you?” Addie asked. Loki scoffed rolling his eyes. 

“my brother has the attention span of a two-year-old.” peter giggled nodding. Shuri agreed with Loki “he did mention something about you nearly embedding Tony but other than that I zoned out, he can ramble for a while.” shuri looked between the two. 

“so, will you help her?” Shuri butted in. “you’re the closest to having her power.” Loki looked at Shuri. he gave her a gentle smile nodding his head. 

“but of course.” he grinned turning to look down at Addie. A glimmer pasted over him and his outfit changed to a new one, Addie gave a small laugh as she saw the tiny golden horns on his head, a dark green mask covered his eyes. 

“Loki they’re going to recognize you with these.” she pointed to the golden horns. Loki grinned. 

“here,” shuri handed Loki an ear piece. “for communication.” Loki thanked her and tucked it in his ear. “remember code names! I’m the cooler black panther, so I'm CBP, and Addie is the Metal Commando, or MC.” Loki raised an eyebrow at her name. Addie blushed looking away. 

“Come on, first lesson, my dear.” the three looked at each other before returning their gaze to the taller man. “you need to know who are bad guys.” he moved to the ledge of the building studying the ground below. “Addie spot the bad guy.” she looked up at him, then back at the street below. 

Addie watched the people walking to their destinations, she noticed a lone man leaning against the wall smoking, watching people, his hand stuffed in his jacket pocket. Addie noticed his gaze drifting to inside a bodega every now and then. 

“that man,” she started. Loki nodded. “he’s watching someone.” 

“good love, now keep an eye on him.” she nodded. Peter and shuri watched in excitement, they were happy their friend was learning. Addie focused her gaze on the man, she saw him straighten up, tossing the cigarette to the ground as a pretty blonde lady exited the shop, he waited a few seconds before following her. Addie pressed the button on her helmet, the mask materializing over her mouth. 

“let’s go.” she stated. The others nodded. They followed the two in the shadows, Loki using his magic to make him fly, shuri with her gauntlets, Addie and Peter swinging. The woman moved in to a dark alleyway, the man followed. 

“now your chance MC.” Shuri’s voice came from the helmet. 

“yeah! Show him who’s boss!” peter cheered. Addie moved ahead of the group, the three watching not far. As soon a s the man grabbed the woman slamming her against the concrete wall. Addie saw the glitter of the knife in his hand. The woman begun to cry as he ordered her to shut up. Addie swung kicking her leg out nailing the guy in the side. She landed on her feet in front of the woman. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. The woman nodded. “what the hell were you thinking? An alleyway in the middle of the night lady?” Addie asked. Peter landed next to them shaking his head with silent laughter. “get her out of here.” peter nodded, wrapping an arm around the woman yanking her away as he shot his web to the building nearby. 

“MC!” someone shouted catching her attention. she looked up as the man raised the gun pulling the trigger. Addie yelped raising her arms, the bullet bounced off the force field embedding itself in the offender's shoulder. He cursed falling to the ground. Addie teleported near him, kicking him in the face. She kicked the gun from his hand. 

“fucking coward! A gun?” she stomped on his stomach. “this will teach you to attack innocent women!” she stomped on his crotch, he squealed in pain. 

“MC! Natasha and Clint are heading that way!” Shuri’s voice caught her attention. Addie looked up as the Natasha and Clint turned the corner, addle shot her web using her levitation power to swing away as the two yelled for her to stop. She used her powers to bounce off the buildings into the darkness, she dodged Clint arrows. the others moving ahead of her. 

“Go! Go!” Loki's voice yelled in her ear as they all ran from the assassins. She was running as fast as she can, jumping from building to building, her heart pounding. She could hear their footsteps not far behind her. 

“they’re on your tail MC!” Peter cried his voice scared and desperate. Addie tried to use the web shooters, but a spark from the machines told her they were short-circuited. 

“I know guys! I think the force field messed with the shooters!” Addie stumbled on the ledge, her foot missing the beam, she cried out as she fell off the building. She could hear her friends screaming her name. 

“we’re too far! teleport!” peter screamed. Addie closed her eyes the wind whipping around her, her heart pounding. She imagined the meeting room at the Avenger’s tower, but she couldn’t get hold of it. she tried repeatedly and she couldn’t. She was blocked, she tried to levitate, the same thing. The ground was coming up faster. 

Arms wrapped around her waist; a flash of green consumed her. Addie slammed into Loki as the two landed on the roof of the building. Loki gave a breath releasing Addie, his arms falling to his side, Addie laid on top of him shaking. She rolled on her stomach clutching the man to her. 

“Loki,” she sobbed tears rolling down her eyes as she hugged the taller man. He hugged her back, comforting her gently. “I’m such a fucking coward.” she cried. Loki shook his head. “I couldn’t save myself! I couldn’t save Izzy!” she sobbed against his chest. Loki sat up taking her with him. He kissed her gently on the head. 

“no, you’re not.” he took a breath. “you need to learn this. That's why I'm here. You did well with the bullet.” she pulled away to look at him. She reached up pressing a button on her helmet the mask and mouth piece disappeared. “i’ll teach you, like how my mother taught me.” with a glimmer of green his mask disappeared. 

“really?” she asked softly. He nodded. “yes, but you did save someone.” Addie thought for a second. The woman coming back to her. 

“Hey! I did!” she smiled up at Loki. He leaned down pressing his lips against hers, without thinking she kissed him back, moaning. Loki’s hands moved to grip her hips. His lips moving to her neck. However, Steve and Bucky’s hurt faces invaded her mind so she gave a soft moan pulling away, shaking her head. “Loki, I told you. We can’t. I don’t like hurting Bucky and Steve.” Loki rolled his eyes. 

“hey guys,” peter’s voice came through the com he sounded embarrassed. Addie’s eyes widen, Loki grinned mischievously. “um... glad you’re okay MC, GOM.” 

“oooo! Somebody was about to get freaky!” shuri chirped laughter lacing her words. Addie’s face flushed. Loki looked perplexed. 

“GOM?” he asked confused. 

“yeah! Your code mane.” shuri spoke up. 

“yeah Mr. Loki, it stands for God of Mischief.” peter explained. “you didn’t give us one so I made one up.” 

“I think it’s cute.” Addie stated as she got up from Loki’s lap. She smiled down at her. Her helmet begun to ring. An automated voice informed her that Steve was calling. She pressed a button on her helmet. “hello?” 

“Addie are you okay? We felt you terrified for a second!” Steve asked his voice filled with worry. She looked down at Loki. “Yeah, I was having a nightmare, you know about Izzy... I’m sorry.” he gave a breath of relief. 

“no, it’s okay Baby doll. Nightmares happen.” Addie could hear the muffled voice of Bucky in the background. “where are you?” she looked around taking in the sights. 

“I went for a walk. Clear my head.” she answered softly. 

“good, we’ll be home soon.” 

“Okay, be safe. Tell Bucky....” she trailed off, she was still mad at Bucky, but she had already mentioned his name. She thought of that day, where as she got dressed she told Loki the last time they would fuck she felt the pain in her knuckles she looked down to see the words: “it seems she traded one addiction for another.” her feeling hurt. she knew how bad she messed up, she knew she fucked up, she had told them she wanted to try, but here she was getting dressed ready to do the walk of shame after fucking the God of mischief. There was a part of her that knew Bucky was right. 

“yeah?” Steve brought her out of the memory. 

“tell him, ‘Hi jerk face’.” with that she hung up. She really didn’t want to speak to Bucky, in fact she had yet to talk to him since that day. After she had ran off, and met Peter, the two super soldiers were called out for a mission, which was perfect timing on the whole superhero trio thing. Loki snorted. Addie jumped as Peter and shuri landed near them. 

“I'm so glad you’re okay!” peter moved to hug Addie. She smiled up at him. “thanks Mr. Loki.” Loki nodded moving to his feet. “What happened to the shooters?” he asked grabbing her wrist to look at the broken devices. 

“I think my force field fuc- messed them up.” peter pulled off him mask to look closer at the devices. He gave a frustrated groan. 

“I can’t see them here it’s too dark, let’s head back to the lab, maybe we can fix them up there.” Shuri moved to look at the devices as well. 

“I guess we’re going to have to make them work with the force field.” she told peter. 

“or Addie can learn to fly using her powers.” Loki suggested. The three looked at him. 

“but I like swinging around!” Addie argued pouting. Loki laughed. 

“okay we’ll put a pin in it.” he moved placing a hand on both peters Addies shoulder. “I’m starving let’s get food.” the three nodded. With a tap to the silver symbol on her collar, the suit dematerialized. She was dressed in a two-tone Henley shirt, black high waist shorts, thigh high socks and her black steve madden catch wedge sneakers. Peter and shuri followed dressed in their normal attire, Loki followed as well, however he decided to morph in to a woman, dressed in black slacks, a black button up shirt and a bowtie, his features looked similar to Jameela Jamil. The three stared at him in awe. 

“What? The diner kicked me out last time for recognizing me.” he stated. Addie blushed red as Loki reached out caressing her cheek. “missed me, darling?” Addie pulled away from Loki face scarlet. 

“shut up! Let's go eat.” she growled moving past Loki toward the fire exit. Loki laughed following the smaller woman. Shuri and peter exchanged a look that said ‘are you for real? That's hot’. The two teens followed the adults. 

A Few days later, Addie sat on the build near the Avenger’s Tower, she watched the protester below. Peter was at school, Shuri was with her brother and mother checking in on their Projects for troubled youth or their donations to the nearby schools. Loki on the other hand was glamoured as her in Steve apartment, he was being lazy so she demanded he to pretend to be her just in case. A shout caught her attention, she looked back at the protesters they were yelling at Happy as he exited the tower. She watched Happy enter his car and drive away. 

They were screaming and waving posters that had stupid sayings and Bucky's face crossed out. It broke her heart. The leader, the one with the wired mouth was there, he had a sign that had a picture of Steve as Captain America his face crossed out, the words underneath: “not my hero, God Hates him.” Addie watched the Protesters pester the workers that came and left the building. 

Addie focused on the leader, with Shuri’s help she found out that his name was Judah Young, he was the only son to a reverend from Alabama and married his first cousin, he didn’t work and left his wife as the bread winner, which was sad because she had a disability and he was cheating on her with his neighbor, also he was racist as well. 

“Captain America is a disgrace!” a recording was now playing, loud enough to drown out the protesters yelling. “he does not deserve to be Captain America!” Addie rolled her eyes. She wondered how he would react to Sam being Captain America now. Steve was just finishing up some missions as Captain America, since he had passed down the shield to Sam a few weeks after the final battle, he was tired of fighting and wanted to rest. He would help SHIELD still but not as much as he did now. 

How did she know? Sam told her one night when she was alone in the rec room waiting for Shuri to come back from a family dinner, peter also at a family dinner, Loki was with Thor visiting the surviving Asgardians. Sam saw her sitting by herself reading a novel. Sam decided to get to know her better, so he greeted her and reintroduced himself to her. 

They spent the next few hours talking and getting to know each other. Sam expressed that he was excited to follow after Steve, hoping that he could make his good friend proud of him. Addie excitedly congratulated him. At a moment Loki entered the rec room telling Addie to meet him in the training room for lessons. Loki greeted Sam with a nod and left as fast as he entered. There was an awkward pause, Addie had a feeling that Bucky or Steve must have told him about the awkward situation she and Loki had been caught. She found herself apologizing to him, she had no idea why but she did. Sam expressed his concern about her and Loki, telling her that Bucky and Steve were hurt. Addie agreed that what she did was fucked up. She promised Sam that it was over between Loki and her, but the two would remain friends. She confided in Sam that Loki was teaching her to control her power, and asked him to not tell Steve or Bucky, she wanted to surprise them. so, they promised each other as they linked pinkies, Sam promised not to tell her soulmates and she promised no more casual sex with Loki. With that he let her go to start her lessons with Loki 

“He’s a homosexual and protects that monster the winter soldier!” the recording brought her out of her memory. She looked down at the leader, eyes narrowed in anger. This guy never learns. Anger rushed through her, she just wanted to swing down and pop him in the face. He deserved it! She looked down at her outfit, she was dressed as a superhero, she had to behave differently than herself or the others would figure her out. “he is not the captain America we deserve! He is a sinner and a sorry excuse for a hero!” 

“He’s bisexual you bitch.” Addie snarled to herself climbing to her feet. A devious plan rumbling in her mind. She wanted to scare the protesters, not hurt them; she wanted to them to understand that messing with Bucky and Steve was unacceptable. At the same time, she knew if she just messed with the protester the Avengers wouldn’t attack her. So, she swung around the protesters using her webs to snatch them up sticking them to the buildings around. She gleefully laughed as the protesters begun to run away screaming. When she had about thirty protesters stuck to story high floors she heard a whooshing sound, she turned in time to see Iron Man floating up to her. she turned back to Judah slapped him across the face to shut him up as he gave muffled shrieks. 

“So, who the hell are you?” tony asked. She knew he was trying to scan her suit to see what it was made of, but Shuri had made sure to place a device that messed with Tony’s tech. “what are you supposed to be a metal cat?” Addie didn’t answer she was trying to come up with a plan. She scanned the area, she thought of escaping and running to her room, but she knew that tony would follow. Wasn't he supposed to be on a mission? “okay listen kitty cat, I have to take--” she didn’t let him finish, she swung out kicking him in the chest, sent him flying into a building nearby, she used her powers to jump from building to building. She made sure not to use her powers that tony knew of. As she swung around toward her room window, she called Loki. 

“Loki! Tony's behind me. Get ready!” but a hit in the back blasted her into the building nearby, she groaned as she rolled on her back. Debris of the wall surrounding her. Tony floating over her. 

“Now, where were we?” he asked. Addie slowly sat up looking at him. 

“fuck off billionaire dumbass.” Addie growled her mouth piece disguising her voice making her sound darth vader-ie. Tony tilted his head. 

“what now?” he asked. Addie eyes widen behind the mask. She mentally cursed herself. leave it to tony to be the one to make her lose her cool as a superhero. 

“this, bitch!” she threw down the smoke balls that she had requested from Shuri one night after watching a ninja film. With loud pops the balls burst in to black smoke. once she lost vision on Tony, she threw herself out the window, slinging around the building and teleporting into her soulmates apartment. She landed with a thud on the bathroom floor, Loki already waiting for her. 

“finally!” he hissed pulling off Addies sleeping clothes he borrowed, she quickly hit her symbol the suit dematerializing off of her. She hurried to undress out of her casual clothes, yanking on the clothes Loki threw at her. “okay see you in a bit.” he teleported out the bathroom. Addie could hear pounding on the apartment front door. 

“Addie! Open this door right now!” Tony’s voice bellowed as Addie exited the bathroom. She stopped in front of the mirror to make sure she looked presentable, she noticed the choker around her neck, she quickly pulled it off placing it in the table drawer. 

“what?” she snapped opening the door. Tony glared at her, she noticed Rhodey behind him looking at her questioningly. Tony was still dressed as Iron man, his helmet off, Rhodey as well. 

“where were you?” he asked shoving pass her into the apartment. She glared after him as he looked around. 

“I was on the toilet; I have the shits.” she answered. Rhodey looked as if he wanted to laugh. Tony spun to glare at her. 

“really?” he looked around again. 

“yeah.” she snapped back. “what is this about?” she asked crossing her arms across her chest glaring up at Tony. 

“Tony--” rhodey started. Tony raised a hand cutting him off. Rhodey glared at his best friend. 

“so, you just happened to be home all day?” Addie nodded. 

“yep not feeling well.” tony gave her an ‘okay, I know you’re totally lying’ look. Addie glared back with a silent ‘fuck off tony or else.’ 

“FRIDAY please play back the last few hours of Addie’s day.” tony called. 

“holy shit! There are cameras in here?” Addie asked. “that’s invasion of privacy you shit!” FRIDAY brought up a hologram screen, showing Addie in fast-forward, rolling around on a bed clearly asleep, getting food, going into the bathroom. Then her jumping to her feet from the couch clutching her stomach and hurrying to the bathroom. She mentally thanked her god that there were no cameras in the bathrooms. “why are there cameras in their apartment?” 

“it’s just in case we get attacked, that’s the only reason we would watch them.” Rhodey assured Addie, as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She gave a pointed look at Tony, Rhodey nodded apologizing softly to her. “tony, calm down.” tony glared at Addie. He moved up to her, his glare softening. 

“Are you sure, that’s why I have a feeling you might be spying on me because you think I'm drinking again.” she snarled, sounding on the verge of tears. She knew if she brought up her problem, tony would have no choice but to leave her alone. Tony looked at her in surprise and dramatically placed a hand on his chest. Rhodey gave tony a warning look. The avengers knew about Addie's problem, Steve and Bucky had told them. That's why Tony removed the alcohol from the Rec room, in respect of Addie. 

“look, I'm sorry I accuse you of something. I just... the new super said something that reminded me of you...” Addie didn’t say anything. Tony sighed. “I’m sorry, I was an ass.” he patted her on the shoulder. 

“new super?” addie asked raising an eyebrow. Tony sighed rubbing at his lower jaw a perplexed look on his face. The sound of the front door caught their attention, they looked up. 

“Addie, darling if you’re feeling better time for your lesson.” Loki trailed off as he entered the apartment. “oh, hello gentlemen.” Loki smiled at the two, he was dressed in black sweats with a green shirt. Tony nodded at Loki before looking down at Addie. 

“okay, see you later kid.” he patted her head moving pass Loki, Rhodey gave Addie a smile before following his friend. Once the door was closed, Loki leaned against the door grinning at Addie. 

“that was a close one my dear.” Loki whispered. Addie nodded as she moved to the livingroom. 

“yeah, let’s not do that again.” she laughed as she sat on the couch. “thanks, Loki.” he nodded. He moved to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“now, let’s take a small break then head to do lessons.” she nodded as she reached for the controller, turning on the TV. 

Addie cried out as she slammed into the glass panel Loki kicked her into. She slid to the ground pain erupting along her side. 

“what the hell? That fucking hurt!” she shouted kicking at Loki as he moved to help her up. “Remember asshole, you’re a fucking Asgardian!” she snarled; Loki gave her a look that said. “suck it up.” 

“do you think your enemies will care? They will be stronger than you, you have to take it and keep fighting.” Loki told her as she climbed to her feet. 

“bitch that’s all I ever did.” she snarled at him before lunging at him. He moved away, she pivoted on her heel using her powers to launch him into the glass panel. She followed kneeing him in the chest. Loki grabbed her arms chucking her into the glass next to them, she used her powers to bounce off tackling him. They flew back Loki slamming hard on the mat. Addie pulled back her fist slamming it into his face. Loki growled reaching up grabbing her hair. She cried out, he sat up. They stared at each other for the longest time. 

“you have to show a dark side sometimes my darling.” Loki whispered; she could feel his excitement under her. Addie snarled as his grip tightened. Loki kissed her hard on the mouth. She growled reaching up pushing his face away. 

“No! Loki! I made a promise!” He moved to kiss her again, but froze as something sharp moved to his throat. “I said no.” he gave a groan as the blade dug deeper against his flesh. Loki raised his hands, a grin on his face. 

“I’m sorry love.” he whispered. “You’re just so...” 

“I'm tired of that “Dark” side.” Addie growled pressing the knife deeper in to his flesh, blood begun to pool around the blade. That voice that had disappeared years ago came back whispering to her, telling her all the dark things it wanted her to do. “All I wanted was just to be the hero once.” Loki stared at her eyes wide, hers dark and narrowed. Loki stared at her what the fuck was happening to his friend. “It would be so easy to kill you... but to save you...” her pupils were blown out, her breathing ragged, the voice egging her on, telling her they wanted to see the beautiful red drip down Loki’s neck... 

“Addie?” she looked up to see Sam at the door way, behind him was Natasha, Wanda and Dr. Strange dressed in workout clothes. They watched in horror. Addie pulled away from Loki moving to her feet, she tossed the knife down. “what’s going on?” Sam asked softly moving toward her, he glanced at Loki, he slumped against the glass wall, hand on his neck, staring at her in disbelief and what looked like fear. She was shaking, she didn’t want her friends to see her like that. 

“nothing.” she cleared her throat. “I have to go.” she moved quickly pass the others, but Wanda grabbed her arm. Addie found herself looking at Wanda, the scarlet witch searched her eyes. She tried to keep her mind clear, she tried to hide that stupid voice. Wanda didn’t say anything but gave her a gentle smile. She smiled back weakly as Wanda let her go. she bid them a good night rushing to her soulmates apartment. 

As she entered the apartment, she pressed herself against the door. Heart pounding, she was on the verge of tears. Her hands shaking. The gag at the back of her throat, she felt sick. She promised she would never... She never wanted people to look at her like Loki did... 

“Izzy...Ness...” she found herself whimpering falling to the ground burrying her face in her knees, it was all too much. She needed her friends...her old friends. She needed Izzy, she needed a drink. 

“Are you okay?” Addie's head snapped up. A tiny girl around the age of five sat on the couch, her brown hair a mess, in her arms was a plush of Iron Man. The little girl had a look of concern on her adorable face. Confused Addie looked around. 

“who are you?” Addie asked slowly standing to her feet, moving toward the girl, just in case this was a joke of some kind or Loki’s pay back for what she did in the gym. 

“I’m Morgan.” the little spoke up smiling up at Addie. 

“okay,” Addie peeked into the dark kitchen. Nobody was hiding. “so, what are you doing here sweetheart?” she asked looking back at the child. 

“the babysitter is boring, and Bucky always reads me a story when I'm bored.” Addie moved to sit next to the little girl. 

“Bucky?” Morgan nodded. 

“yeah, he rarely sleeps. So, he reads to me sometimes.” 

“how did you get in here?” 

“Clint taught me how to crawl through the vents.” Addie laughed. Clint had offered her the same thing when they met, ironically he was hiding in a vent near the meeting room. 

“what does Bucky read you?” Morgan tilted her head and pointed to the bookshelf near the TV. 

“the books there.” Addie nodded moving toward the bookshelf. Addie scanned the titles before pulling a book from the shelf. She turned back the little girl. 

“okay kid, have you ever read Corduroy?” Morgan giggled shaking her head. “I loved this as a kid.” 

Steve and Bucky tiredly moved toward their room, as they came up to their apartment floor, they crashed in to a frantic Pepper. 

“have you two seen Morgan?” pepper asked, she was on the verge of tears. “the babysitter fell asleep, and we can’t find her! It's been hours! Tony is checking the library and Rec room.” Steve looked at Bucky. He knew that Morgan and Bucky had a friendship, they had met when she fell from the vent landing in their Livingroom one-night months after the final battle, Bucky was lounging on the couch trying to calm himself from his nightmares, when Morgan landed on the couch next to him. The next few days Bucky and Morgan had become friends. 

“did you check our apartment?” Bucky asked softly. Pepper shook her head, Tony burst from the elevator as the doors opened. 

“did you find her?” Tony asked pepper as he moved to his wife. She shook her head. 

“i bet she wanted a story and is waiting for me.” Bucky told Steve. Steve gave him a smile. 

“what?” tony asked looking at the super soldiers. “why would she be in your apartment?” tony asked. Steve moved placing a hand on Tony's should leading the two toward his and Bucky's apartment. 

“well,” Steve started. 

As the group entered the apartment tony gave a frustrated sigh. 

“Clint taught her to crawl through the vents? Are you kidding me?” tony muttered. As they came up to the Livingroom, they saw Addie sprawled out on the ground asleep Morgon curled up next to her, addie had a protective arm wrapped around the child’s shoulders. A mess surrounded them, an assortment of addie’s stuff animals littered the ground, as well as blankets and pillows, Children books opened around them, loose papers with colorful art on them, a plate with veggies and fruit on the table, juice boxes littered the coffee table. in Addie's hand was an uncapped marker, an open sketchbook face down on her chest. She looked so peaceful. 

“Morgan.” pepper whispered moving to pick up the girl. as pepper gently pulled Morgan from Addie’s side, Addie stirred. 

“no....” she whimpered as Pepper pulled the girl from her side. Addie sat up looking around, her eyes squinting with sleep. She looked at the four quizzically, before turning to Tony. “Dumb ass?” she asked. Pepper snorted. Tony gave her a playful glare before looking back at Addie. 

“go back to sleep kiddo, we got Morgan.” tony smiled softly at her. Addie nodded before flopping over, she gave a stretch before falling asleep again. Tony turned to the two Super soldiers “night fellas.” they nodded. Bucky moved to Addie gently picking her up, she gave an irate groan but wrapped her arms around his neck nonetheless. Steve walked the couple to the door bidding them good night. 

Steve walked in to their bedroom to see Bucky sitting on the edge of the bed, Addie on his lap, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. 

“we seem to have a problem.” Bucky laughed as he tried to pull Addie from him, she gave a shrill sound shaking her head clutching him tighter. Steve laughed as he begun to pull off his clothes. 

“well, at least she’s not mad at you right now.” Steve moved to the other side of the bed sliding under the covers. Bucky gave a small smile at Addie hugging her tightly before rolling over so she was between Steve and him, she let him go moving toward Steve, he pulled the covers down so he could cover her. Bucky quickly moved to undress, as he slid under the sheet in his boxer, he moved to spoon Addie’s back. She gave a contented sigh as Steve pulled her and Bucky close. 

“at least she stayed out of trouble while we were gone.” Steve whispered kissing her on the head, if only they knew. Bucky nodded; Steve leaned over her to kiss Bucky on the mouth. “Good night Baby.”


	7. Just Like a shish kebab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just as Addie is getting used to being the Metal Commando, she gets surprising news, get hurt and reunites with a few people from her past, and Stucky learns a little more about their reckless soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i really have no idea where i'm heading with this story, but please enjoy it!

“Fucking motherfucker!” A familiar voice screamed. Steve and Bucky looked up to see their girlfriend on top of a familiar protester strangling him. He was kicking at her, Muffled screaming for help. “Shut up and fucking choke!” She screamed. The other protesters were still, all holding their tongues with their fingers. People on the street had stopped to watch the commotion, a few had their phones out. Steve cursed. he knew their PR was going to give them hell.

“No! Addie no!” Steve shouted moving toward her. 

“Addie yes!” She shouted back. Judah was now slowly blacking out. Steve grabbed Addie around her waist yanking her up. Judah gave a gasp of breath grabbing at his throat. “Go fuck yourself with your poster asshole!” She snapped her fingers, before Steve could stop her. Steve watched the man reach down to undo his pants. 

“Addie, no.” He used his Captain America voice. She pouted at him. “I know he’s an asshole, but you’re better than that.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Fine. Stop.” She snapped her fingers. Steve raised an eyebrow, she normally fought him harder on that, stating he deserved it. Judah stared in horror at Addie she glared down at him. Bucky moved up next to Steve and Addie, carrying bags of take away. “Let me tell you asshole,” Addie snarled at the protester. “I know your name, Judah. I will find you—“ she was cut off as Steve tossed her over his shoulder moving toward the towers entrance. “I know where you live asshole!” She pouted crossing her arms across her chest. “I feel sorry for your wife! Who is also your cousin! Does she know about how you’re boning your neighbor!? And not the wife you hypocrite asshole!!!!” she quieted down as Steve carried her through the front doors. 

“Hey guys.” Ramon greeted a smile on his lips. He knew this wasn’t the last time Steve was going to carry her through the lobby. It had been a little over a month, and this was the twentieth time. “How are you Addie?” He asked as they passed. 

“Fine,” she muttered. “Oh! how did Mariah do on her entrance exams?” Ramon smiled. 

“She got in!” Addie clapped in excitement. 

“That’s great! Tell her congratulations!” She called to him. He nodded smiling at her. 

“Will do.” He called. Bucky and Steve called a good night to Ramon. As they waited for the elevator Addie greeted the workers, she knew. 

“In trouble again Addie?” Becca, an older lady that worked in the accounting floor asked smiling at the young woman. Addie nodded. 

“Steve said that I can’t teach the protesters a lesson my way.” She whined. Becca gave her a laugh patting Addie on the head. 

“Why not? It’s funny.” Addie agreed. “Like last time you made them dance naked to ‘Depacito’.” 

“See Stevie,” Addie said over her shoulder. “Becca thinks it’s funny.” Steve shook his head with silent laughter. Becca nodded. 

“That asshole deserves what comes to him. You know he saw me and Miley kissing and he called us slurs? And told us that our children were going to hell?” 

“He what?!” Addie growled. “Oh, that’s it, he is so gonna pay.” she made a mental note to follow Judah as Metal Commando and scare the shit out of him. As if he read her mind, Steve smacked Addie ass. She gave a yelp then bit him in the back, he hissed in pain. Bucky snorted. 

“Behave.” Steve warned. She hissed at him. Becca laughed, she bid the trio good night before leaving. Addie waved after her. She looked over to Bucky, she noticed he was quiet, his hands clutching the take out bags tightly. She reached out cupping his face in her hands. He looked up at her, his eyes sad. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked softly. He shook his head but kissed her gently. They had made up after the two found her with Morgan. Bucky apologized for what he said in the morning and Addie made him breakfast. He 

“I’m fine.” He whispered. She frowned at him. The ding of the elevator informed them it was their turn. As the workers moved from the elevator giving Steve and Addie questioning looks. Both ignored them and entered the elevator, Bucky following behind. 

“what if Morgan saw you Babydoll?” Steve asked. Addie smiled. She and Morgan had become friends, she always looked forward to spending time with the child. 

“She would think I was cool, defending you and Bucky.” Addie stated. Steve gave a growl of frustration; Bucky shook his head with silent laughter. It was true, Morgan loved Addie to death and declared her to be “cool 3000” 

“I’m going to put you down now.” Steve told Addie. She rolled her eyes. 

“Fine. Here comes the lecture.” She was placed gently on her feet. Steve took a breath. 

“Addie,” he started softly. She crossed her arms across her chest, she refused to look at him. “I know they piss you off but you have to understand that everyone has eyes on you now. You have to show these people that you’re better than them and not fall for their tactics, he’s probably doing it on purpose to show the world that you can’t control yourself.” Addie didn’t say anything. “Especially now you’re connected to the avengers.” Addie rolled her eyes once again. “you’re not a superhero babydoll, what if he had a gun?” Steve reached out taking her chin in his hand, she looked up at him. Her mind going to her stake outs with Shuri, Loki and peter. She wasn’t a superhero, more like a vigilante. “I’m not going to lie, babydoll, but you have caught some powerful people attention.” Steve kissed her gently on the mouth. 

“Like who?” She asked once Steve pulled away. He looked at Bucky, Addie subconsciously took their hands in her. They could feel the dull sting of fear from her. Bucky kissed her gently as well. 

“Fury wants to meet you.” Bucky informed her; her eyes went wide. “He found out you’re an enhanced.” Bucky looked down at his tiny soulmate. 

“What? How did he find out? I thought Tony said he erased the video of me losing it in the meeting room?” She questioned. Steve and Bucky looked at each other. “What?” When they didn’t answer Addie thought for a second. Had fury found out that she was the Metal Commando? That she was working with Peter? Fury normally stayed away from the Avengers tower, he stayed at the SHIELD new headquarters. 

“Baby doll?” Bucky asked. She didn’t say anything. She was too focused on her thoughts of the Metal commando, her fingers absentmindedly moving to the choker around her neck. 

The doors opened finally opened. Addie was staring at Natasha, Wanda, behind them was Vision and Bruce. Shuri and Peter laughing at what the big green guy was saying. The group greeted the trio with smiles and hugs. The last week and half Addie had become friends with the avengers, and spent her time getting to know them. She had gotten especially close to Natasha one night when the red head had caught her crying in the rec room. Addie confided in her about the nightmares she still had from her childhood. 

“are you okay Adds?” Natasha asked Addie. the mohawk woman looked up at the red head. “you look worried.” Natasha wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Shuri and Peter moved to Addie worried looks on their faces as well. Wanda noticed the hard looks on Steve and Bucky faces. 

“what's going on?” Peter asked. 

“Fury wants to meet me.” Addie told the group. Steve and Bucky gave defeated sighs, and the others looked at each other. 

“Adds, it’s not that bad.” Addie looked up at Natasha as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “he told me, that it’s just a courtesy meeting.” Addie snorted. “he just wants to meet you because you live here now that’s it.” 

“what if he wants to use me as a weapon?” She asked softly. “I can’t hurt...” she trailed off biting her lip when she realized she said too much. Natasha looked at the others for help. Addie tried hard to keep her mind clear of The Metal Commando, she knew Wanda would see images in her mind. She really was on thin ice with Fury wanting to meet her. 

“you have nothing to hide Addie, so don’t worry okay?” Bruce comforted her, his gigantic hand gently patting her on the shoulder. Steve and Bucky didn’t miss the way Shuri and Peter looked at each other. 

“yeah! Everything will be okay.”shuri spoke up smiling. Peter agreed with his friend. 

“yeah! Fury isn’t that scary; you can totally take him down.” peter chirped smiling. Natasha and the others gave him a look that said ‘oh honey.’ Addie laughed nodding her head. 

“Addie,” she looked up at Vision. "if you fear what is to happen with meeting Fury, believe that we will be here for you.” Vision gave Addie a smile. She looked around at her friends. 

“Thanks guys.” She hugged all them one at a time. “I feel better. I think I can handle Fury.” she smiled at them. She bid the group good bye as they moved to the elevator. Peter and Shuri signed that they would text her later. As the group disappeared in the elevator, she and her soulmates moved to the apartment. 

Once in the apartment Addie beelined to her room. She kicked off her shoes, fell face first on her bed. She lain there thoughts swarming through her mind. She groaned in frustration rolling on her back. She really didn’t want to meet fury, he would find out about, she violently shook her head, forcing unpleasant memories out her mind. She found herself grabbing her favorite plushie, a lavender unicorn, Bucky and Steve had bought it for her when they passed a toy store It had reminded them of Addie. she crawled off her bed moving toward Bucky and Steve’s room. Even though they told her they would go slow with their relationship, and given her her own room, she still found herself crawling in their bed at night for reassurance, and of course, cuddles. 

Steve and Bucky sat heavily on the couch. They looked at each other. 

“Well, she took it better than I thought.” Steve told Bucky as he placed his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Bucky nodded. 

“how do we know she’s not packing, right now?” Bucky asked as they laced fingers. “She’s left before.” 

“there’s something different about her, baby.” Steve rubbed at his jaw in thought. Bucky looked at him. “as if she’s...” he trailed off. 

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked. Before Steve could answer Addie exit her room, her unicorn, Stucky, in her arms. She stopped when She saw them on the couch. She had a cute sad pout on her lips as She moved to sit between them. She snuggled against them as both men hugged her. 

“Fury sucks right now.” She told them. Bucky nodded. Steve gave a noise of agreement. He kissed her on the forehead. Bucky kissed her on the cheek. “do you think he would use me as a weapon? Or test on me? Prick me with needles and electrocute me?” She asked softy clutching Stucky closer to her body. They knew a little about her stays in the hospitals, she had opened up little by little. She had told them that her stepmother and her had been tested on once, it was horrible. She never mentioned by who and when. 

“No.” Steve answered. “We’ll make sure that you won’t be hurt. Fury told us we can be present.” Addie nodded. She looked at the take out on the coffee table. 

“What did you guys get?” She asked as she moved to the floor, handing Bucky her unicorn. She undid the plastic bags to see her favorite Chinese food. She turned to them a grateful look on her face. “Thank dolls.” She said turning back to the containers of food. Steve turned on the TV, the news was on. 

“it seems there’s a new superhero in town!” the news anchor smiled in to the camera. “and they had made friends with nonother than the bad boy Deadpool!” Addie's head snapped up to see a video of the metal commando and Deadpool start. 

The video showed the Metal Commando fighting off a gang of gangster that decided to mess with the owner of a pawn shop. She was in the middle of giving an ass whooping when Deadpool landed near her shooting his guns killing a few. People screamed and ran for it; the brave ones recorded the scene before them. 

“dude! What the fuck?” the metal commando shouted her voice darth vader-ie from her mouth piece. She turned to Deadpool as he inhaled the smoke from his gun barrels. 

“you smell that?” he asked her. “it smells good.” 

“really? It smells like piss and shit.” she answered kicking the foot of a dead gangster. “give me a reason why I should trust you?” she asked. Deadpool tilted his head. 

“well, meow meow, these men are sex traffickers that will kill that man you just saved. I have to say he was a step away from a gangbang.” Deadpool laughed Scratching his ass cheek with the barrel of one of his guns. The metal Commando looked back inside the pawn shop, then at Deadpool. 

“cool, thanks man, have fun.” she patted him on the shoulder before slinging away. 

“you touched me! We're best friends now!” he shouted after her. The video ended with Deadpool whooping as he charged inside the pawn shop. 

“oh shit.” Addie heard Steve say. She looked over at him he had his head buried in his hands. “that is not good.” he muttered. 

“not good there’s a new superhero or Deadpool?” Addie asked. Steve looked at her. 

“Deadpool. his group are antiheros, babydoll.” he watched the news. “I'm worried this new hero might just follow in his footsteps.” Addie was offended that her soulmate thought of such a thing, but remembered that Steve and Bucky had no idea of her secret. 

“I think Deadpool's pretty cool.” Bucky spoke up. Addie nodded. 

“yeah me too!” she smiled as she packed food on plates for her soulmates. The past few days she had been crashing into the so-called Antihero, he had given her tips on fighting, or rambled and a lot of the times he made no sense but he was cool. She had a feeling that Deadpool was bored and that’s why he followed the metal commando around. 

“Well, I don’t. I have to clean up his mess sometimes.” Steve pouted taking his plate of food from Addie, he pecked her on the lips as a thanks. She held up a plated for Bucky he did the same. Steve changed the channel to stream a movie. As the three ate in silence watching the action flick when Addie's phone went off. It was texts from Peter and Shuri 

My Spidey Son: Hey! Me and Shuri will meet you on the church rooftop in an hour! 😀 

My CPB daughter: yeah! Don't be late! 

Tricky Trickster: I will not be able to attend. Thor dragged me back to Norway 🙁 but have fun all. Addie, don’t forget your training. 

Addie: Okay guys let me finish eating! Meet you there! Oh, and Loki tell Thor and Valkyrie hi! 

Addie put her phone away, she looked up noticing that her soulmates were watching her. 

“what?” she asked picking up her chop sticks. 

“who are you texting?” Steve asked. She smiled at him. 

“a friend from the meetings. She's reminding me the meeting is starting soon and not to be late.” she continued to eat. 

“your AA meetings?” Bucky asked. Addie nodded. 

“yep.” Steve and Bucky looked at each other but didn’t say anything. 

“Maybe we should accompany you.” 

“No!” She snapped her head to look at them. They raised their eyebrows in question. “I mean, no it’s okay. I’ll be fine.” She smiled at them. They didn’t say anything but continued to eat. 

Addie dodged the fists coming to her face. She used her gauntlets to punch him through the wall. The sound of broken glass was heard behind her. She turned to see Deadpool standing there, next to a broken window, the legs of an offender hanging out. 

“Hey! That was broken when I came.” He told her. She shook her head with silent laughter dodging another fist. 

“Since you’re here help me out will yah.” She called as she kicked another gangster in the chest sent him flying into the window nearby. “Look at that, it broke.” Deadpool laughed. 

“MC, you okay?” Peter’s voice came through her helmet. You need help?” 

“Yeah, I’m cool. Deadpool’s here I’m fine.” Peter made a disapproving sound. 

“Be careful MC.” Shuri chirped. Addie teleported behind a gangster catching his arm before He could stab Deadpool. she broke his leg with a kick to the thigh and then dislocated his shoulder, he screamed. 

“Fucking motherfucker!” A gangster shouted. She was hit from the back, she flew forward stumbling, Deadpool spun around katana sinking through her stomach. He gasped looked down at the katana, then at her face then back at the katana, he did that in a total of three times. 

“Fuck me Deadpool! Did you just fucking stab me!?” She shouted. A movement made her look up, a gangster pulled out a shotgun, her suit was not made for that. She ripped out the katana from Deadpool’s back holders chucking it at the gangster pinning his head the concrete wall behind him. “Oh, shit Steve’s gonna be pissed…” she fell to her bum, the pain ricocheting through her body, she knew that Steve and Bucky definitely felt that, the mask set off an alarm to Peter and Shuri. 

“Holy shit on a fucking Beau Arthur cracker!” Deadpool shouted catching her in his arms. “I’m so sorry Meow Meow!” Addie reached out slapping him in the face. “Ow! That was uncalled for! I just stabbed you.” Deadpool started to pull the katana from her body, she grabbed his wrist. 

“Fuck Deadpool, don’t pull it out!” 

“the name of your sex tape.” she slapped him again. “Ow!” 

“no! you idiot! I'll bleed out!” she slapped him again. He moved to the ground holding her. 

“Addie!” Shuri’s voice came through her helmet. “What the fuck happened? Your vitals are going crazy!” She screamed. 

“Addie please answer us!” Peter shouted. Addie had other plans she reached for Deadpool, she wanted to see the motherfucker’s face that possibly killed her. 

“Fucking dick!” She ripped his mask off. Her eyes widen with recognition. “Wade? What the fuck!? Why’d you stab me?” She whined. Wade Wilson looked down at her in confusion. 

“Steve and Bucky are heading your way!” Peter shouted. Addie gave a pained sound reaching up to hit her collar, her suit dematerialized leaving her in her civilian clothes, blood soaking her red Henley shirt she borrowed from Bucky. 

“Addie?” Wade’s eyes widen as recognition hit him. He pulled her close, his eyes glossing over. “Oh, shit kid I'm so sorry!” He pressed his hand against her wound. “Ness is going to fucking kill me.” He looked around before pulling a dagger from his hip. “Okay kid I’m gonna give you my blood.” Addie shook her head. 

“No Wade! I don’t need—“ she cut herself off to cough up blood. The pain ripping through her. 

“Addie, you need to heal,” he cut his arm holding the bleeding in flesh over her mouth. “Drink my blood!” 

“No Wade. No more pow...” She trailed off as pain intensified. He pressed his bleeding wound to her mouth; she gave a shrill sound of protest turning her head away. 

“Fucking hell, drink it Addie! You're going to die, or worse Ness is going to kill me!” Addie glared at him. 

“Good.” She muttered; weakly slapping at him. wade took the opportunity to slam his wound in her mouth. She cried out biting him. 

“Ahh! You fucking adorable—“ he was cut off as he was thrown off of her. Bucky slammed Wade into the wall, his own katana (the other one, not the one inside Addie) pressed against his neck. Steve gathered Addie in his arms. 

“Baby?” Steve whispered, his eyes glossing over, the phantom pain ripping through him. Her head rolled to look at him. 

“Hey Doll,” she smiled at him. “Don’t kill Wade, he saved me.” She reached up cupping his chin in her hand. 

“It looked like he was feeding you his blood!” Steve shouted looking at the mouthy Merc. Bucky eyed Deadpool, but once he saw how the Merc was worried for the girl he relaxed. 

“As much as I like how thick bitch here feels against me. I just have to say, I was saving her, I mean sure it looks bad.” Wade spoke up. “Just to let you know,” he staged whispered to Bucky. “yes, that is my dick you’re feeling not my gun.” Bucky pulled away from Wade with an amused look on his face. 

“oh gods! Wade! leave my Bucky alone!” Addie snarled her body feeling hot. A whooshing sound was heard, Iron Man landed next to Steve. “They’re my soulmates you ass!” Wade looked between Bucky and Steve gasping. 

“you two soiled my little girl!” he gasped grabbing at his face. “how dare you two hunks plow--” 

“Hey!” Tony shouted pointing to Wade, cutting him off. Tony really didn’t need Deadpool’s nonsense right now. “What the hell are you even doing here?” He asked. 

“He followed me after I chased some asshole down here.” Addie groaned as Steve gently picked her up. “My dumbass thought, hey I can use my powers, nope…got fucking stabbed.” Tony stared at her. 

“You chased bad guys in an alleyway?” She nodded. Her body on fire now. 

“Yeah, they were beating up some kid.” She whimpered as the pain started up again. 

“Are you fucking crazy!?” Tony shouted surprising everyone. “You are not a superhero! You can’t make those decisions! Wait, did he stab you!? That's his fucking katana in your fucking stomach!” Addie rolled her eyes. 

“From my point of view, it looks bad. But against the gangsters, she was doing as good as a teenager having their first time.” Wade spoke up. 

“Shut up wade.” Everyone spoke. 

“Just how do you know him?” Bucky asked as he handed Wade his katana back. But before Addie could answer she began to seize up. Her eyes rolling back in her head her body spasming. 

“Baby!” Then everything went black. 

Addie woke up to beeping, the sterile smell of the hospital wing and the white walls. She slowly sat up, she raised her hospital gown to look at wound, it was wrapped up. She sighed relief flooding her, wade’s blood didn’t take. 

“Addie,” she looked up to see Peter and Shuri running in the room, behind them was Wade, Steve, and Tony. “we were so scared!” Peter shouted hugging her, Shuri climbed on the bed hugging her as well. The sudden movements causing a slight pain. 

“When the guys told us, what happened we were so worried.” Shuri told her. “I was with my mother.” she looked at Peter. 

“Yeah, I was patrolling and I get the phone call.” Peter told Addie. 

“now answer me this, Addie, dear,” she looked at tony, her heart pounding, had Wade spilled the beans? Did Tony and her boys know she was the Metal Commando? “why the hell did you think it was smart to follow thugs? What made you think ’hey I'm going to be a dumb ass and chase after criminals and get stabbed by Wade fucking Wilson?’” She looked at Wade, he winked at her holding a finger to his lips. There was a relief that flooded her wade had kept her secret. “well?” Tony asked. 

“I got out of my AA meeting, saw a group of men chasing and beating a kid, so I followed, tripped, and Wade thought I was attacking him.” She answered. Steve moved to her other side kissing her on the forehead. 

“you should have called us.” He whispered. Tony was dressed in his civilian clothes, he stood with his legs apart arms crossed over his chest. He studied Addie. 

“So, when were you going to tell us that you know Wade Wilson?” Tony asked. Addie looked at him, a peeved look on her face. Tony was really grilling her. 

“you never brought it up, and I didn’t know they were back in town.” She answered Tony. “It’s been six fucking years.” She sighed turning to wade. “is Ness okay?” She asked. He nodded. 

“She’s fine she’s headed here to see you.” Wade grinned. “You are so fucked.” He giggled. Addie’s eyes went wide. 

“What the fuck? no!” She rolled over Steves lap ripping the needles from her arms, Steve rushing to stop her. Ducked his grabby hands moving toward the hospital window cursing up a storm. “I have to go! I gotta get out of here! She's going to kill me!” 

“Addison Stefani Martinez!” A voice shouted Addie spun around to see Ness in all her glory, her beautiful features etched in rage. She moved with a mission toward the shorter woman. Addie pressed herself against the window, grabbing Steve and ducking behind him. “I saw you!” 

“Hey, Ness.” Addie said lamely as she hesitantly stepped out from behind Steve. “Long time no see.” 

“Nuh uh!” She snapped. 

“You look amazing.” 

“Nope!” 

“I missed you.” 

“Try again.” 

“I was fucking stupid; I should have never left that night. I should have come back and found you guys, beg for your forgiveness.” 

“There it is.” Ness finally smiled. “Give me a hug stupid.” Addie moved to hug the taller woman. Wade came out of nowhere hugging the two picking them up. 

“Did we miss something?” Tony asked as Bucky entered the room holding a tray of food. Bucky scanned the room, he shrugged. 

“I’m as lost as you.” Bucky answered. 

“I think everyone is lost. Wade called. “Imagine the poor readers are like wtf is going on.” Addie and ness ignored him. 

“We should leave them.” Steve whispered to Shuri and Peter. The two teenagers nodded. They moved toward Tony and Bucky. As the group left the room, Ness pulled from Addie. 

“We came back to an empty apartment and your stuff gone!” Ness whispered. “We thought they finally got you.” Addie shook her head. 

“I was in the bar that night when people begun to dust and I felt something was wrong…” Addie whimpered tears falling from her eyes. “I ran home but you guys were gone, I saw all the dust... and I knew... I had to find Izzy; so, I left, she wasn’t dusted...” ness’ face feel with a sudden sadness 

“Oh sweetheart.” Ness hugged her again. “We heard about Izzy we’re sorry.” Addie burst into tears Ness hugged her tightly. “Why didn’t you fucking call us?” Addie shook her head. 

‘I was afraid…” Wade clapped a hand on her shoulder. 

“Don’t be a stick in the mud kid,” Wade pulled her in a hug. “You know we’re always here for you even when you fuck up.” Wade turned to Ness. “Oh, and she is fucking up.” Addie hit wade in the arm. 

“Not here ass wipe.” She hissed looking around. She turned to Ness. “I’ll tell you everything but you just have to trust me.” 

“lie down, you need rest.” Addie nodded as Ness cupped Addie's face in her hands. “Don’t shut us out.” 

Tony watched the trio in the hospital room on the hologram screen from his metal glove, Bucky and Steve behind him. Both super solider mirroring each other's pose, arms crossed across their massive chest, hip jutted out. Both had the look of being done etched on their handsome face. 

“Jesus, Tony, stop spying on her.” Steve snapped. 

“It just doesn’t make sense.” Tony whispered. He turned to the super soldiers. “Her background, her step mother, she knows Wade Wilson? Who the hell is she?” Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Come on Tony just leave it.” Bucky huffed. 

“I would but did you know that Addison Stefani Martinez only existed fifteen years ago? How old is your girlfriend? Also, those police reports from her stepmother's death, is strange. a majority of evidence disappeared from the case. Nothing really makes sense.” Steve and Bucky looked at each other. They knew a few things about Addie but not so much, she shared but never really shared. 

“why is that even important?” Bucky snapped. Tony glared at him. 

“Because I have a family to protect!” Tony snapped. Bucky glared back at him. Anger boiling inside him. “Tell me Capsicle,” tony looked at Steve dismissing Bucky. “do you even know who your soulmate is?” Steve and Bucky looked back to the screen, Addie laughing to what Wade was saying, Ness shaking her head with small smile. Who was she? They had to trust her right? 

A few hours later Steve and Bucky entered the hospital room to check on their soulmate. Bucky was carrying a small bag full of Addie’s favorite snacks. Steve was answering texts from the other Avengers. Their friends were worried about Addie after hearing the news from Tony. They had been bombarded by the other avengers with updates of her condition, and promises of visits when their friends returned. 

They saw Addie sprawled out on the bed, Ness laid out next to her, her head on Ness’ shoulder asleep. Ness arm around the smaller woman shoulder, running her hand lovingly through Addie’s reddish-brown locks. 

“Hello boys.” She greeted as they quietly entered the room. They smiled at her. Bucky placed the bag of snacks on the small table near them. Bucky moved to the other side, gently stroking Addie's cheek. His mind invaded with all these unanswered questions. 

“How is she doing?” Steve asked softly sitting across from Ness. 

“Where’s wade?” Bucky asked looking around. 

“She’s doing well, tired. Still pissed that she was stabbed by Wade. Wade went to buy some ‘I'm sorry I stabbed you like a shish kabob’ gifts.” She smiled at them. “So, two soulmates? Lucky girl.” Ness teased winking at them. Steve felt his face burn. Bucky grinned at her. Steve cleared his throat. “I hope she’s treating you two right.” the two men looked at each other, by the looks on their faces Ness knew that Addie once again blocked herself from opening up to people. ness sighed. “I'm sorry if she’s not. I've been trying to teach her how to be a human again. When she wakes up, I'll kick her ass for you.” they shared a laugh. 

“again?” Bucky asked. 

“How long have you known Addie?” Steve asked at the same time. Ness raised an eyebrow. “Are you two related?” She shook her head looking down lovingly at the girl. 

“No, I met her fifteen year ago.” Both men looked at each other. “Let me guess, Tony?” They nodded she laughed. “Yeah, Addie told me that he’s really nosy.” Bucky laughed nodding. 

“Oh, he is.” 

“He said that Addie didn’t exist until fifteen years ago.” Ness nodded. 

“Addison Stefani Martinez is a name I gave her.” Ness admitted. “I liked how it sounded.” She sighed when she noticed their sad looks. “I took her in when we met, she was on the streets stealing from people, using her powers to get what she wanted… I taught her to not do that.” Addie stirred. 

“Do you know anything before that?” Ness shook her head. She gently pushed Addie’s hair off her forehead. 

“No. Wade once tried to pry but she lost control of her powers.” 

“Did you know about her fears stopping her powers?” Ness nodded. 

“Wade was there when it happened once.” Ness sighed. “I was working, he and Addie were attacked, Izzy with them. She froze terrified. It was a man she had stolen from when she was a kid, he wanted revenge.” Ness scoffed. “such a fucking cliché.” She hugged Addie as the woman snuggled closer to her. 

“so, she met wade after you took her in?” 

“she was the one that pushed me to talk to him that day. We went to play skeet ball, best date ever. Then it turns out he was my soulmate, who fucking knew.” she smiled at the fond memories that made way to her mind. Steve thought for a second rubbing at his chin. 

“do you know anything about Addie before you met her?” 

“no.” 

“not even her real name? 

“her name is Addie, that she told me. But as her real name that’s up in the air.” the door burst open, Wade entered the room arms full of gifts, a young husky boy followed after him he was holding a cake. 

“I’m back!” Steve and Bucky looked up at him. “a husky little puppy found me and followed me here!” Addie sat up startled she snapped her head to look at the two as they came up to them. Her eyes widen with recognition of the young boy 

“Russell!” Addie shouted happiness flooding her, she threw her arms open, pain ripped through her but she didn’t care. “oh, my gods! You look the same!” the young boy placed the cake on the tray and hurried to hug Addie, tears rushing down his face. 

“I missed you!” the boy shouted hugging her close. “you look so different!” he said as he pulled away. “the mohawk is so cool!” 

“six years pasted buddy.” she laughed. “of course, I'm going to change!” 

“I got dusted! we’ve been looking for you, where were you?” he demanded. Addie cleared her throat. She didn’t say anything but looked at her soulmates. Steve and Bucky looked at each other. They were hurt that she wasn’t opening up to them, but at the same time they wanted to respect her privacy. 

“come on Buck.” Steve whispered getting up. As they moved toward the door Addie called out. 

“hey idiots.” they turned to her. “at least give me a fucking kiss good bye. I mean that’s the least you can do, I got stabbed, by a total dumb ass I might add.” Wade made a sound of shock. Steve and Bucky smiled. 

“it’s not my fault you ran into my knife.” wade informed her as he tossed the gifts at her feet. Addie laughed. Steve and Bucky moved toward her each giving her a kiss on the lips. Russell stared at the three in confusion. As Bucky and Steve left the room, they heard Russell say. 

“captain America and the winter soldier!? You think I can get the shield as a gift or the mask? I'm not picky.”


	8. Things We Take Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky and steve meet a few people from Addie's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly had a hard time writing this chapter. you can tell! sorry. also wrote this on my phone so there are errors and typos sorry.

Addie watched Bucky show her how to do a round house kick. He landed smiling at her. She sighed. 

“I know how to do that Wade taught me.” 

“when?” she thought for a second. 

“six years ago.” Bucky laughed shaking his head. 

“baby doll, that’s too long.” she thought for a second. “have you practiced it since?” Addie thought about it, as the Metal Commando she relied on her powers and enhanced suit, but as Addie, she had to rely on her human strength, sure she could throw a punch, but kicks? 

“okay show me again.” she sighed giving in. Bucky nodded moving in to position. Addie honestly thought it was a waste of time. It had been a month since Wade stabbed her, and Steve decided that she should be taught how to defend herself, ‘just in case’ he said. She knew what he meant. Just in case she got scared, just in case she couldn’t use her powers. It sucked. They were very strict mentors. 

she watched Bucky, he looked so lethal, and yet graceful. She stared at his metal arm, the sweats he wore were low on his hips, his grey tank top drenched in sweat. His muscles bunching and... she gave a small sound of frustration; she could feel the coils of desire rush through her. Bucky was hot as fuck, and she hadn’t had sex in a while. Her mind begun to flood with the idea of Bucky underneath her, his face flushed, his mouth open with pleasure... 

“wow, mister winter soldier that looks amazing.” Dopinder’s voice brought Addie out of her dirty thoughts of Bucky. She turned to look at Dopinder and Russell, both sitting on the mat watching Bucky. Dopinder had a notepad on his knees, he had been taking notes. Russell was playing on his Gameboy. Wade wanted Russell to learn how to fight as well, but Russell just liked hanging out at the tower. “now, if I were to get caught how would I escape?” Bucky looked at him. 

“well,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Addie, come here let me show him.” she nodded moving toward her soulmate. Dopinder leaned forward excited. Bucky gave her quick instructions. “So, when someone comes up behind you,” he started reaching his arms from behind Addie to warp them around her arms and torso. “you--” he was cut off as Addie somehow managed to grab him tossing him over her shoulder, he landed hard on his stomach, Addie on his ass pinning his arms to his back. Addie started at his back muscles, the way his sweats cupped his ass...shit. She just wanted to lick the sweat off him, was that too dirty? 

“wow. Good job Addie!” dopinder spoke clapping taking her out of her admiration of Bucky. She glanced at Dopinder, never letting Bucky go. Bucky felt the desire rush through him. He looked over his shoulder to look at Addie, her pupils were blown out, her chest heaving. He gave a small groan as her hips gently rolled against his ass. Addie’s hands tightened on his wrist. She wanted him, she needed to feel him...but she made a promise, she wouldn’t use them again. But was it really using when you really wanted the person? Wanted to give a part of you to someone...you were falling...in... 

“everyone out.” she snarled. Dopinder and Russell looked at her in confusion. “now!” both rushed to their feet hurrying out of the training room. They both had seen Addie’s temper flares, they both never had been at the end of it, and they wanted to make sure it stayed that way. 

Addie let one of his wrists go, once she heard the training room doors slam shut. Bucky could feel her fingers gently tracing over old scars. She gave a small sound, he felt her lean forward a small kiss pressed to a bullet scar on his back. His cock hardening at the contact. He groaned as her kisses became harder, her nails gently sinking in his flesh. 

“Bucky,” she whispered letting his other hand go, he let his arms fall to the ground next to him, she ripped his tank top off on him, grinding her mound against his cloth covered ass. “fuck, I want you so bad....” she whispered kissing his back, biting him gently. Her nails gently raking down the skin. The pleasure she was giving him echoed on back in her body. “I want you under me. I want to fuck you so hard then I want you to fuck me as hard.” she whispered. Bucky gave a small moan, growing harder. “do you want me too?” he nodded without a second thought. 

Bucky was ecstatic to hear her say that. He wanted her just as bad, Steve had been vocal about it as well, when Addie was out of sight. Since Addie had started living with them, they stopped having sex out of respect for the young lady. They didn’t want to rile her up or make her feel left out. Bucky was about to burst. He gave a yelp as she grabbed him spinning him on his back, kissing him like no tomorrow, he moaned in her mouth as her hands groped at his chest. Her hips rolling against his erection, it felt so good. 

“Addie,” he whimpered as he covered his neck in kisses. His hands hesitant to touch her. “please.” he whispered as she ground against him. 

“touch me Bucky.” she demanded biting him again on the shoulder, Bucky slapped his hands on her hips, moving her faster against him. She moaned arching. He was so close... 

“Hey guys,” they stopped turning to see Sharon and Natasha at the door of the gym. “tony said take it to your room.” Addie couldn’t help but look down at Bucky, they both looked aback at Natasha, bursting into laughter. Addie rolled off of Bucky. her laughter echoing in the training room. Bucky joining her, as he rolled over on to his stomach burying his red face in his arms. 

“look at that baby, they lost thier minds.” Sharon teased, grinning at Natasha. Addie finally sat up, she looked at the two women. 

“tony is such a creeper.” she stated. Both women laugh. 

“no, I'm not.” a voice flooded the speakers causing the four to jump. “FRIDAY informed me of what was going on.” Addie looked at the women, who looked back at her. Soon their laughter echoed in the training room. “you guys are assholes!” tony snapped causing the four to laugh harder. Addie rolled over so she was lying on Bucky back. He was shaking with laughter as well. 

Addie's phone went off, she pulled it from her pocket and saw a reminder. She pressed the notification, then hurried to stuff the phone back in her pocket. She gave Bucky a kiss on his bare shoulder, before moving to her feet. 

“I have an errand to run.” she told the group. “I’ll see you later okay.” she told Bucky as he moved to his feet. 

“wait,” he started a sad look on his face. “what about...” he trailed off when he saw Natasha and Sharon grinning at him. His face flushed. Addie hugs the two women before grabbing her backpack. She turned to him reaching out to hug him. 

“don't worry, baby boy,” she whispered in his ear. “I'll show you tonight just how much I want you.” her hands squeezing at his ass. She gave him a quick peck before running off. 

Steve ran a hand through his hair as he stepped out of the elevator, the phantom pleasure he had felt was not helpful during the meeting with Fury and the higher uppers, he was finishing some paperwork, and answering the questions they had about Sam being the new Captain America. He felt his face burn at the memory of the phantom pleasure coursing through him, he had jolted in surprise, that Fury and the others gave him a ‘what the fuck man?’ look. He knew that Bucky and Addie were training he had left them in the training room that morning kissing each of them good bye. A smile formed on his lips, that meant that his Addie was ready to be with them, right? He felt the passion from her, the desire... 

“hey,” he looked up to see Sharon and Natasha leaning against the wall. They were holding files. “Bucky will be down in a few.” he nodded. He could hear the muffled shouts of the protesters outside. He gave a sigh. He really didn’t want to go through the front. Sharon giggled as Natasha kissed her gently on the neck, whispering. 

“stop, we’re at work.” the blonde whispered giggling, Natasha shrugged kissing her again. “Nat.” she whispered, her gaze moving to Steve, but he was looking down at his phone. Steve had a small smile on his lips, he was glad one of his best friends finally found love, that she was going to live that life she had promised him. He scanned the text Fury had sent him. a message about Deadpool and the metal commando. Fury wanted the new super to be caught and questioned. Steve sighed, he really didn’t want to catch the new super hero, all they did was keep the citizen safe, they never killed anyone. Which was a good thing, since Deadpool left piles of bodies for them to clean up. 

“hey, ready to go?” Steve looked up to see Sam and Bucky making their way to the trio. Steve nodded. 

“yeah let’s go.” 

Sam slammed his fist in to the concrete wall next to him. Natasha and Sharon were finishing up their questioning with the prisoner. He noticed a few officers looked his way, but didn’t scold him. 

“he knows where that HYDRA asshole is at!” Sam snapped. “he’s just being an ass.” Bucky nodded. 

“did you see the way that he was riling up Steve?” Bucky asked looking at his friend. “taunting him.” Sam nodded. 

“if the source is correct, we could have human test subjects hidden somewhere in NYC.” Sam growled in frustration. Steve exited the interrogation room, leaving Sharon and Natasha. He had a hard look on his face, eyebrow furrowed, lips in a hard line. 

“well?” Bucky asked as Steve moved toward them. 

“he’s not budging, but Nat will get it out of him.” Steve rubbed a hand over his jaw. “come on we have to go to the other site.” the two nodded following the blond. As they moved pass the visiting area, Sam slapped a hand over Bucky and Steve's chest stopping them. The taller men looked down at him in confusion, they followed their gaze. Addie sat at one of the tables holding hands with a man. He was smiling at her, beaming in fact. She was smiling back. 

“come on!” Sam whispered moving toward the visiting area, they followed ducking behind a wall nearby. “who is that?” Sam asked peeking around the corner to look at the two. “boyfriend?” Bucky and Steve peeked to see Addie laughing, she pulled a book from her backpack, it was children book, a fish with rainbow scales were on the cover. The man looked excited as Addie playfully waved it at him. 

“she has a boyfriend?” Bucky aske sadly. Steve looked down at him, he could see the hurt on his soulmate face. 

“captain?” an officer looked at the three in confusion. Steve straighten up clearing his throat. Sam and Bucky followed embarrassed they got caught. 

“do you know who that man is?” the officer looked over to Addie and the man. 

“yeah, that’s Bennie, or Benson Keegan.” the three looked at each other the name sounded familiar. The officer watched Bennie excitedly look through the book. “he has the mind of a child, he’s very friendly. Never causes problems. Everyone's nice to him.” the officer looked at the three in worry. “why is he under investigation too?” 

“what do you mean investigation?” Steve asked turning to the officer. 

“well, I overheard you’re here visiting that inmate that worked for HYDRA. Bennie’s here because he killed a HYDRA scientist that was experimenting on his sister.” the officer answered. the three men looked at each other, before turning to look back at Addie and Bennie. 

“sister?” Bucky asked. The officer nodded. 

“yeah, her.” he pointed to Addie. All three men looked at each other. 

Addie groaned as she heavily sat on one of the couches in the rec room. She sat there thinking about her visit with her brother. It had been a while since she saw him guilt consuming her, she felt that she was letting a lot of people down recently. Especially Steve and Bucky... A sound caught her attention. 

“Clint, if you fucking scare me, I'll teleport you outside.” Addie said looking up at the vent in the ceiling. Clint’s head poked out a grin on his lips. 

“what’s got you huffing and puffing?” he asked as he climbed out of the vent. He sat across from her. Addie shook her head. 

“nothing.” she muttered she really didn’t want push her problems to Clint. Honestly there were people out there with worse problems than her. Clint tilted his head at her studying her. 

“is it because of what happened between you and Loki?” he asked. Addie looked away from him. She hadn’t spoken to Loki since that day. She avoided the Trickster, and he in turn avoided her. She had hurt him, made him bleed. “you need to talk to him.” she looked at Clint with questioning eyes. “I know, but we were both victims of Thanos. He's actually not a bad guy.” 

“how do you know what happened between me and Loki?” she asked crossing her arms across her chest. Clint smiled pointing to the vents. “do you fucking live in there or something?” she asked. He laughed. 

“just go and talk to him. He’s a good friend, right?” she nodded. Clint moved to his feet patting her on the head before jumping back inside the vent. Addie took a breath. She knew Clint was right, she had to clear the air with Loki. She pulled out her phone, texting the trickster. 

Addie: hey are you busy? 

Tricky Trickster: No. 

Addie: We need to chat. 

Tricky Trickster: of course. Meet me at the library. 

Addie put her phone away, grabbing her backpack. She climbed to her feet as Wanda, Vision, Pietro, Bruce, Natasha, Sharon, Thor, Scott, Hope, Peter and Shuri all spilled in the room holding boxes from different restaurants, bags full of snacks and drinks. They all greeted her with smiles and hugs. 

“Tiny one!” Thor hugged Addie as she moved out of the group’s way. “where are you off too? We are going to have a movie night!” Addie smiled at him. 

“I just have to do something.” she answered. “then I'll head back here, I'll get dessert.” the group cheered. 

“get cheesecake!” Natasha called as she hit the vent with the end of a sweeper. “come on Clint, you promised to bake cookies with me and Sharon!” Addie waved at the group as she exited the rec room. Sam, Steve and Bucky were in the hallway heading toward her holding boxes of pizza, and more snacks. Sam had a bag full of DVDs. 

“hey were you head girly?” Sam said smiling at her. He was trying to play it cool. Steve had told the two not to mention anything about seeing her at the prison. That they would talk to her, make sure she was comfortable when they broke the news. She gave him a quick hug, and kissed her soulmates. 

“I have to get dessert!” she smiled at them before moving toward the elevator. 

“do you want us to go with you?” Addie shook her head. 

“no, I'll be fine.” 

“oh! Tony, pepper and Morgan are coming soon, so maybe you can get cupcakes as well.” Addie nodded. 

“sure, can I invite Ness and Wade?” she asked. 

“oh, I already did.” Bucky spoke up. “I knew that you would want your friends here.” She smiled at him she found herself hugging him. Bucky and Steve had become friends with Ness and Wade, well, as friendly as they could be with wade. Sure, the mouthy merc annoyed Steve to no end with his bloodlust and the piles of paperwork it caused, and yeah, he flirted constantly with Bucky, but Steve knew that it made his Addie happy to see everyone getting along. 

“Thanks Bucky!” she kissed him on the mouth. Steve felt the desire from them go through his body. Addie pulled away from Bucky, to hug and kiss Steve as well. “Okay, I have to chat with Loki really quick then I'll get the dessert.” she didn’t miss the look on the trio face. Sam glanced at Steve and Bucky; he cleared his throat to get their attention. 

“I’m gonna get out of this awkward …" he didn’t finish his sentence, he decided to he just leave. Addie looked at her feet, she could feel her soulmates gaze piercing into her. 

“Addie,” Steve started as soon as Sam was in the rec room. “are you sure you’re ready to talk to Loki... after what happened?” she gave a slow nod. Steve and Bucky had heard about the incident from Sam and the others. From their point of view, it looked as if Loki was forcing Addie into a kiss, and she defended herself by cutting his throat. 

“I hurt him, because...” she trailed off. 

“we know he tried to kiss you.” she shook her head. 

“No,” she took a breath. “you don’t understand...” the elevator door opened, they turned to see Loki step out, Russell behind him with Wade and Ness. 

“so, you can transform in to different genders?” Russell asked Loki. The trickster nodded transforming into his female form. Russell gave a sound of awe. 

“that is fucking awesome! What about animals? Or like a dragon? Or, or a female Wade?” Loki grinned as he transformed back. He stopped though when he saw Addie and her soulmates in the hall. The tension was high between the two super soldiers and the Trickster. Wade looked between the three, he looked at Ness who shrugged. 

“hey this is totally not awkward! So, is that Chinese food?” wade asked running up to Bucky snatching the take out bags from his hands. “thanks sexy! mine now to get out of this situation!” he ran for it, Russell chasing after him. 

“you dick!” Addie shouted after wade “you better not eat all the honey walnut shrimp!” 

“no promises!” wade and Russell shouted as they disappeared into the rec room. Ness laughed shaking her head, she hugged Addie, kissing her gently on the forehead. 

“I'll make sure they save you some.” ness gave her a squeeze before leaving. Loki stood awkwardly beside the two super soldiers that glared at him. He took a breath. 

“I owe Addie an apology.” he spoke. Both men looked down at Addie. 

“I owe you one too Loki.” Addie spoke up. She looked up at him. “I hurt you because it was easy.” the three men looked at her in confusion. “it’s always been easy, but to pull away... to stop has been the hardest thing.” she took a breath her eyes glossing over. Loki reached out suddenly pulling her close, she tensed up, Her soulmates as well. 

“it’s okay.” he whispered. “I know, it’s so easy to be a villain.” he gently kissed her on the cheek. When he pulled away, he smiled down at her. “I did try to force a kiss on you my dear and I do apologize.” he sighed. “I guess I like you more than I let on.” he pinched her cheek. “now, I expect you to be in the training room tomorrow bright and early for training.” she nodded. He let her go, cleared his throat. “Captain, Sergeant.” he gave them a nod. He moved toward the rec room but paused. “Captain, I actually would like to have a word with you.” Loki spoke. Steve raised an eyebrow at Loki’s request, but with a sigh he nodded. 

“Fine,” Steve turned to his soulmates. “you guys go get the desserts. I'll meet you two in the rec room.” Steve gave Bucky a quick kiss. He smiled down at Addie kissing her as well. “be safe you two.” they nodded. 

“hey we should get the desserts at Morty's.” Bucky suggested as he wrapped an arm around Addie's shoulder moving her gently toward the elevator. She nodded a smile on her lips. 

“yeah! Morgan loves their red velvet cupcakes.” Bucky gave a groan. 

“me too! They're so good I can eat thirty and still want them.” Addie laughed. 

“hey, I know a faster way.” she told Bucky. He looked down at her. She gave a mischievous grin as she reached out hugging him around the torso. Bucky felt the world shift, and he was in the lobby. His head spun as he clutched Addie close to him. 

“cool right?” Addie asked Bucky as she pulled away from him. He gave a slow nod as the world slowly stopped spinning. 

“Are you okay Sergeant?” Ramon asked as he moved from behind the front desk to hand Bucky a bottle of water. Bucky nodded taking the water from Ramo and downing the bottle. 

“fine thank you.” he tossed the empty bottle in the basket. “we’ll be back.” Ramon nodded smiling at the two. Bucky turned to the exit doors; he gave a deep sigh to see a few lingering protesters. He really didn’t want to deal with them. 

“don’t worry!” Addie chirped taking his hand in hers. “they won’t bother you.” he raised an eyebrow at her. “they’re scared of me.” he laughed. “come on!” she pulled him through the front doors. As they moved toward the street the protesters went quiet. She turned to Bucky smiling at him. “see.” she looked at the protesters. “it’s late, go the fuck home.” she snapped her fingers and the protesters moved away from the tower. 

“why don’t you just do that every time?” Bucky asked watching in awe as the group left, she pulled him toward the bakery down the street. 

“no way, it's so much fun messing with them.” she answered. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh. 

Bucky was uncomfortable in the bakery, he could feel eyes on him, the whispers of him hitting his ears. He had forgot to change in his civilian clothes, his vibranuim arm stuck out. He noticed the elder couple by the door staring at him. they grimaced as he made eye-contact, they looked away to whisper amongst themselves. A few people entered the café but as soon as they saw him, they walked right out the door. He couldn’t help but feel a little angry, he helped save the fucking world, he fought for their freedom from Thanos. He turned to the window behind him, he looked out the street sighing. His reflection caught his attention. His long hair loose, his face covered in scruff. He slid a hand through his hair, maybe he should cut it. 

“So, you come here often?” a voice asked. He looked over to see a woman standing next to him, she was tall about 5’9, her short black hair in a pixie cut. she was smiling but her eyes had no warmth behind them. She was dressed in a black pant suit, her red button up blouse unbuttoned exposing her cleavage. Bucky gave a curt nod, but didn’t say anything. he was used to reporters coming up to him and asking questions. Addie's laughter caught his attention, she was by the counter excitedly chatting with one of the pastry chefs. He couldn’t help but smile. “you know her?” Bucky took a breath. 

“look, I really don’t want to deal with reporters right now.” he stated. She gave a small laugh. 

“oh, baby I'm not a reporter.” he looked down at her. “I know her.” she stated. Bucky looked up at Addie, she was laughing to what the pastry chef was saying. “she’s a monster. Be careful handsome.” Bucky snapped his head to look down at her, she smiled at him a familiar smile, Addie's smile. 

“Bucky!” Addie called grabbing his attention. He saw her reaching for the four boxes of cupcakes. “I need your help Baby!” Bucky looked back down at the woman but she was gone. Bucky scanned the bakery as he moved toward Addie. 

What's wrong?” Addie asked as Bucky gently took the boxes from her arms. He shook his head. She studied him as took the bag of cheesecakes. “did someone insult you? Tell me, I'll pop them in the face.” Bucky gave her a grin. 

“no, I'll tell you outside.” she nodded. She shouted a good bye to her friend before they left. As they walked back to the tower Bucky told Addie about the mysterious woman, before she could say anything, they were bombarded by a news camera and a familiar looking news caster. 

“Sergeant Barnes! Who is this young woman? Are you and Steve rogers on the rocks? How is that possible, if you two are soulmates?” the woman asked. Bucky and Addie ignored her continuing toward the tower. “How about you sweetheart? What's your name?” the news caster shoved a microphone in Addie’s face the metal piece hitting her lip. 

“oww! What the fuck?” Addie snarled stopping in the middle of the street glaring at the news caster. the news caster looked surprised at Addie's tone. The cameraman and the reporter stared at Addie, she glared back. “look I like you because you defend my friend, but please, give us some space.” Addie said calmly glaring at the news caster. “maybe in the future we could answer those questions, but as of right now, we would like some space.” Addie told the news caster, who gave her a surprised look. 

“okay, I understand. I'm sorry for hurting you.” the news caster had a sheepish look on her face. Addie moved pass her, Bucky following her. The news caster moved the opposite direction. 

“wow, you were so calm.” Bucky teased. Addie laughed. 

“I was gonna sock her, but then I remembered what Steve told me.” Addie gave a sigh. “I really don’t want him to use his disappointed voice on me.” 

“I know it makes you feel like a kid, right?” Addie nodded. 

As the two entered the rec room, everyone cheered. Morgan ran up to the two hugging them. In the background Sam and Rhodey were arguing over what movie to watch. Carol and peter were sharing a bag of gummy worms watching them fight, t’challa was laughing with Shuri. 

“hey kid!” Addie handed the cheesecakes to Natasha and Sharon as the two women swarmed her. Clint followed behind demanding for a slice. Addie picked up Morgan swinging her in a circle. “I got you red velvet cupcakes!” 

“yey!” morgan giggled as addie tickled her. “bucky like them too!” 

“oh, I know! He got his own box.” morgan laughed as Addie set her on her feet. Morgan ran to Tony and pepper who had cuddled together holding cupcakes in each hand. Loki smiled at Addie from one of the couches, she smiled back as she sat next to Steve. 

“hey captain.” she smiled at him. The noise in the room was loud with the laughter and conversations. Valkyrie and Shuri were ganging up on T’challa, Thor laughing to what they were saying. Steve looked at her, he had a tired look on his face. “what’s wrong?” he took her hand in his as he stood up. 

“we need to talk.” she looked at Bucky he was halfway stuffing a cupcake in his mouth. He shrugged continuing to eat the cupcake another in his other hand. 

“okay.” she whispered. Steve led her to the small hallway by the bathrooms. “am I in trouble?” she whispered. Steve took a deep breath. 

“it depends.” he said softly. He leaned against the wall arms crossed. “are you going to keep anything from me?” Addie thought about it. She thought of her therapist, she had decided to go more often, never missing an appointment. 

“no, not anymore.” she cleared her throat. “I know you guys are trying.” she stared at her shoes. “Ness also said that if I don’t open up to you that she’ll cut me.” Steve gave her a smile. “so, what is this about?” Steve rubbed his jaw, there were loud voices behind them arguing over what movie to watch. 

“yes or no, do you have a brother?” Addie bit her lip. 

“yes.” 

“he’s murderer?” 

“yes.” 

“you visited him today?” 

“yes.” 

“why didn’t you tell me?” 

“because I didn’t want you to look at me like how everyone does when they find out my brother murdered someone.” her eyes glossed over. “he killed the man that was hurting me.” Steve studied her; she was staring up at him. Steve had taken a look at her stepmother’s murder as well, and tony had been right the evidence was gone, the reports didn’t make sense. 

“how long have you been visiting him?” 

“the last time was before I went in to rehab.” Addie wiped at her eyes. “he cried when I told him about Izzy. He really loved her.” 

“he’s your older brother?” she nodded. 

“he’s my half-brother, but I don’t care.” Steve bit his lip in thought. 

“does he know anything about HYDRA?” Addie thought for a second, but shook her head. “Are you sure?” Addie nodded. 

“Yes, the scientist that tested on me and my Stepmother wasn’t HYDRA.” 

“hey!” both turned to see Morgan at the end of the hall. “Daddy said we need your votes for the movies!” Addie nodded smiling at her. 

“we’ll be there.” Steve told her. Morgan nodded skipping away. Steve turned back to Addie. “thank you for answering my questions--” Addie threw herself at Steve hugging him tightly around his waist. Steve stared down at the top of her head, he slowly hugged her back. He could feel her shaking. 

“I’m sorry Steve.” her voice muffled by his sweater. “I should have been more open to you.” 

“Hey!” they both turned to see tony. “it’s a mad house! we need your votes to settle this madness!” Steve and Addie laughed. Steve gave her a look htat told her that they would talk more later. 

“what movies are up for voting?” Addie asked pulling from Steve, she took his hand pulling him after her. 

“the classics Mulan or Lion King.” 

“shit those are both great!” Addie told tony as the three moved back to the couches and Big screen. Tony nodded. “I think we should watch Mulan first and then Lion King!” half the room cheered for addie’s request. 

“That's what I said!” morgan shouted. 

“no, we should watch lion king first then Mulan!” the other half of the room cheered. 

“i know how to settle this!” Scott shouted standing from his seat. He had six scraps of paper in his hands. “we’ll pick a number and whatever movie is written on the paper we watch.” addie and steve moved to sit next to Bucky, tony moved back to his family. Everyone booed at him. “Hey! FRIDAY!” 

“yes, Mr. Lang.” 

“pick a number one through six.” 

“Four.” scot moved to grab the number four. 

“Mulan wins!” half of the room booed as the other cheered. “hey! Be quiet! FRIDAY has spoken. Now let's watch the movie.” as the lights dimmed and the movie started, Addie snuggled close to her boys hoping the movie would distract her long enough. 

After the first two animated movies, the group decided on John Wick 3, as Thor was struggling to put in the DVD, more people entered the rec room. Addie looked over to the new people walking in. Her eyes on the gorgeous green skinned woman, and the blue skinned woman next to her. 

“who are they? They are gorgeous!” Addie whispered to Bucky, he looked up from the screen to see Nebula and Gamora moving toward the couch greeting everyone. 

“oh, they’re sisters, green one’s Gamora, the blue one’s Nebula, they’re part of Quill’s group. Thor said he’s an idiot, I only met him once after the final battle.” Bucky stuffed popcorn in his mouth. “Groot and Rocket are cool, but Rocket wants my arm.” she tilted her head. 

“Rocket?” 

“hey losers!” a loud voice shouted, Rocket jumped on the coffee table in front of Addie, Steve and Bucky. The racoon caught the attention of the people around him. Ness took a breath, staring at the talking animal. Her eyes moving to Addie. Who stared at the raccoon, her eyes wide, her mouth open in a small o. “what’cha watching?” Ness slowly moved to her feet, Steve and Bucky stared at the woman in confusion. “what yah staring at me like that kid?” Rocket asked moving to get some popcorn from Addie’s popcorn bowl. 

“Addie--” Ness started. Addie screamed on top of her lungs jumping to her feet on the couch, ignoring that she elbowed Steve in the face, clutching the bowl to her chest, her breathing became rapid. Bucky and Steve snapped their heads to stare at their soulmate, steve rubbing at his jaw. Everyone stopped watching Thor struggle, turned to stare at the young girl, wondering what was going on. Rocket stared at the mohawk girl in confusion, she held her leg out as if stopping him from coming closer. 

“what’s your problem?” he asked her. Addie screamed again chucking the popcorn bowl to the Guardian hitting him in the face. Ness jumped to her feet. 

“Addie calm down!” the mohawk girl ignored her. 

“hey!” rocket shouted moving toward Addie hissing. she screamed wordlessly scrambling over the back of the couch, running out the rec room. Ness chased after her shouting her name. The only sound they could hear was the movie starting and Addie continuous scream as she fled the room. Everyone stared after the girl in shock then back at Rocket who watched after Addie in confusion and anger. Drax roaring with laughter. 

“What the hell did you do?” Tony snapped as he turned to the Guardian. 

“what? Me? That dame freaked out and hit me! With a popcorn bowl!” rocket snapped rubbing his forehead. 

“oh yeah! Addie’s terrified of racoons.” wade spoke up nonchalantly. He stuffed a cupcake in his mouth. “yeah, she freaks out.” he finished with his mouth full. 

“Is Addie going to be okay?” Morgan asked softly as Bucky and Steve moved to their feet, pepper hugged her daughter. 

“yeah, Vanessa is with her.” pepper assured her daughter. “And Bucky and Steve are going to check on her.” Morgan gave a small nod watching the two men leave the room. 

“oh yeah!” Russell spoke up. “i remember one time, she was helping Weasel at the bar and one jumped at her from the trash and she shoved Dopinder in the bin! He got bit.” wade nodded. 

“He had to get rabies shots that day.” he snorted. “shots.” 

Steve and Bucky found Addie curled up in the corner of the hallway, Ness sitting next to her an arm wrapped around her shoulder, she was whispering gently to Addie. As they came up to her, she buried her face in her arms, her shoulders shaking. 

“she’s embarrassed.” Ness told them. Steve and Bucky crouched down in front of her. “Addie, it’s okay.” she shook her head refusing to look at Ness. She flinched when Steve reached out gently moving her hair from her shoulders. 

“hey, baby doll.” he whispered. “it’s okay, we all have fears.” Addie looked up at him, suspicion in her eyes. Bucky reached out wiping at the tear tracks on her cheeks. “I mean he’s a talking racoon, of course you would be scared.” Addie shook her head. 

“I'm not scared of him talking! I’m scared of him because he is a racoon.” she whispered. Ness sighed. 

“she was attacked by racoons when she was a kid.” Ness explained. Addie shuddered at the memory. There was a sound behind the super soldiers everyone looked up to see Groot and Rocket making way toward them, Gamora behind the two. Addie gave a small whimper moving pressing her back against the wall. 

“he came to apologize.” gamora informed the group. Ness shook her head. 

“Addie should apologize, she hurt him.” ness smiled up at Gamora. 

“I am Groot.” ness looked up at the tree alien. 

“he says that Rocket shouldn’t have tried to bite her, it was obvious that the girl was terrified.” Groot nodded. 

“I ain’t apologizing! She hit me with a bowl!” the raccoon snapped crossing his arms across his chest. Steve looked between Addie and Rocket. He noticed Addie studying the raccoon. There was still fear in her eyes. 

“I am groot!” 

“how dare you say that! I was doing nothing and she hit me!” groot crossed his arms across his chest. 

“I am Groot!” rocket gave a dramatic gasp. 

“you take that back!” 

“were you a science experiment too?” Addie asked softly. Rocket snapped his head to look at Addie. Ness as well. “do you have scars too?” she slowly raised her shirt to expose her ribcage, faint scars along her plump torso. “you can’t see mine, but they’re there.” she dropped her shirt. “i guess you are kind of cute. I'm sorry.” rocket cleared his throat. 

“yeah, I guess it was pretty obvious you were scared. Sorry I tried to bite yah.” addie gave a nod. 

“can I pet you?” Rocket gave a small nod. “If you don’t like it, I can stop.” 

“sure kid, knock yourself out.” addie reached out gently as her fingers touched the top of his head, she snatched her hand back. 

“nope, sorry, can’t touch you.” rocket laughed. 

“out of all the things in the world you’re scared--” groot reached out slapping a hand on him mouth. 

“I am groot.” gamora nodded. 

“you just don’t know when to shut up.” she nodded to the group before leaving, groot gave addie a small smile before dragging the struggling animal off following gamora. 

“you did great baby!” Ness clapped. Addie looked sad. 

“hey,” she looked up at Bucky. “one step at a time okay?” 

“at least you didn’t hit him again.” Steve tried to cheer her up. Addie nodded a small smile on her lips. “come on everyone’s worried about you.” Addie nodded taking Steve hand, Bucky helped Ness to her feet. 

“I’m embarrassed.” Addie groaned covering her face. “everyone knows what I'm scared of now! And being scared of raccoons is not cool.” 

“no, it’s not.” Ness spoke up. Addie groaned again. 

As they entered the Rec room, everyone went quiet. Addie felt her face flush. 

“Okay I know,” Addie started raising her hands. “I'm not cool. raccoons scare the shit out of me. and I’m fine now.” 

“are you sure little one?” Thor asked as she and the others moved back to their seat. “the rabbit is a friend, I can---” Addie raised her hand to quiet Thor. Rocket protested at Thor’s words. 

“I think he’ll help me get over my fear honestly.” she smiled at him and Rocket as she sat on the couch between Bucky and Steve. “just give me time.” They nodded. 

“hold up Addie's on the news!” Wade sang putting up the volume. The room went quiet, Addie could feel all eyes on her. Addie glanced at Ness. The older woman was looking at her. She looked at Tony who had a pinched look on his face. As soon as the news caster started to speak all eyes went to the TV. 

“this is Sara Delany. Just hours ago, I had crashed into the winter soldier and the mysterious Brunette we’ve seen around the Avengers tower. It looks like they were on a food run.” there was video of Bucky and Addie in the bakery, then the moment where Addie was hit with the microphone. 

“oww! What the fuck?” the camera focused on Addie’s face it was etched in rage. Tony buried his face in peppers shoulder. “look I like you because you defend my friend, but please, give us some space.” everyone looked at Addie sitting on the couch. “maybe in the future we could answer those questions, but as of right now, we would like some space.” tony stared at Addie with his mouth open. She looked at her feet. 

“what?” she muttered. 

“you can act human?” Addie grabbed an empty pizza box threatening to throw it at him. 

“I did it for Steve.” she dropped the box on the coffee table. 

“I am so proud of you.” Steve hugged Addie. 

“you’re only proud because you won't have to do any paper work.” Steve nodded. 

“yeah that too, but you took our talk serious!” 

“now, we’re live with a good friend of the mysterious brunette.” Sara spoke catching their attention. The camera zoomed out to show Sara in the street near the Avenger’s tower, next to her was the woman that had spoken to Bucky in the bakery. The woman smiled at the camera. “now, you said you know her?” the woman nodded. Addie let go of Steve jumping to her feet. 

“no, no...” Addie whispered. The avengers noticed. 

“oh yes, her name is Addie,” the woman said. “she’s my twin sister.” there was a ripple through the group. Their eyes going to Addie and her sister on the screen. They looked nothing alike. 

“oh goodie! and you are miss?” 

“Maddie. our pathetic mother wasn’t very creative.” Maddie sneered. 

“now what do you have to say about Addie.” 

“that this is her fault.” Sara looked confused. 

“Run!” Addie screamed scaring her friends. Maddie pulled a knife from her back stabbing sara in the gut. Addie and Morgan screamed, there was a ripple of cries of shock from a few members of the group. The avengers all jumped to their feet. Pepper grabbed her daughter burying morgan’s face in her chest holding her tight. 

“remember. Dear. sister!” Maddie said stabbing the woman on each word. “this. Is. Your. fault!” the cameraman dropped the camera the view angled. he ran toward sara and Maddie, as he grabbed her, she sliced his throat. He fell to the ground clutching his neck. Maddie walked to the fallen camera crouching down so her blood-soaked face was on screen. “look at that another innocent has died because of you.” she laughed standing up, the view switched to the shocked faces of two news anchors in a studio. 

“oh my god...” one of them whispered, before the screen changed to a standby screen. 

The rec room was dead silent. Steve jumped to his feet spewing instructions a few avengers: T’challa, Sam, Bucky, Peter, Rhodey, Thor, Natasha, Sharon and Clint followed him out the rec room. 

The other watched hopelessly as Wade jumped to his feet grabbing Tony's arm as he stormed pass him, tony materialized his glove, blasting wade aside, and cuffing him to the nearest heavy item. 

“hey no fair!” 

The guardians watched Addie, as she backed away. Drax thinking that Tony was going to arrest her, moved toward Addie with his weapon drawn. As the other moved to stop him, Addie panicked thinking they were going to grab her. 

“stop!” she snapped her fingers; they froze in place. 

“Tony!” pepper yelled holding Morgan tightly as the young girl cried in her mother's chest. Addie was torn, Tony was her friend, she couldn’t use her powers on her friends. She should have told him! She should have been truthful from the start! 

“Tony! please stop!” Ness shouted as she ran to the two, however Scott and Hope reached out grabbing Ness pulling her close, stopping her from reaching the two as Tony grabbed Addie roughly by the arms. 

“Who is that!?” he roared. Addie shook her head. “no more hiding shit, tell me.” making up her mind, she used her power to throw him away from her. Carol moved toward Addie with the intent to keep her in place, Addie summoned her forcefield around her, knocking Carol a step back. Loki and Valkyrie move toward Addie. She had tears streaming down her face. 

“we’re not going to hurt you love.” Loki's voice was gentle and soft. He raised his hands in a calming gesture. “we just need you to stay here, and answer some questions.” Valkyrie nodded. “please don’t make this harder than it should be. We're your friends.” addie’s eyes glossed over. 

“We know you’re scared,” Valkyrie spoke catching Addie’s attention. “we’re you’re friends, darling. We won’t hurt you.” 

“no, you guys don’t understand!” she raised her hands. All the furniture in the room began to float. Valkyrie and Loki looked around in fear. Loki’s eyes glossed over when he saw the distress his friend was in. 

“Addie,” Wanda caught her attention. The red energy surrounding her hands. “please we’re not going to hurt you. We’re your friends we need you to calm down.” vision changed in to his normal form. Addie shook her head, trying to keep her mind clear, so Wanda would see the horrific images rushing through her head. 

“Yes, we understand that Tony blew this out of proportion, but we need answers.” vision spoke. 

“Addie?” She turned to Shuri, the young girl had tears running down her face. “What’s going on?” Addie felt a pressure around her heart. She had to leave, her friends were in danger the people she came to adore and love were going to die because of her. 

“you don’t understand, I'll hurt you!” Addie shouted. “I need you to stay away!” Wanda and the others looked at her in confusion. “You’re not safe if I'm around! Now that she’s found me...you’re all...” Addie sobbed. “I’m so sorry.” she looked at Ness. “Tell them I'm sorry.” with that she teleported out the room. Ness gave a shout as the girl disappeared. The furniture falling to the ground. The group looked at each other, the room silent. Morgan's sobbing the only thing heard. 

“What happened?” Morgan asked lifting her head from Peppers. The guardians finally able to move, once Addie was out of sight. Everyone turned to her, she had tear streaks down her cheeks. “where did she go?” Steve and Bucky burst into the rec room. 

“Addie!” they shouted looking around the wrecked room. Bucky noticed the state everyone was in. 

“did she...?” Bucky started. 

“where is she?” Steve asked. 

“she left.” Ness whispered; wade was holding his sobbing soulmate, they noticed one of his arms was missing. “she left us again.” Ness held on to Wade. “what do we do wade?” 

Steve and Bucky gave a pained gasp as a sharp pain burst through their soulmate timers. Bucky ripped up his shirt, a deep gash was cut through his timer. Steve ripped his up as well, the same gash was cut through his. The words underneath glowing: ‘don’t try to find me, I'm sorry.” their timers disappeared as well as the gash, Bucky and Steve turned to one another eyes glossing over. She had severed their link. The fine line that connected them was gone.


End file.
